Welcome to the nut house!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Heather kills her boyfriend Alejandro and finds herself admitted into the nuthouse! There she meets many people who all have their own secrets and stories to share! Alejandro/Heather Noah/Cody Trent/Gwen with hints of Sierra/Cody and Duncan/Courtney as well as Mike/Zoey in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: _As always flashbacks will be typed like this_

Heather was being escorted down the hallways, everything was white and bright, and she took it all in and walked with the men as she had no choice. She didn't mean to do it, After all they had just gotten into one little fight…..

"_Heather, I'm sorry" Alejandro apologized "I didn't mean to cheat on you!" _

"_You never do!" Heather snapped at him "You always apologize!" _

"_I always mean it!" Alejandro told her "I always come back to you…." _

"_You mean I always foolishly agree to take you back" Heather told him "On our Anniversary?" _

"_I forgot it was our anniversary!" Alejandro "I would have never cheated on you, on our anniversary" _

"_Which is also my birthday" Heather crossed her arms "Something else you also forgot" _

"_I shouldn't have cheated on you….again!" Alejandro sighed "I'll get you flowers tomorrow" _

"_its okay" Heather smiled at him "I got you an anniversary gift!" _

"_Did you?" Alejandro asked "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything" _

"_It's okay" Heather smiled again "You don't have to return the favor" _

_Heather grabbed a knife and stabbed Alejandro at least 7 times right in the heart, He died within minutes, they found Heather sitting on the couch with his body watching TV as if it were normal, Some thought it was an act and others thought she lost her mind, once evaluated it was decided she would be staying at "Insane Mclean's" which was the name of a mental institution, it was a very blunt name for one too! The man who owned it Chris Mclean was said to be just as insane as his patients. Heather couldn't believe she ended up here, but in her mind Alejandro would be happy for her…_

"Hello, I'm Chris Mclean" Chris smiled at her "I own this place! I take care of the wack jobs like yourself"

"I appreciate the warm welcome" Heather rolled her eyes "Good to know I'm a wack job!"

"You killed your boyfriend didn't you?" Chris asked "Is that really sane?"

"Alejandro?" Heather asked "Oh! I don't feel like talking about him right now…."

"Feel free to talk to Chef whenever you would like" Chris gave her a fake smile "He's the guidance councilor around here, he also gives out medication and he cooks!"

"Aren't you a huge spender?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Well I have to set everything up for you" Chris told her "Why don't you go to the lounge and meet the rest?"

"Do I have a choice?" Heather asked "How nuts are they?"

"Maybe a bit more then you" Chris winked "However, you'll like them! I know I find them amusing!"

Heather was then shoved by Chris into a room where she was forced to be in a room with people who were all wack jobs, Heather personally didn't believe she was crazy, Alejandro cheated on her multiple times and had it coming, Heather sat down and looked at everyone, finally after what seemed like forever a boy approached her

"I'm Noah" Noah greeted "Welcome to hell"

"Thanks?" Heather asked

"I heard about you on the news" Noah told her "Killed your boyfriend"

"Yeah" Heather told him "He deserved it"

"I noticed you looking around" Noah pointed out "Wondering about the rest of them huh?"

"Kinda…." Heather stuttered "But it's not really my business"

"I'll tell you about them" Noah offered

"Why not?" Heather agreed

"See that girl over there?" Noah asked Heather pointing to a girl in the corner "That's Sierra, She's here because she's in love with a boy named Cody, I should say obsessed"

"Nothing wrong with that" Heather told him

"Normally" Noah sighed "Cody doesn't exists, He only exists in her head, yet for whatever reason the imaginary boy rejects her"

"Wow…." Heather sighed "What about him?"

"That's Harold" Noah rolled his eyes "the boy can't face reality from fantasy and he's a danger to himself and everyone around him and the crazy in the corner with the red hair is Izzy, she's been here the longest of us all"

"And those two?" Heather asked

"Duncan and Gwen" Noah told her "Brother and Sister, They tried to kill everyone in their school and Duncan is a rapist, he got some girl pregnant and then when Gwen found out she tried to kill the girl, Nobody really gets them, but they seem alright"

"Is this everyone?" Heather asked

"Not even close" Noah laughed "But you'll get to meet them later when we discuss things"

"I have one more question!" Heather told him "Why are YOU here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

A/N: _Flashback stories are like this! _

"I don't know why I'm here" Noah sighed "I just do what the books tell me, they want me to learn things"

Heather was about to ask more questions as Noah seemed to be sane, so what if he liked to read? Right as she was about to talk to Noah some more that Crazy Chris came in with some other dude and escorted them all to another room that looked almost exactly the same as the first room with the exception of the chairs being set in a circle, They all sat down in the circle of chairs, Chris then pulled Heather off to the side and sat her in a chair next to him.

"Don't join in yet" Chris told her "Just listen and you'll learn a few things around here"

"Oh, but I already heard what a few of them are about" Heather told Chris and Chris just smirked at her and shook his head

"You shouldn't always believe what loonies tell you" Chris laughed "Loonies don't always know what they're talking about!"

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Chef sat down in a Chair with a paper and pen "IT'S TIME TO TALK!"

"Why is Chris here?" Duncan asked "Doesn't he have better things to do?"

"I'm here to sit in with Heather" Chris told him "I'm showing her around, Pay no attention to me and continue the session as normal"

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable having her here!" Harold told Chris "She might give away my secret mission to the FBI and then they'll steal my transformation ring…."

"I won't" Heather rolled her eyes "Your secret is safe with me"

Harold was content with that answer, Chris and Chef then made everyone shut up so they could all talk and Chef could see if he could attempt to make them any less normal.

"Okay! We're going to start where we left off yesterday" Chef opened his file "Duncan I believe you were talking?"

"Yeah, I was talking" Duncan rolled his eyes "I always talk, it's just a matter of what you listen too!"

"Well why don't you start off with your story?" Chef asked "We all know why you and Gwen are here but what about your part? Just your part, why are you here?"

"I don't think we should discuss this" Gwen crossed her arms "Duncan, you don't have to tell him anything! It could be used against you in court"

"Anything you say is completely private" Chef reminded them "Duncan? You've been here 2 years, don't you want to tell the story yet?"

"Gwen, I'm just going to tell them my part, okay?" Duncan asked

"Whatever" Gwen crossed her arms as Duncan began to tell them why he was there

"_Courtney, you know I love you, babe!" Duncan told his girlfriend "I'll be there to support you and the baby!" _

"_Duncan, I don't want you too!" Courtney told him "I'm not even keeping it, my parents would freak out" _

"_I would be a good father" Duncan told her "You know that" _

"_No, I don't" Courtney told him "We got drunk and had sex, if you could even call it that, you and I don't exactly come from the same life style! Besides I don't even think I want to be with you! I don't know why I agreed to even date you, I thought I wanted a bad boy I guess, but I didn't" _

"_So, you don't plan on keeping the baby or me?" Duncan asked her "Just because I don't run with the same people you do? My sister was right about you! She told me you were a bitch and I told her she was wrong!" _

"_I'm not trying to be a bitch" Courtney cried "It's just my parents would never approve of you!" _

"_Well then at least have the baby and let me keep it" Duncan crossed his arms "If you're just going to get rid of it anyway, I'll take it and raise it right!" _

"_Duncan, you drink all the time" Courtney told him "Plus, it's still a constant reminder to me of what happened, I would never be able to look my child in the eyes knowing it was yours" _

"_When are you doing this?" Duncan asked her _

"_Tomorrow morning" Courtney told him "Please, don't ask to come with me because the answer is no" _

"Enough!" Gwen yelled cutting Duncan off from his story "I think you said enough to them!"

"You did good, Duncan" Chef smiled "I'm glad you finally feel at home with us"

"It's been 2 years" Duncan sighed "This place is my home"

"Duncan! Stop talking! Just stop!" Gwen slapped her brother "She's not worth it! She never was!"

"Gwen, you don't know that" Duncan told her "She could have had it"

"Do you really think she did?" Gwen rolled her eyes "Do you really want to believe that?"

"I would like to believe she backed out of it, yes" Duncan told his sister

Everyone in the room was wide eyed, This was the first time they actually wanted to tell the story, They have been there 2 years and this is the first time that either of them had really gotten into details on why they were there, Chef only knew so much, as did Chris so the story was a surprise to everyone, Chef wrote down that he could most likely get the rest from Duncan if they separated Gwen and him.

"Gwen, why don't you tell us why reside here with us?" Chef asked her

"You should already know" Gwen crossed her arms "You already read my file"

"Just because I read it doesn't mean I know the story in between" Chef told her "Enlighten me?"

"No" Gwen told them "I'm here because my brother got tangled up with a whore and she accused him of rape, that's all you need to know"

"Yes, but that's Duncan's story" Chef sighed "I still would like to know why you ended up here"

"Just move on" Gwen told him "I don't want to discuss this"

Chef looked at Chris and Chris nodded his head as to tell him he should just move on.

"DJ?" Chef asked "Would you like to talk today?"

"Not really" DJ sighed

"How about you Owen?" Chef asked

"I already told you, I don't know why I did it" Owen cried

"Because you're fat" Noah rolled his eyes

"Noah!" Chef glared "He obviously feels horrible about what he did, we don't judge YOU so don't judge others!"

"Whatever" Noah rolled his eyes "I'm just glad I'm not the one sharing the room with him"

"_OMG OWEN!" Katie squeed "This is going to be the best sleepover ever!" _

"_Yeah! The best!" Sadie agreed _

"_Did you guys bring lots of snacks?" Owen asked "You know I love snacks!" _

"_Yeah!" Sadie told him "Were gonna make smores and popcorn and nachos!" _

"_Then were gonna watch all kinds of awesome movies!" Katie told him _

"_That sounds great!" Owen told them "I love hanging out with you guys!" _

_Owen and Katie and Sadie watched movies for almost 3 hours, Owen had to piss really badly, When he came back into the room he found Katie and Sadie making out on the bed, They had managed to cover themselves with whipped cream and chocolate syrup, Owen decided he wasn't going to watch or judge his friends, He just watched the movies while they messed around on the bed and eventually Katie and Sadie eventually fell asleep. Owen knew they were together and he was happy that his best friends were together, he had been in the room with them when they were doing things and he even joined in every so often, but this time he was amazed, they used some of the sleepover food on themselves. _

_Owen didn't know what came over him, but he wanted them and not in the way your thinking, he fought himself mentally as to not do it, but he made his way down to the kitchen and grabbed himself a knife and fork, He then made his way back upstairs to the two girls who were still covered in chocolate and whipped cream, He walked over to Katie first and took the knife and made a cut right down her stomach, This caused the girl to wake up and scream, Sadie also woke up from hearing the screams. _

"_Owen!" Sadie yelled "What are you doing!" _

"_I don't know!" Owen yelled "I'm…I'm…Sorry!" _

"_Don't be sorry, Call 911!" Sadie yelled as she went to try to help Katie. _

_Owen was going to call 911 but mentally lost that battle against himself, He ended up suffocating Sadie and Katie and then trying to cut them, he gave up an hour after that and went for the chainsaw, Owen then found himself eating Katie and Sadie, once he realized what he had done, he immediately called 911 and turned himself in. _

"I really didn't mean too….." Owen sobbed "If I could take it all back I never would have done it!"

"Yeah, once you eat someone you can't take it back" Izzy laughed "Anyway, Can I tell my story now?"

"Does it involve the FBI and you being the queen of a nonexistent place?" Chef asked

"Yeah!" Izzy told him "How did you know?"

"Anyway, I think we all talked enough today" Chef rolled his eyes "Trent, Tomorrow you can tell us more about your obsession with the number 9 and Eva we can discuss your issues and maybe Heather can enlighten us with more of her story!"

After everyone had left it was just Chris and Heather standing in the room, Chris just gave her a smile

"You'll be rooming with Gwen" Chris told her "Don't expect much from her though"

"What's she doing?" Heather asked Chris pointing to Sierra

"Using that piece of cardboard as a laptop so she can web chat with Cody" Chris told her "Well your free to stay in here as long as you like, Make sure you're in your room by 8pm"

Heather was bored now, she just sat on the couch and read a magazine, and Chris told her she would meet more people but she's not sure if she wants too. Unluckily for her Chris walked in and had a boy with him, Noah was sitting down reading his book when Chris approached them.

"Noah?" Chris approached him "You have a visitor"

Heather looked confused as to why Noah wouldn't be happy to have one, he just kept reading.

"Do I know you?" Noah asked the boy and Chris just sighed

"Are you sure you want to visit him?" Chris asked "You always get the same results, It's been over a year I think he blocked it all out"

"Noah!" The boy hugged Noah and Noah just looked blankly at him.

"Um…..who is he?" Heather asked Chris.

"Oh! I'm sorry" The boy apologized "New friend of Noah's?"

"Something like that" Heather told him "I'm Heather"

"My names Cody" Cody shook her hand "I'm Noah's boyfriend"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

"No, He's not" Noah sighed pushing Cody away from him "Chris, Why do you keep bringing him to me? I've told you dozens of times, he has me mistaken for someone else"

"Cody, maybe you should just give up" Chris sighed

"I know he remembers" Cody told Chris "Noah, I forgive you! You don't need to pretend you don't remember!"

"Who are you again?" Noah looked at the boy and stood up "Chris, if you don't mind I would like to be escorted back to my room, it was great meeting you Heather"

Chris pressed the buzzer and two guards came in and escorted Noah out, leaving Cody standing there with Chris and Heather.

"Heather, this is Cody" Chris introduced "You'll see a lot of him around here, Even though he really is trying for something that's never going to happen"

"How is Sierra?" Cody asked "Is she sane enough to visit?"

"No more sane then any other day" Chris laughed "You know she nuts, she's even nuttier for you!"

"So, this is the same Cody that Noah told me doesn't exist?" Heather asked confused

"I can't really get into patient details" Chris told her "Especially with other patients, however if Cody would like to discuss it with you…Well I'm off to help Eva take her anger out in a better way!"

"I saw you on the news you know" Cody told her "You killed your boyfriend"

"Shit happens" Heather told him "Does that make me nuts?"

"Most people would say so" Cody told her "Lucky for you that you ended up here and not in jail"

"So, you don't think I'm crazy?" Heather asked

"Not at all" Cody laughed "You just lucked out and got placed here, you couldn't ask for a better place to be"

"So what does this say about you?" Heather sat down and crossed her legs "You spend more time in here with a bunch of crazy people then you do in the real world"

"Why not?" Cody asked "Not everyone here is bad, Some are lost and others much like yourself are in here for the wrong reasons, I'm perfectly safe in here"

"How long has Noah been in here?" Heather asked

"It will be 2 years in March" Cody told her "It seems longer"

"Why does he ignore you?" Heather asked "If you don't mind me asking"

"He told you I'm not real, didn't he?" Cody sighed "That's sadly what he does, He and I can sit there and have conversations and the whole time he can see me he denies he knows me, Then when I go home if Sierra or anyone else mentions me he says I'm Sierra's imaginary friend, I don't even know why I come here to see him, I think it's because one day I'm hoping he'll admit he remembers….."

"Do you mind if I ask what he did?" Heather asked "If it's too personal I understand….."

"No, I don't mind" Cody told her "It will actually do me some good…"

Heather sat and listened to Cody, she was really curious to find out what happened with them and why Cody came to see the boy almost every day, regardless of how Noah acted.

"Noah is here because of what he did, He remembers what he did, but I think he would rather pretend it never happened….." Cody started to tell the story "I guess by coming here to see him all the time, It's a constant reminder of what he did to me, I told him multiple times I forgave him…"

"Codykins!" Sierra tackled Cody to the ground "How are you? I missed you!"

"I'm fine Sierra" Cody got up "I saw you yesterday and the day before, I'm the same as always"

"Do you remember the time in school when I sat behind you in math class?" Sierra smiled "That was when you were using that almond smelling shampoo!"

"I don't remember that" Cody smirked awkwardly "I remember all the notes you would pass me though"

"Yeah, I remember them too!" Sierra happily told him "I never understood why you transferred out of that class!"

"Wow…." Heather stared at Cody and Sierra

"Hiya! You must be Heather, Right?" Sierra asked "I'm Sierra and this is Cody, I love him so much! We went to school together before I got transferred here! This school has a lot less people but at least it has Cody! He comes to see me all the time after class!"

"Nice to meet you" Heather stared at the girl "So this is school?"

"Yeah, it's a school for gifted students" Sierra rolled her eyes "Obviously, I'm one of them!"

"Sierra, don't you think you should get to class?" Cody asked her "I have Gym next, which is in the opposite direction of your class, you better hurry! You don't want to be late!"

"You're right!" Sierra kissed Cody on the cheek "I'll see you after school on web chat!"

"Okay!" Cody waved as Sierra ran off "Bye!"

"So, she thinks she's in school?" Heather laughed

"Basically" Cody told Heather "I feel like it's my fault she's here really, I've known Sierra since I was 10 years old, the first day we met she confessed she loved me, we were neighbors and she followed me everywhere, once I started dating Noah it really took an effect on her, so she likes to pretend it's the days of school before I met Noah"

"Yeah, what happened with you two anyway?" Heather was still curious "You and Noah"

"Well Noah and I didn't always get along that well….." Cody told her as Chef walked into the room.

"Heather, you need to go to your room" Chef walked up to her "It's almost 8"

"I'll tell you another day" Cody smiled at Heather and walked over to the door to get buzzed out.

Heather really wanted to know what happened with Noah, but she knew she obviously wasn't going to find out much tonight. She was walked into a small room with 2 beds, one was empty, she assumed that was hers.

"That's your side" Gwen plopped on her bed "This is my bed, We can't decorate much, but maybe you could get a poster or something, Chris doesn't usually care, occasionally he does bed checks so if you plan on hooking up with anyone don't do it until after 3am…..One more thing, Trent is my boyfriend so don't get any funny ideas and if you even think of hurting my brother you'll regret it."

"I'm really starting to wish I was in jail" Heather sighed and dove faced first into her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

_A/N: As usual flashbacks will be typed out like this! _

The next morning Heather woke up around 9am and sighed when she realized she was still in this place, glancing at the bed next to her she noticed her roommate Gwen was already gone so she realized she figured she should get up too! She made it as far as the hallway when she literally walked into Chef

"I was just coming for you" Chef sighed "Don't make me have to come get you! I don't like doing more jobs then needed, Breakfast Is 8am when everyone is allowed out of their rooms, you don't come then you don't eat until 1pm when I serve lunch"

"Sorry, I didn't know" Heather told him "Gwen must have forgotten to mention it"

"Just remember the rules" Chef sighed "I'll escort you to breakfast and then I need to get the medication train moving, Chris will most likely want to speak with you, He does the very first patient evaluation and then after that you'll be speaking with me in our group session"

By the time Chef finished explaining it to her how everything works and what the routine is she was at this room that appeared to be a dining hall, it was set up buffet style most likely because this place only ever seemed to be staffed by two people which also seemed strange, but then again Chris seemed like a freak anyway. The breakfast was basic, Scrambled watery eggs, burnt bacon and soggy bread that was attempted to be passed off as toast, the orange juice was nothing more then water that may have had orange flavoring added to it, Heather realized that Chef's name was ironic because he obviously couldn't cook, in fact she was surprised the others were actually eating it, She grabbed some eggs just to look like she made the effort in trying this garbage food and sat down in the vacant seat at the end of the table.

"Food here sucks" Duncan told her as he took the seat across from her "Don't expect much better then this, after awhile it starts to grow on you"

"I don't think I'll be eating much around here" Heather laughed

"I said the same damn thing" Duncan told her "It depends how long you end up here, you'll even have a favorite and by that I mean something that you'll think sucks less the rest"

"I guess" Heather sighed jabbing her eggs with a plastic spork "Not even real silverware?"

"We can't have plastic forks or spoons" Duncan laughed "Chris says there dangerous, plus they cost more"

"This place is…..Unique" Heather laughed

"Don't tell me that, I already know" Duncan laughed "Take a look around you! Did you meet Gwen's boyfriend yet?"

"No, but she mentioned him" Heather told him "Trent?"

"Yep" Duncan told her "Gwen spends a lot of her time with him, He loves the number 9 which is why he's here"

"I don't think that's a good reason to be here" Heather told him "So what if he likes 9"

"Just wait until you get to talk to him" Duncan sighed "Everything he does involves 9"

Right as Duncan was explaining this to Heather, Gwen came over to see her brother bringing Trent with her, Heather assumed this would be interesting.

"Trent, this is Heather" Gwen introduced them as he sat down "She's the one who killed her boyfriend and then sat down and watched a movie with the body"

"Great way to introduce them" Duncan rolled his eyes "So Trent, Why don't you tell Heather the story of Jenn"

"Really!" Gwen yelled "You had to bring that up? What kind of conversation starter is that?"

"One that's just as good as the introduction you gave" Duncan rolled his eyes

"No, it's alright" Heather put her head down "He doesn't have to tell the story"

"I don't mind at all" Trent smiled "I'm sure you'll enjoy it and maybe understand the magic of 9"

"The magic of 9?" Heather asked, she must admit she was interested "Go ahead then"

_Trent was walking to the park, he loved writing songs there it was where all his inspirations came from, He loved looking at the pond and watching the ducks swim in it, He loved watching all the couples go by and he hoped that someday he would find that special someone, He spent most of his days at the park, on the way home one day he came across a beautiful girl with red hair in a ponytail that came down to her back, she had brown eyes and had on a brown sweater. _

"_Excuse me…." She asked him "Can you help me? I'm new in town and decided to go out for the day and I suddenly got lost" _

"_I can try" Trent asked "Do you know what street you live on?" _

"_99__th__ street" The girl told him "But I have no idea how to get back there"_

"_Oh that's easy!" Trent told her "You just go to the bus stop that's two streets over and get on bus 9 and that will take you to 97__th__ street and then it's just a short walk from there" _

"_Could you maybe show me?" the girl asked him "Maybe you can take me to my house?" _

"_I'd like that a lot" Trent smiled "My name is Trent" _

"_My name is Jennifer" the girl smiled "But I hate my full name so call me Jenn with two N's" _

"_Why two N's?" Trent asked as they walked to the bus stop _

"_It sounds more….Unique!" Jenn told him "So what school do you go to?" _

"_Revolli High" Trent told her "You?" _

"_Me too!" Jenn told him "Well I will be when I start school in a few days"_

"_I can show you around if you would like" Trent smiled as they got on the bus _

"_Sounds great!" Jenn agreed "Where do you live? Maybe we could meet up at your house!"_

"_I live on 87__th__" Trent told her "I live at building 162 there and the apartment number is 92"_

_From that day Trent and Jenn were constantly together, they eventually started dating, Trent couldn't be happier he found the perfect girl for him, they liked almost all the same things. One day Trent was drawing a heart to write Jenn and his name in, that's when he discovered the truth Trent+Jenn together has 9 letters! He then realized that when they met she said she lived on 99__th__ street! Trent decided that 9 must be his lucky number because he was seeing it everywhere, he immediately called Jenn to tell her! Her phone number was 817-9909 which he thought was even luckier! Jenn and Trent decided that 9 would be their number! Jenn and Trent decided that they would try to do everything they could in sets of 9, when they would eat they would get the 9.99 special no matter what it was, they would call each other 9 times a day and it was basically the way their unique relationship worked. _

_Once summer time hit Trent got a job that he would start everyday at 9am, Trent decided to pay Jenn a visit one day after work, Jenn was acting unusual and didn't want to take their usual walk In the park or even listen to him play songs for her, he mind was obviously somewhere else. _

"_What's wrong?" Trent asked "You seem distant today"_

"_Trent, you know I love you right?" Jenn asked "You know I would never try to hurt you on purpose….." _

"_What are you saying?" Trent asked "Did I do something wrong?" _

"_No, I'm afraid I did" Jenn grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes "I cheated on you"_

"_You cheated on me?" Trent asked his eyes were starting to water "With who?" _

"_It doesn't matter" Jenn told him "You don't know him"_

"_It's okay, Jenn" Trent tried to tell her "I forgive you"_

"_You wouldn't be so willing to forgive me if I told you how many times" Jenn looked down _

"_You cheated on me more then once?" Trent asked _

"_Yes" Jenn cried "9 times" _

"_You counted?" Trent yelled "You counted the number of times you cheated and to top it off you used OUR number!" _

"_Trent, I'm so sorry" Jenn cried "What do we do from here?" _

"_We?" Trent laughed "There is no we anymore! Not when you bring 9 into this…."_

"_Trent, are you breaking up with me?" Jenn asked _

"_No" Trent laughed "I'm breaking you…." _

"_What are you talking about?" Jenn asked "You're scaring me!"_

_Trent then grabbed Jenn and took her outside to the shed, He grabbed a hammer and smashed her in the face with it 9 times and that alone killed her, still not good enough for him Trent managed to dismember her body into 9 pieces and then scattered the pieces in the yards of 9 of her neighbors, Police were called when the neighbors saw him suspiciously walking around covered in blood, Once he was taken into custody he started telling them all about the relationship with Jenn and everything about the number 9, He was labeled as unstable from that point. _

"I was stuck here for awhile" Trent then told Heather "Then I met Gwen! I knew we were destined to be….."

"I still don't see how 9 is very lucky for you" Heather told him "Sounds like it got you in trouble"

"It did" Trent rolled his eyes "9 controls my life, I have come to accept that no matter how much Chef tries to tell me otherwise!"

"So what made you attracted to Gwen?" Heather asked

"Trent and Gwen together have 9 letters" Trent told Heather taking Gwen's hand "Plus, I know with her being here she can never cheat on me"

"I would never cheat on you" Gwen kissed Trent and he smiled "I love you way too much! Plus the whole 9 thing is cute!"

Gwen and Trent then walked away holding hands and going to socialize with Sierra.

"That's his story" Duncan shook his head "I think he's messed up pretty bad but he makes Gwen happy"

"Why are you here anyway?" Heather asked "What's the rest of the story?"

"I told you my part" Duncan sighed "The rest is all on Gwen, You'll need to ask her"

"What about Noah?" Heather asked "Does he really not remember Cody?"

"I don't know" Duncan told her "He reads a lot and can be an asshole that's all I know about him"

"Maybe its better that way" Heather sighed "Do you think he's crazy?"

"He's my roommate" Duncan said "I watch him enough to know he reads, he never says much, He reads a lot of books, our whole room is full of them"

"What type of books does he like?" Heather asked

"Noah likes nothing" Duncan told her "He reads to keep his mind sane I think, He likes educational books, a lot of times I see him reading medical books"

"So he wanted to be a doctor?" Heather asked "Where does he get the books?"

"Cody brings him whatever he wants" Duncan told her "That boy is devoted to him and in return he gets nothing"

"So do you know why he's here?" Heather asked "What's his story?"

"He never tells it" Duncan told her "If you want the story you would need to ask someone else, I don't care to talk to him much all I know is they tried everything with him and nothing works, Cody stayed the night one time and that went horrible…."

"_Are you sure you wanna stay, dude?" Chris asked "It may just be a waste of time" _

"_It could help him though" Cody told Chris _

"_Fine by me" Chris told him "Duncan, you good with this?" _

"_I don't care" Duncan told Chris "Where is he going to sleep?" _

"_Cody?" Chris asked "Where will you sleep? I don't have cots because this isn't usually requested"_

"_I'll sleep on the floor" Cody told him "Maybe this is what he wants, maybe he wants me to stay with him" _

_Noah walked into the room and looked to see Chris, Duncan and Cody standing in his room, this was unusual because it was almost 9pm and Cody rarely stayed after 8pm because it wasn't allowed._

"_What's going on?" Noah looked around "What did Duncan do now?" Noah rolled his eyes _

"_I didn't do anything, Bro" Duncan laughed "This is about you"_

"_Can't it wait until morning?" Noah yawned "I have much reading to do" _

"_You can read all you want" Chris told him "Cody decided to stay with you tonight" _

"_Why?" Noah asked "I don't want him too"_

"_I won't take no for an answer" Cody told Noah _

"_I wasn't asking you a question" Noah rolled his eyes "Doesn't this have to be approved by both parties?" _

"_Noah, just let him stay" Chris told him "Be nice for once"_

_Chris then shut the door leaving the 3 of them alone, Duncan was reading comic books like always and Noah started reading his books which made it completely awkward for Cody._

"_So, what are you guys reading?" Cody asked breaking the silence _

"_Superman" Duncan told him "I like the classics"_

"_Noah?" Cody asked "What are you reading about?" _

"_None of your business" Noah told him _

"_I can see the cover" Cody told him "I know what you're reading anyway" _

"_Then stop asking" Noah told him _

"_I don't know why you have to be like this" Cody sat on Noah's bed "We can get through this, I already have"_

"_I don't know why you continue to come here to see me" Noah told him _

"_Because I love you" Cody told him_

"_I don't love you" Noah told him _

"_You don't love me anymore" Cody corrected "At one time you did very much and I still love you as much as you used to love me"_

"_Are you sure you're not a patient here?" Noah laughed at his own joke "I think you're nuts and I also don't know who you are"_

"_I know you remember me" Cody told him getting irritated _

"_I know you as Cody, the boy who brings me books" Noah told him "All you are to me is a source entertainment for books"_

"_Don't you want me to take you home?" Cody asked "Don't you want to be out of here?" _

"_I don't even know why I'm in here" Noah told him "But if I had the choice of going with you or staying here I think you know my choice" _

"_I'm still staying here tonight" Cody told him "You can't stop me from doing that! Same goes for visiting"_

_Cody then sighed and decided that this conversation was going nowhere at all and he allowed Noah to read and ended up reading comic books with Duncan, around midnight Duncan and Cody decided to go to sleep, Cody went to lay down on the floor with the pillow and blanket that Chris gave him, Duncan was laying in bed and he heard Noah sigh._

"_What are you doing?" Noah asked him putting his book away _

"_Going to sleep" Cody told him _

"_On the floor?" Noah asked _

"_Unless you want me in the bed with you" Cody told Noah and Noah rolled his eyes_

"_No, you may be my unwanted guest but you're still my guest" Noah sighed "You take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor, you need the bed more then I do anyway" _

"Cody never stayed again" Duncan told her "That's all I really know, Cody was gone before I woke up the next morning"

Heather was about to ask more questions when Chris walked in

"Heather, C'mon" Chris instructed "Time to get evaluated"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

_A/N: As always flashbacks will be typed like this! _

Heather walked with Chris into a room, and Chris shut the door and pointed to the chair across from his desk meaning this was his office. It was most likely where he spent most of his time.

"So what exactly do you want from me?" Heather crossed her arms "I killed my boyfriend and you already know that"

"I do" Chris smirked at her leaning back in the chair and putting his feet on the desk "But only you know why you did it, the news can tell you the version of whatever they want but only you can tell me what happened in between and that's the story I want"

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" Heather asked "What if I don't even know what made me snap at him? Yeah, I got pissed at him but I never meant to kill the asshole"

"How long were you together?" Chris asked

"Two years" Heather told Chris "He was a worthless piece of garbage, I gave everything up for him, including my family! I got a part time job and juggled school so we could live together and all he ever did was sit around and watch TV and cheat on me!"

"Go on….." Chris told her "Continue?"

"Fine…." Heather sighed

"_Alejandro! I'm home baby!" Heather walked in the front door of the apartment they shared and Saw Alejandro just sitting on the couch doing nothing at all, They went to school together and lived together even though they were only in high school, Heather took a job at a fast food place and Alejandro was supposed to be looking for work but that never happened and eventually Heather just dropped it, Alejandro told her he wanted to "Focus on schoolwork" more which he never did his homework anyway, Heather did that for him along with hers after she got home from work, Focusing on schoolwork for Alejandro just meant that he wanted a hot tutor to sleep with. _

"_Hey" Alejandro greeted her from the couch he was sitting "How was work?"_

"_Busy"Heather told him "Did you do the dishes?"_

"_I didn't get around to it" Alejandro told her "I was with my tutor who says I'm doing well! By the way could you do my history report for me it's due tomorrow!"_

"_I'll try" Heather told him sighing "That means I'll have to put aside the laundry and doing my English homework….."_

"_You would do that for me?" Alejandro got up and kissed her "I'm touched"_

"_I didn't exactly say I would do it….." Heather told him "I just got home and I have other things to do! I can't do everything myself!"_

"_Neither can I" Alejandro told her "The bills came today, You know we don't have enough" _

"_I know" Heather sighed "I could always quit school and work full time"_

"_We could always move in with my parents" Alejandro suggested "I know you guys don't get along but it's better then living here! At least then you'll have time for both of our reports and school work and you'll have your social life back!"_

"_Fine…." Heather agreed "Promise me things will get better then?" _

_A few weeks later they moved into Alejandro's parents house, The only one that actually tried to like her was Alejandro's mother, the rest of them pretty much ignored her, of course nothing changed in fact it got worse with Alejandro's cheating, he would be over a new girls house every night while Heather had to quit school to pay her way to live in his house, Now she was doing Jose's homework too! Thankfully he graduated in a few months so that would stop, lucky for her it stopped sooner then she thought when both brothers suddenly dropped out too! Then she never saw him at all and was stuck at home with his family who hated her, Alejandro was a charmer though and very good looking, regardless of how heartless and useless he was she couldn't say no to him. _

"_Where have you been?" Heather waited for him downstairs at 3am _

"_I was out with some friends" Alejandro told him _

"_You said you were going to help me clean" Heather told him "You told me and your mother that!"_

"_My mother knows very well by now that I won't" Alejandro told her "You should know that too!" _

"_I don't know why I deal with you" Heather sighed "You're going to drive me to drink one of these days….."_

"_Heather, you know I love you" Alejandro told her "Don't be like that"_

"_Don't be like what?" Heather asked "I do everything for YOU! I gave up my family and education for YOU and what do you give me?"_

"_I always come back to you" Alejandro told her "That should mean something"_

"_You shouldn't be cheating in the first place!" Heather told him _

"_They mean nothing to me" Alejandro told her "Do they live here with me?" _

"_No" Heather told him _

"_They don't live with me because they are whores" Alejandro told her "You're not a whore, you are my girlfriend who I love very much and some day plan to marry! I may not be the best and I may cheat sometimes but I always come back to you and that's all that should matter" _

"_You need to do better" Heather told him "Get a job! Please? Can you do that for me?" _

"_I will I promise" Alejandro kissed her "Let's go to bed, Tomorrow I'll make you breakfast and then you can help me find a job" _

_Of course Alejandro's cheating ways never stopped and he only "Changed" for a day or two! Nothing was ever permanent for Alejandro, Heather was the longest relationship he ever really had, He himself told Heather that he cheated and Heather cared for him that much that she stayed, it was really a bad case of one sided love. _

"Eventually I couldn't take it anymore" Heather told Chris "I should have left but I was in too deep! I gave up everything and in return he gave me nothing not even love or consideration"

"So you killed him? Chris asked her "Do you think it makes you nuts? Do you think you're crazy?"

"I think I was a fool for ever believing him" Heather told Chris "I never should have dropped out of school or left my family"

"Are you crazy?" Chris asked "You didn't answer that"

"I don't think I am" Heather honestly told him "But isn't that the story? Crazy people never assume they're crazy"

"I don't think you're crazy" Chris told her "It's my opinion, the public has man versions of the story but if what you say it true then I would say you are not crazy"

"Does this mean I have to go to jail then?" Heather asked "Being as you say I'm not crazy?"

"No, you'll be staying here" Chris informed her "I don't think you're nuts I think pressure got to you, but it's my job to evaluate you, It's not my choice on who gets released and who doesn't when it comes to cases like these, meaning if your family admitted you or you didn't kill anyone then they can decide when you can go, however being as you did kill him it's completely up to the a judge which would take a very long time so for now you will be staying with us"

"That's it?" Heather asked "Telling you my story gets me nowhere?"

"Pretty much" Chris laughed "It made you feel better, I'll put you in anger classes and that's basically it"

"So, I'm pretty much spending my life in here to rot?" Heather asked Chris who then got up and opened the door to his office

"Pretty much" Chris told her "I don't know what else to tell you, but I need to go handle Zeke, in which he truly does belong here…I hope he didn't set fire to the toilet seat again"

Chris sighed and quickly ran down the hall to tend to whatever disaster Zeke caused this time, there was ALWAYS something that boy was doing.

Heather walked down the hall, it was quiet, so quiet it was almost creepy, Heather made it down the hall to find Noah talking to himself, Heather decided to listen to the boy, he was reading and making comments to himself, just sitting there on the floor, Heather was sure he wasn't even supposed to be there.

"So when using make sure you only use 3 at most if giving to patient otherwise side effects could be risky…." Heather heard Noah reading "Do not continue to give to patient if fever reaches over 100, if for any reason fever does reach over 100, stop the usage and call a doctor immediately!"

"That boy loves his medical books…." Heather said to herself as Noah kept reading to himself about whatever it was he was reading, she listened carefully as he stopped reading and was actually talking to himself.

"So, that's what went wrong with Cody….." Noah sighed to himself

Heather was shocked, Did she actually hear him say that? Maybe not but he sure as hell heard her when she tripped.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked helping her up

"Nothing…I…was….just…." Heather was surprised "So, you read medical books?"

"Yes, I do" Noah told her "Don't change the subject, Were you spying on me?"

Heather couldn't help but blurt it out to the boy.

"You Remember" Heather couldn't help but say to Noah, Noah's face remained emotionless and he just looked at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

_A/N: As always flashbacks are typed like this. _

"I don't know what you mean" Noah just looked at her "In fact I should be going"

"You remember don't you?" Heather looked at him "Noah! C'mon I heard you!"

Noah closed his book and walked away, this was not good enough for Heather so she followed him in hopes he would give her the answers she wanted. Noah walked all the way down a long hallway with Heather right behind him the whole time, finally they reached the hallway for the patients.

"Any reason you're following me?" Noah finally turned around and asked her

"I heard you…." Heather told him "You shouldn't do that to Cody! He can get you out of here! Don't you want to leave?"

"Who's Cody?" Noah smirked at her rolling his eyes "I don't know anyone by that name"

This was pissing Heather off! He knew exactly who Cody was, she heard him say it! He may have everyone else fooled but he didn't have her fooled and she wanted him to know that.

"Stop playing games with me" Heather glared at him "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Do I?" Noah asked "Maybe you should mind your own business"

"Maybe you should get out of here!" Heather told him "Don't you want to get out of here?"

"I can't" Noah told her "Now will you leave me alone? I would like to go back to my room"

"Noah, you can get out of here!" Heather grabbed him by his shirt "Cody would be more then happy to get you out of here! You CAN leave!"

"I know" Noah looked at her "But I don't deserve to leave"

"What does that even mean?" Heather sighed

"It means you should mind your own business and go to your room and leave me alone" Noah glared at her and walked to his room slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Duncan was walking down the hall practically pleading with Chris, after telling his story he really wanted some answers.<p>

"Dude! C'mon! I told you my story!" Duncan yelled "I just want to know what happened"

"I still don't know the whole story" Chris walked with him writing in his chart "Gwen still needs to tell me her part"

"If I get her to talk would you please help me?" Duncan begged

"Listen, I'll look into it" Chris told him "I'll see what can be done"

"So if she did then you will?" Duncan asked him

"Yes" Chris sighed "If I can find this Courtney girl then I'll contact her for you but I doubt she'll want to come and see you, if she hasn't by now"

"I already know Courtney won't come and see me" Duncan told him "After our talk she never came back to school, she transferred so she wouldn't have to see me"

"So why would you want me to contact her after all this time?" Chris asked "Do you really think she'll even come and see you?"

"I just want to know if she had the baby" Duncan told him "Gwen saw her on the street almost a year later, I didn't so I never got the chance to ask her"

"Did Gwen ask her?" Chris asked him

"No, I don't think so" Duncan sighed "I just want to know if my baby was ever born….."

"Alright" Chris agreed "I'll see if I can get in touch with her"

"You would need to contact her parents" Duncan told him "I don't know where they would even live now, they moved away"

"Just don't get your hopes up of her coming to see you….." Chris sighed

"Oh I won't" Duncan told him with tears in his eyes "I know she won't come"

"What makes you so sure?" Chris asked "There is a very slim chance….."

"A person can't visit you when they're dead" Duncan started crying and walked away from Chris heading back to his room.

* * *

><p>Izzy was skipping down the hallways following Chef as he was trying to talk to Eva about her medication. Chef was having a very hard time talking to Eva when this girl wouldn't leave him alone.<p>

"So, Eva how is the medication?" Chef asked "You feel any better?"

"No!" Eva yelled "I still want to punch stuff! Why am I banned from the gym?"

"Because you can't punch people" Chef told her "Human punching bags aren't legal"

"WHY NOT?" Izzy chimed in "One time when I was building an igloo me and the penguins beat an Eskimo with a frozen fish!"

"Can I punch HER?" Eva asked

"Sadly, No" Chef rolled his eyes "Izzy what do you want?"

"Izzy is bored" Izzy complained "Izzy wants to be restrained"

"You WANT to be restrained?" Chef asked her "Usually patients don't want that…."

"If you restrain her can I beat the shit out of her?" Eva smirked making a face

"Sure!" Izzy agreed "Sounds like fun!"

"Okay, I think that's enough….." Chef wrote his notes down "Eva needs new medicine because this is obviously not working and Izzy….Uh…I don't even know what to write"

"I want you to restrain me!" Izzy sang "R-E-S-T-R-A-I-N Find out what it means to meeeeee! Lalalala!

"It's R-E-S-P-E-C-T" Chef rolled his eyes and walked away and Chris happened to walk by

"RESTRAIN ME!" Izzy screamed in his face "I WANT TO BE LIKE HODINI AND ESCAPE!"

"Izzy, I don't have time for that" Chris told her "Go ask Harold"

"Okayyyyy!" Izzy climbed through a vent and took off

Chris sighed and walked into his office leaving the crazy girl to herself. A promise is a promise after all, he made his way back to his office and picked up his phone

"Hello?" Chris spoke to the person on the other end of the phone "Hi, This is Dr. Chris Mclean and I was wondering if you could pull a hospital record for me?...No…Not a patient of mine….The name is Courtney Blakeslee"

There was a pause on the other line and Chris heard Typing being done in the background, after a few minutes the woman came back on the line.

"Dr. Mclean?" The woman asked "Medical or Death?"

"Send me both" Chris told her

"Will do" The woman told him

"Thank you" Chris hung up the phone and decided to go check and see what disaster Izzy has caused this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_A/N: Flashbacks will be told like this! _

It was later in the day, Heather was officially bored now! They had their meeting and she got to hear a long drawn out story that Izzy had told. Her story lasted 4 hours! Which was 3 hours more then the meeting was even supposed to be, Chris told Chef that he had been dodging it for too long and after not allowing Izzy to speak for 8 sessions in a row he had to let her so after cursing Chris out still decided it was a bad idea, that's when Chris reminded him who exactly signed his paycheck and sure enough Chef had a change of heart and agreed with Chris.

Once the session was over Heather decided to play crazy 8's with Gwen, Trent and Harold but that went horrible when Harold decided he was playing some fantasy role play game and decided he was a knight and tried to ride a chair he hurt himself and Chris had to take him to the medical wing, after that Trent decided that he would rather play Crazy 9's instead and changed the rules to the game and then when Nobody else understood these rules he started to stomp his feet 9 times and Chris had to come over and escort him back to his room. Gwen decided to go and talk to Sierra and that left Heather alone watching everyone else. She sighed wondering if this was really what she wanted in her life, not that she had much of a choice anyway, the damage was already done, and she wished she could take a remote and press the rewind button taking her back to the start of the relationship she had when she first met Alejandro….Before she knew the real him.

_Heather walked down the hallway at school going to her locker one final time before she walked home, her locker was on the 6__th__ floor of the school which is why she hated it! It was the most incontinent location ever! It was also down at the end of the hallway which had nothing there anyway except the room for kids going to detention, Heather was a decent student so she didn't end up there often, only when she was late for her classes 3 times in a row because of the stupid location of her locker! She really hated the location of the damn locker! Whose idea was it to put lockers on the 6__th__ floor at a complete dead end of a hallway anyway? _

**THUD **

_Heather just dropped every book she was carrying on the floor again along with her English notes that were now scattered in the hallway, Heather sighed at the task of going to her locker and how difficult it really had become! This happened frequently and if this didn't happen she also had the greatest locker ever that came with the ability of super security! It was so secure that sometimes she couldn't even get it opened because the door jammed and got stuck at least 3 times a week! Heather knew she would be late getting home, she didn't even care at this point it was just a matter of picking up her English notes. _

"_Here let me help you" a voice came up behind her "You'll have this cleaned up a lo quicker"_

"_Thanks" Heather told him "I didn't know YOU had a crappy locker on this floor too, I've never seen you here in between classes"_

"_I don't have a crappy locker on this floor" He laughed "I have a fairly decent locker on the 2__nd__ floor"_

"_So what's with the wasted trip up here?" Heather laughed _

"_Detention" He told her "I'm Alejandro" _

"_I've heard the name before" Heather told him "Football team?" _

"_Don't forget soccer" Alejandro told her "And you are?" _

"_I'm Heather" Heather introduced herself "I've been to detention before"_

"_Badass" Alejandro laughed "I've heard of you though, you're smart and bitchy!"_

"_So that's all you know me as" Heather smirked "The brainy Bitch?" _

"_Yes" Alejandro told her as he handed her the last of her English notes "It's not a bad thing" _

"_I guess not" Heather laughed "What did you do to get Detention?" _

"_I started that food fight" Alejandro told her "Are you going home? Maybe we could walk together?" _

"_I thought you had detention?" Heather smirked at him _

"_What are they going to do?" Alejandro asked "Give me detention for skipping detention?" _

"_Good point" Heather laughed "Sure! I guess we can walk home together just as soon as I open my fucking locker!"_

"_Forget it" Alejandro laughed "How about we get you a nice 2__nd__ floor locker with a view of the Cafeteria?" _

"_That would be great!" Heather agreed _

"_My locker combination is 12 right, 4 left and then 26 right" Alejandro winked at her "Write it down and don't forget it"_

"_Won't your girlfriend get jealous?" Heather asked him _

"_I don't think so, considering she is the one I'm moving into my locker" Alejandro told her "I just hope your boyfriend isn't the jealous type especially when he finds out he lost his girlfriend to a football and soccer player…" _

"_Oh I'm sure he won't be" Heather smirked because she was single well she was until the moment "Is this how you always get your girlfriends?"_

"_Are you saying you accept?" Alejandro asked her _

"_Yes!" Heather kissed him in the hallway, once the kiss broke she laughed _

"_What's so funny?" Alejandro asked her "I always move fast especially when it comes to pretty girls" _

_Heather would soon learn that those words were 100% true! He did move fast when it came to pretty girls and half the girls he saw were pretty to him! _

Heather snapped out of her thoughts of Alejandro to Duncan waving his hand in front of her face

"Hellooooooooo!" Duncan waved his hand in front of her "Earth to Heather!"

"Oh…Huh…What now?" Heather asked finally snapping out of it

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me and Harold hold Izzy underwater while she has her hands restrained…" Duncan told her "I've been trying to ask you for 10 minutes!"

"No, I'll pass" Heather rolled her eyes at him

"You sure?" Duncan asked "You look so bored here"

"I am bored" Heather told him "But I'm not bored enough to do that"

"Give it time" Duncan laughed "You'll get bored sitting around here and then you'll truly start to lose your mind!"

"I'll never be that bored" Noah rolled his eyes "I always find better things to do with my time"

Noah then sat on the couch next to Heather as it was the only couch in the room and well obviously Noah wanted to sit there

"You never wanna do anything fun" Duncan sighed at Noah "You should be in a nursing home, you're as much fun as a 70 year old dude"

"You should be a doctor" Heather glared at Noah and smirked "You sure read a lot of medical books"

"I read many other books too" Noah glared at her not liking her conversation "I don't just read, I study!"

"Maybe you could show me some of your books?" Heather asked "I'm sure you have many more in your room"

"Oh he does!" Duncan told her and Noah was shooting Heather looks that could kill

"Maybe I could stop by your room and see some?" Heather asked "I'm always looking for something good to read"

"I could always bring you a few to read" Noah told her "We don't need to go all the way to my room to see a bunch of books!"

"Dude!" Duncan got an idea "How about you read some of my comic books! They're way better then any book Noah has!"

"Sounds good" Heather smiled "Thanks Duncan"

"Don't you have a lunatic to restrain?" Noah questioned Duncan

"Oh shit! I forgot about that!" Duncan remembered "Noah! Could you show Heather where my comics are?"

Noah didn't even have time to respond, Duncan was already running down the hallway and was gone leaving Noah and Heather sitting on the couch together alone.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" Noah asked her "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"You came over here" Heather told him "Besides Duncan didn't know anything"

"Nobody does" Noah told her "Nobody needs to know and Nobody will"

"Nobody needs to know what?" Heather smirked "I think I'd like to see Duncan's comics"

"I'm sure you do" Noah rolled his eyes "But if it makes you happy you can look through every single thing in my room, I could care less"

Noah stood up and walked with Heather to his room that he shared with Duncan, He opened the door and sat on his bed.

"Duncan's comic books are over there" Noah pointed "My stuff is over here, take a look at whatever you want"

Heather scanned through a few of Duncan's comic books and pretended to be interested which made Noah smirk, Heather looked at the pictures Duncan had that he taped to the wall, a few were of Gwen and him and there was one of his parents with Gwen and Duncan then there was a picture of Duncan with a tan girl with brown hair that had highlights in it, she didn't look like she would even be the type to hang out with him.

"That's Courtney" Noah told her "That's the only picture he has of her"

Heather touched the picture with her finger and smiled they seemed happy in this picture, it somehow reminded her of Alejandro and her when they started going out.

"Now would you like to rummage through my stuff?" Noah smirked

"Yes, I would" Heather told him

"Knock yourself out" Noah muttered "Before I do it for you…."

Heather looked at this giant box of books Noah presented to her, well more like threw at her. Inside this box she found books on almost every topic possible from cooking to knitting. Heather finally found what she was looking for that made her the most curious about Noah his medical books.

**Nurses guide to properly treat patients **

**Pills: Name's and side effects **

**What's wrong with my body?**

**When medicine goes wrong**

**How to make medicine from home**

"This is what I'm talking about!" Heather showed him the books "You have more of these then anything else! Almost every time I see you I see you with medical books"

"What's your point?" Noah smirked "I like to learn things"

"I can see that" Heather told him putting his books back in his box "Mind if I ask what you're reading now?"

"I'm reading a book on how to deal with my anger" Noah rolled his eyes "Nothing medical I promise you that, Chris thinks I have inner anger or something"

Heather said nothing to him, she just looked at him! She knew he knew exactly what he was talking about and it was driving her crazy that he wouldn't admit it, She then wondered why exactly Cody wasn't suspicious of Noah's odd fascination with medical books and why the hell he would bring these books to Noah. Heather was about to leave when Cody walked in.

"Hey Noah" Cody went over to the boy and hugged him

"Who are you and why are you hugging me?" Noah asked him just standing there.

"Cody" Cody reminded him "I come here to see you every day!"

"Nope, can't say I remember you" Noah rolled his eyes and Cody sighed

"I'm Cody and I'm the one who brings you books" Cody told him still hugging him "Now do you remember?"

"Yes, you're book boy" Noah told him "I made a new list for you of books I want"

"I won't get them for you unless you give me a hug" Cody told him taking the list Noah wrote for him.

"If I must" Noah sighed and looked at Cody and briefly hugged the boy

"Well I can see it's not a good day for visiting" Cody told Noah "So, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Chris if you need me"

"Fine by me…..Uh….Colby?" Noah told him "I'll see you tomorrow then I guess"

Cody put Noah's list in his pocket and walked out the door, Heather just stood there and Noah looked at her and smirked.

"He never stays long" Noah rolled his eyes "I'm surprised he didn't put more effort into it today"

"See! You do know!" Heather told him "You do remember, so why don't you just tell him you remember!"

Heather walked over towards the door, she had enough of Noah and his bullshit! Heather slammed the door and shut it behind her leaving Noah in his room alone. Noah sighed after she left and shook his head he was hoping she would just leave him alone already, everyone else did and nobody questioned anything he did so why should she?

"It's not about what I remember" Noah told himself "It's about what Cody doesn't"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: _As always flashbacks will be typed like this! _

This was the time of the day that Heather hated the most, she hated sitting here and listening to everyone rant and bitch about the most pointless things! She hated it even more when Chris would come and listen to this stupid people talk! No wonder Chef didn't like giving some people a chance to say anything! So Now they were all sitting around for their talking session and Heather decided to sit net to Duncan as he appeared to be her only normal friend, Sadly the story they were listening to was putting them both to sleep!

_There I was riding my white horse named Clyde and we were going straight through the forbidden forest of Nardeerna nothing was going to stop me as I was going to rescue the fair princess! 3 of my friends died in the process but It was well worth it to save the princess! Oh how I loved the princess, her hair so long and dark and her breasts so large and perky! I couldn't wait to climb her hair and make love to the princess! I finally reached her after many years of trying and 27 men dying but it was worth it just to spend those moments with her! I pulled her hair to climb her tower and it came apart….._

"_Watch it!" Princess Lashawna yelled "It may be long but that doesn't mean you can just pull it!" _

"_I'm very sorry my princess" Harold bowed and apologized "Do you know another way I can gain access to the tower door?"_

"_Duh! Use the front door!" Princess Lashawna "I just got that weave put in and you just went and ruined it! Use the damn door!"_

"_Okay Okay! Gosh my princess no need to yell" Harold sighed "I've been looking for you for years"_

"_You proved yourself worthy!" Princess Lashawna told him as Harold climbed the many many stairs! Finally after an hour of climbing Harold made it to the princess's tower _

"_Can we make love now my fair princess?" Harold asked "I've come so far for this!"_

"_Yeah, sure why not" Princess Lashawna agreed and directed Harold to the bed in his tower _

"Are you finished?" Chef yawned "You tell this story every chance you get!"

"It's true!" Harold told him "The fair Princess Lashawna and I made love"

"Yeah, Not what happened Harold" Chef told him "I have your chart here are you forgetting?"

"You can have my charts, I'm telling you it happened" Harold insisted

"Harold, you met a girl at school named Lashawna and added her to your fantasy world" Chef rolled his eyes "I have the papers from the restraining order she filed against you! You pulled her hair and tried to climb it!"

"I may have…." Harold admitted "But she was a princess! My princess radar went off like crazy!"

"Anyway…" Chef ignored him "Thank you for sharing that interesting tale! Gwen would you like to speak?"

"Do it Gwen!" Duncan told her

"No way!" Gwen told him "I already told you earlier this morning it wasn't going to happen!"

"Look, I told them my part" Duncan reminded her "Just tell them yours! It would help me so much!"

"Help you do what?" Gwen yelled "Get out of here? You are just as guilty as I am! Lucky for you your ass isn't in jail"

"Yeah I know" Duncan put his head down "But you would be in jail without me"

"Yeah, were in this together" Gwen told him "You know that! You promised you never would mention this to anyone again"

"I know" Duncan told her "I miss her though and you know that!"

"Whose fault is that?" Gwen asked him

"Yours" Duncan told her "It was completely your fault!"

"I did it for you" Gwen told him "Then this is how you repay me…..I'm so out of this session!"

Gwen stormed off to her room leaving Duncan sitting in his chair, Heather patted Duncan's back to reassure him everything would be okay and she wouldn't be mad at him for long. Everyone was looking at Duncan so Chris did a fake cough to end the silence

"So, How about a field trip?" Chris suggested

"I'm soooo in!" Izzy chimed in "Can we go to Disneyworld? What about China?"

"Uh….No" Chris told her "This Field trip is strictly for Duncan"

The room applauded

"Sure" Duncan agreed "Where we going?"

"You'll see" Chris told him "So you wanna go? I have papers that allow it….."

"What's so great about a field trip?" Heather asked while everyone applauded

"He's the first one of us to leave" Noah told her "Nobody ever gets out once they get in"

"Not even for field trips?" Heather asked

"No" Noah told her

"You know you COULD leave" Heather told Noah "If you would ju-"

"Okay! Enough of this!" Chef stopped the arguing as Duncan and Chris left "Anyone else wanna share a story?"

"Pick me!" Sierra pleaded

"Fine" Chef sighed "Go ahead"

_Sierra was walking down the hallway happily as she did every morning in school, she couldn't wait to see Cody! It was Thursday morning which meant that Cody used the Lavender shampoo in his hair this morning! She just couldn't wait to sniff it! She wrote Cody a poem like she did everyday! Usually Cody would smile and just look at her after he read them as he quickly scurried off to class….Cody was always late for Class every time Sierra would try to talk to him in the hallway! Sierra just figured he was busy and one day he would write her a poem or a note back ad she would surely treasure it. _

_That afternoon Cody had Gym and Sierra went to catch him before Gym ended, she wanted to ask him to go Roller skating with her this Friday and she also wanted to smell his amazingly delicious scented hair! She walked outside the gym doors and looked in the glass window to see if she could spot the boy she loved. When she looked into the doors she saw the class doing multiple things which included Basketball, Kickball and running laps around the gym! That was what Cody was doing, Well he wasn't actually running he was walking with one of his friends. Sierra decided that since she was there she would watch him walk with his friend, after all Cody did have a nice ass to look at, What she saw she didn't like too much, Cody and his friend were now walking and holding hands and then it got worse! Cody's friend stopped to tie his shoe and Cody HELPED him and when they were done his friend kissed him on the lips! Sierra was sure Cody had lost his mind, after all he was going to be her future boyfriend and husband. _

_After gym was over Cody and his friend kissed goodbye and Cody came out the doors to go home. Sierra was ready to give her future boyfriend and husband a piece of her mind. _

"_Cody!" Sierra yelled "What's going on?"_

"_What do you mean?" Sierra asked _

"_Gym Class" Sierra crossed her arms _

"_Yeah, I had gym" Cody told her "I always have gym class on Thursday"_

"_I came to ask you if you wanted to go skating with me tomorrow" Sierra told him "I saw your special friend"_

"_Oh you saw that?" Cody asked "I guess I can't deny it, that's my boyfriend"_

"_Boyfriend?" Sierra asked "You're gay?" _

"_Bisexual actually" Cody told her "I'm really sorry Sierra I just don't feel that way" _

"_Who is he?" Sierra asked "How long have you been with him?"_

"_His name is Noah and we started dating last week" Cody told her "I like you as a friend and Noah stole my heart, I'm sorry Sierra" _

_Sierra blocked that day out of her head and blocked the whole idea of Cody even having a boyfriend out of her head, she refused to accept it and she didn't accept this at all. In fact she blocked the relationship out entirely in her head and continued to date Noah, Sadly Cody's parents didn't accept it so he moved into his own apartment with Noah, which was the final straw for Sierra! She blocked everything after that day out of her head still believing that Cody would one day love her just like she had always imagined. _

"That's what happened" Sierra giggled "Then I got transferred to this school here and now Cody comes and see's me after classes almost every day! I don't know why Noah got transferred here but Cody loves me so that's all that matters!"

Noah rolled his eyes at her

"Sometimes" Sierra told the group "He brings me things and tells me he loves me!"

Noah glared at her

"Bullshit!" Noah told her "Is this session over? I'm going back to my room"

Noah stormed off leaving Sierra to continue talking about Cody, With Chris being gone with Duncan Chef allowed him to just leave the session, Heather decided this would be the best time to talk to Noah

"Can I be excused?" Heather asked and once Chef gave her a nod and sighed she chased after him all the way to his room.

"Noah talk to me" Heather told him "What was that about?"

"He doesn't love her" Noah told her "Sierra is completely wrong and made up most of that story in her head"

"So you do remember?" Heather asked "Why won't you just go home with him?"

"It's not that simple" Noah told her "I won't go with Cody because it's dangerous for me to be anywhere near me and it's too hard for me to break up with him after everything I've done to him! To see him come and see me every day like nothing is wrong is torture for me, I can't live with him I can barely look at him!"

_Noah and Cody have been living together ever since Cody's parents tossed him out and things were going well for awhile, Noah tutored after school for money and Cody had a job working at a daycare center right after school and that seemed to pay the bills and the rent. They were in 11__th__ grade and living on their own, the only problem was Sierra, She was always calling Cody's cell phone and even writing letters to the apartment and sending Cody birthday and Christmas cards, This made Noah jealous that someone loved Cody as much as he did but he could care less what that crazy girl did as long as he had Cody. _

_Noah was studying medicine and planned on going to school for it, Noah wanted to make a difference in the world and Noah would often gather his own ingredients to make medicine and sometimes he would even mix several medicines to see the effect, he found himself testing these medicines by putting them in drinks and food and offering them to the homeless and the stray cats in the neighborhood waiting to see the effects what he created would have. Noah felt confident that he knew what he was doing and decided he would try it out on Cody. _

"_Cody, Can you do me a favor?" Noah asked one day when Cody walked in the door _

"_Sure!" Cody agreed "What do you need?"_

"_I made this so could you drink this and then sit on the couch?" Noah asked "Let me know how you feel in 20 minutes?" _

"_What it is?" Cody asked "It smells bad"_

"_But it could be good for you" Noah told him "It's like cold medicine, I just want you to try it and let me know how you feel"_

"_Are you sure it's safe?" Cody asked "I don't know if it's a good idea" _

"_Cody, I've been studying for months" Noah told him "I know what's good for you and what's bad for you"_

"_I don't want to do it" Cody told him "Sorry, But I work with kids and I can't be around them with things like that in my system"_

"_Cody, you are going to do this" Noah told him "If you trust me you'll do it"_

_Noah pinned Cody down to the couch and forced him to drink whatever he just made and refused to allow his boyfriend up until the medicine was swallowed. _

"_There we go" Noah told him "Now just sit there and wait"_

"_For what exactly?" Cody put his head down "I can't believe you would make me do it"_

"_Get used to it" Noah told him "I'm going to need you to do it for awhile, I love you Cody and I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you, Just write down if you feel tired or sick to your stomach and stuff like that" _

"_Whatever Noah" Cody sighed and laid on the couch. _

_Noah has become more aggressive with Cody over the months and seemed to want Cody to test more and more, it went from drinking things to injections and Cody just got used to it and tried to support Noah, He really did seem to know what he was doing so Cody trusted him and just did what he asked_

_Another habit Noah started to have was he liked to be in control of the sex which was fine with Cody it was just the way he went about it, Noah would often slip Cody sleeping pills or something of that sort and then carry him to the bedroom, Cody didn't mind Noah having control but he didn't care for the sleeping pills, Cody was hardly conscious and Noah was constantly giving him things. _

_One Friday night Cody was really sick and he could hardly walk, His muscles were actually going stiff in his legs and his vision was blurry. _

"_Noah!" Cody yelled to his boyfriend _

_Noah came running into the bedroom _

"_Yes?" Noah walked over to the bed "What's wrong Cody?"_

"_I have to pee" Cody told him "I'm having a hard time moving my legs and I can't really see well" _

"_Can you walk at all?" Noah was concerned "Here let's try walking together"_

"_I'm walking like a drunk" Cody complained "I think I should go to the hospital" _

"_Cody, I can't take you to the hospital" Noah frowned "Not with everything I've been giving you" _

"_You said it was safe" Cody told him "Is this a side effect?"_

"_It could be" Noah told him "Just lay down and I'll make you something to get you better"_

"_Noah, quit playing doctor" Cody told him "You need to stop doing this, just please take me somewhere to get treated" _

"_Cody, I said no" Noah pushed him back in the bed "Stay here, I'll fix you" _

_Noah went downstairs and tried to figure out what exactly went wrong with Cody and the medicine, maybe he was playing doctor a tad bit too much? Maybe he gave Cody too much? Either way he couldn't and wouldn't take him to the hospital unless he had no other choice. He found something he thought would make Cody better and went upstairs only to find Cody was grabbing on to things trying to go downstairs _

"_Cody, I thought I asked you to stay in bed?" Noah asked him "I have something here to help you"_

"_I don't want it" Cody whined "I want to see a doctor! Please just take me?" _

"_No, Try this first" Noah grabbed Cody "This injection should help you"_

"_What if it doesn't?" Cody asked _

"_I'll worry about that when the time comes" Noah sighed getting impatient "Give me your arm" _

"_I said no" Cody pulled away from Noah and not knowing what else to do, Noah pushed Cody out of annoyance, Cody fell down the stairs and bashed his head._

_Noah quickly ran down after Cody and gave him the injection and hoped that Cody would wake up, he moved Cody to the couch and promised to Cody and himself that this would be the last time he ever made Cody take something he just hoped that the injection wouldn't kill him first. _

_Noah waited 4 hours pacing back and forth and watching Cody on the couch, he had been unconscious since the fall and Noah was panicking he didn't know what to do, how would he explain to the hospital what happened to Cody? He didn't want to call but he didn't want to lose Cody because of his stupidity and obsession with medicine! He basically felt he became a mad scientist and used his boyfriend for a test subject. _

_Finally he called the hospital, they asked him what Cody was taking and Noah had confessed and the police were called, If Cody died he was going to jail and if Cody was alive Noah would be safe as long as Cody agreed not to press charges and said he took the medicine of his own free will. _

_Cody was in a coma for 3 days, in which Noah was locked up in Jail, Luckily for Noah Cody woke up, Cody didn't remember the accident at all, He didn't even know why he was in the hospital and all Cody remembered was Noah studied medicine and he took something once or twice and that Noah was his boyfriend, so Noah was allowed to go home with Cody. _

_Cody didn't remember anything about the months of medicine Noah had been giving him, Noah liked it that way at first, they said he was suffering memory loss from taking all that medicine and that Cody's memory would only get worse as the years went on. _

_This meant that Noah got a second chance to not play doctor with Cody as he didn't remember any of it anyway, Noah started to feel horrible about himself though, he felt he didn't deserve Cody, He couldn't sleep in the same bed with him or even look at him so he decided he would just pretend he didn't know him and he was losing his mind, he couldn't break up with Cody, he would never understand why and Noah couldn't tell him why either, Noah was such a horrible person and Cody was so forgiving for the parts he actually remembered and the rest was like it never happened and it killed Noah everyday that Cody would only get worse and it was all his fault. _

"That's what happened" Noah told Heather "So, I faked memory loss and Cody being the good boyfriend decided I should get tested and I of course made myself fail and here I am where I should be"

Heather couldn't even find the words to say anything to Noah, She just started walking back to her room and that's when Noah called out

"You better keep your mouth shut!"

**What do you think of Noah? Where is Chris taking Duncan? Will we ever hear Gwen's story? Do you want Heather to tell Cody or not? **

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

_A/N: Flashbacks will be told like this. _

A/N: Holy shit! My writing really improved since the last time I updated this! Let's see if I can attempt to top every chapter...

* * *

><p>Heather stayed in her room the rest of the day, She couldn't believe that Noah told her that and she didn't know what to do! Part of her wanted to tell Cody just so he could feel better about himself but the other half of her wanted to say nothing because she knew that Cody wouldn't like the truth anymore than she or Noah did. Heather laid on her bed for hours trying to figure out what to do, Even if she told Chris what are the chances he would believe her? She couldn't exactly prove it.<p>

"What are you doing?" Gwen walked in the room and grabbed something from her dresser drawer.

"Staring at the ceiling as I waste my life rotting in here" Heather rolled her eyes

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gwen asked her

"Do you want to talk about why you're here?" Heather laughed "Get lost!"

"Whatever Heather" Gwen rolled her eyes "Don't stay in here to long, you'll go completely nuts"

"I just want to be left alone!" Heather yelled at her "Just go do whatever it is you plan on doing"

* * *

><p>Duncan was sitting in Chris's car, He couldn't believe that for the first time in his life since the accident happened he was out in the real world. He was taking every single site in, Looking at all the houses and cars go by, It's been a long time since he saw any of these things up close! He couldn't help but feel slightly nervous even getting in Chris's car! He hasn't taken a ride in any vehicle anywhere since he arrived there. They must have been driving for about 2 hours when Duncan finally took a deep breath and asked<p>

"Where are you taking me?" Duncan asked Chris

"You don't remember this place?" Chris smirked at him "Take a guess"

"Chris! I really don't know!" Duncan sighed "Just tell me!"

"You've must have been locked up a real long time" Chris laughed "Don't even remember your own town?"

"This?!" Duncan's eyes grew wide "This can't be it!"

"It is" Chris told him "I brought you here for a reason"

"Everything looks so different" Duncan practically whispered

Chris drove them down a long road and eventually Duncan started seeing less and less houses and people around and more trees, Finally Duncan realized where they were going and everything started to come back to him. They got to the gate and Chris stopped the car.

"We're here" Chris told him "You ready for this?"

"Not really..." Duncan told him "But I know this will be the only chance I'll ever have to see her, Do you know where they buried her?"

"Yeah, I know where she's buried" Chris sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy for Duncan.

* * *

><p>Heather decided to take Gwen's advice and leave the room before she went nuts with her own thoughts. Heather rolled her eyes when she saw Noah and Cody sitting in the 'Fun activity room' that they were forced to spend hours in. Just the thought of being near Noah knowing his secret pissed Heather off, If she could get out of her she would have so why is he still here?! Why did Cody have to be such a nice accepting guy?! If he was an asshole it would be so much easier to tell him!<p>

"Hey Heather!" Cody called her over and Heather sighed knowing that she would have to listen to more of Noah's bullshit.

"Hey Cody" Heather faked a smile and sat down "What are you guys up to?"

"We're going to do a puzzle" Cody told her "I brought this one from home, It's one of Noah's favorites"

"I don't like puzzles" Noah crossed his arms "Why on earth would you bring me a puzzle?! I asked you to bring me books and yet you brought me a puzzle!"

"I brought you this Puzzle because it was one of your favorites" Cody told him "Do you remember the puzzle? It's a beach with a nice boardwalk, You bought it because you always said you wanted to go there with me"

"I doubt I would say that" Noah rolled his eyes "I don't like the beach, I don't like walking and I don't like you especially today since you didn't bring me my books! If you insist on coming to see me every day can't you at least bring something I would enjoy?"

That's when Heather got an idea in her head, If Noah was going to play games with Cody then Heather was going to play games with Noah.

"I have an idea!" Heather suggested to Cody "We should do the puzzle and invite Sierra! She misses you Cody"

"She always misses him" Noah glared at her "I doubt she has the brains to do a puzzle anyway"

"We should ask her!" Heather suggested to Cody and smirked at Noah

"No, we shouldn't" Noah rolled his eyes "I don't even know why you decided to drag me out here and make me do this!"

"If you don't want to do it I'm sure Sierra would take your place" Heather smirked at him.

"Yeah, I guess I should invite Sierra over!" Cody agreed "Hey Sierra you wanna do a puzzle with us?!"

Sierra immediately ran out to the table and sat down right next to Cody and started dumped the box out on the table.

"This is soooo sweet of you!" Sierra excitedly told him "You haven't invited me to hang out with you after school in a long time!"

"And the crazy train pulled in..." Noah rolled his eyes "I'm going back to my room"

"C'mon Noah stay and do the puzzle" Cody pleaded with him

"No, I don't like puzzles" Noah got up and stormed off to his room.

"Maybe I should go talk to him?" Cody asked Heather and Sierra

"Forget him, Sweetie" Sierra told Cody "This is about us"

"You stay here with her" Heather told Cody "I'll go and get him..."

Cody sat there and sighed while Sierra did the Puzzle and he watched her.

* * *

><p>Chris had been leading Duncan to the grave which was about a 10 minute walk, He knew Duncan would follow him and wouldn't try to run off, Normally he would be the type but not when it involved him seeing someone he wanted to see for over two years.<p>

"That's hers" Chris gestured to a nearby grave and leaned up against a tree giving Duncan a moment to take it all in.

Duncan took a deep breath and walked up to the stone, Brushing his hand against it and getting on his knees, He couldn't believe that he was here at her grave and up until this point he didn't even want to believe that she died.

"Court, I'm so sorry" Duncan whispered "If I could change the past you know I would...I will always love you"

"Duncan, it's getting cold and late" Chris approached him "We have to go"

"I don't want to..." Duncan climbed on top of the stone and laid on it "I just want to stay here with her a little while longer"

"Duncan, We don't have time for this" Chris sighed hating to do this to him "I brought you here and you got to see Courtney and your Daughter now we need to go"

"Wait...What?" Duncan fell off the grave and started looking at the stone some more "My daughter?"

"Yeah, she's buried here too" Chris told him "I figured you would have known they were buried together"

That's when Duncan read the description on the stone which was something he didn't really bother to do before.

_'Courtney Blakeslee- Loving Mother' _

_'Kaitlyn Blakeslee- Beloved Daughter and Granddaughter' _

Duncan read the dates on the stone ad found that Kaitlyn was only a little bit over a year old when she died. Duncan read the stone and found out that both Kaitlyn and Courtney died on the same day.

"She kept her..." Duncan whispered "She actually kept her..."

"I assumed you knew" Chris told him "I'm sorry for having to tell you about her like this"

"I didn't know" Duncan started to walk back to the car "But I need to have a chat with Gwen..."

* * *

><p>Heather found Noah in his room reading a book on his anger issues with the door wide open. Heather leaned against the door and smirked at him.<p>

"Go away" Noah told her rolling his eyes

"Why?" Heather laughed "Whatever did I do wrong?"

"You know what you did" Noah glared at her

"And yet Cody isn't any wiser to what I know" Heather laughed at him "Why don't you just let Sierra have him?"

"Because he loves Me and not Sierra" Noah rolled his eyes "Sierra makes me sick with her fantasy of her and Cody"

"So if you don't love him then why are you getting so upset that he's hanging out with Sierra?" Heather smirked

"I never said I didn't love him!" Noah slammed his book down and went face to face with Heather "I don't love the sight of my boyfriend being pawed up by some purple haired whack job! Didn't like her in High School when I was there and I don't like her now!"

"Then if you don't like it put a stop to it" Heather told him

"You know I can't" Noah sighed "Tell him I'm not coming back out tonight"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I finally updated this! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the crazies you encounter during this story! **

_A/N: Flashbacks as always are going to be told like this. _

The next morning was boring and everyone was just sitting around with the exception of Izzy who was laughing to herself and jumping on a couch next to Owen and Duncan who was still in his room. Gwen started to get worried when he didn't show up for breakfast and she was pacing around wondering why he didn't come out of his room this morning.

"Calm Down" Trent grabbed his girlfriend by the arm "Maybe he just wasn't hungry this morning"

"That's a terrible reason!" Gwen pulled her arm away from him "He never misses breakfast!"

"Maybe he pulled an all nighter with Chris?" Trent suggested as Gwen was taking deep breaths

"Noah!" Gwen ran over to him the second she remembered they shared a room "My Brother, Did he come home last night?"

"Of course he did" Noah told her "Why wouldn't he come back?"

"What did he say to you?" Gwen asked him "What time did Duncan get back!"

"Around 9pm" Noah told her as he turned the page in a book "He didn't say anything at all, He actually didn't annoy me while I was trying to sleep for once, All he did was take the pictures off his wall"

Gwen was about to say something to Noah about the pictures when Chef came in and yelled at them to go in for group talking in which Noah refused to sit anywhere near Gwen, Heather or Sierra.

When Gwen walked in she immediately saw Chris there and Duncan sitting in a chair already. Gwen had no clue what was going on and Chris didn't give her a chance to even ask as Chris immediately started the group session as Chef just watched from a chair in the back.

"So, we all know how this works..." Chris told them "Does anyone have any questions at all?"

"Yeah, why are you doing the session today?" Eva asked him

"Because I think today is going to be slightly interesting" Chris smirked "I wouldn't want to miss this..."

"What are you talking about?" Noah rolled his eyes

"Call it a hunch but I think it's going to be an amazing session today!" Chris just smirked at them "DJ You're up!"

"I'm still not ready!" DJ told him

"I'll go..." Duncan told him "After yesterday I'm ready for this"

"No you're not!" Gwen quickly stood up "Chris, he's not ready for this!"

"Yes, I am!" Duncan glared at her "But first I have a question for you"

"Duncan this isn't the time for your games" Gwen rolled her eyes and sat down "Stop wasting time and let someone else tell their story!"

"Fine, you can your story then" Duncan insisted "I'd really love to hear how that one went down!"

"You already know!" Gwen yelled back at her brother "You're the one who helped me after all!"

"Did you know!?" Duncan yelled in her face "Did you know that Courtney kept the baby?!"

"Duncan..." Gwen sighed "I didn't want to tell you like this...I...How did you find out?"

"Chris took me to her the grave" Duncan told her "They're both buried there! I want to know what happened and I want to know right now!"

"Okay, Fine! You want to know what happened?" Gwen smirked "I'll tell you exactly what happened to that bitch!"

* * *

><p><em>Gwen was walking to visit her good friend Bridgette who was her best friend since she was 10, Sadly for her Bridgette moved about an hour away to a new town. Gwen made sure to visit her at least once a month and the girls always had a great time! Sadly for her Bridgette didn't drive so she always had to take the bus to and from Bridgette's house because Duncan wouldn't take her ever! He was always busy Hanging out with his friends Geoff and Tyler. As usual Gwen was waiting for her bus to take her back home and decided she would go to the park right around the corner while she waited. Gwen was enjoying the park she liked watching the kids play there, It reminded her of better days when her and Duncan were younger and would spend their summers at the park. What Courtney wasn't expecting to see was a familiar face other than Bridgette in this town. <em>

_"Courtney?" Gwen approached her as the girl was walking through the park "This is where you took off to?!" _

_"Gwen?" Courtney looked down at the ground not wanting to really make contact with her at all. "What are you doing here?" _

_"Visiting some friends" Gwen smirked at her "What are you doing here? Breaking more hearts?" _

_"I don't have anything to say to you" Courtney rolled her eyes and started to push the stroller she had with her "I moved here to have a better life for my daughter and I'm not letting you ruin that for me" _

_"You have a daughter?" Gwen asked her "That's really great Courtney! Break my brother's heart and leave town after you have an abortion to get rid of his baby only to get knocked up by someone else! Lemme guess, he's a rich boy?" _

_"Gwen, Just leave me alone!" Courtney pushed the stroller to an isolated part of the park "I never had the abortion, I kept her! Okay?! So leave me the hell alone!" _

_"Wait, you kept her?" Gwen asked her "So, you didn't even bother to tell Duncan?! You just took off like that?!" _

_"I don't want him in my life" Courtney told her "I don't want you in my life either! Duncan is a horrible influence! I don't want him anywhere near my baby! I don't want you anywhere near her either" _

_"You don't think he has a right to know?" Gwen rolled her eyes "What makes you think you can raise her any better than he can?" _

_"Listen Gwen, I loved him at one point" Courtney sighed "It didn't work out and I should have never dated him in the first place, I moved on with my life and I wanted him to have the same chance, I wanted him to be able to move on and date other girls and eventually have a chance to get married and have a family of his own, It's just not going to be with me..." _

_"I had enough of this!" Gwen yelled at her "This is the most bullshit I think I have ever heard come out of anyone's mouth! You should have told him! Do you know how shitty he feels right now and it's all your fault!" _

_"It's been over a year..." Courtney admitted "I thought he would have gotten over this by now..." _

_"Well he didn't" Gwen told her as she picked up the baby from the stroller "She's cute, Must be because she looks more like Duncan...What did you name her?" _

_"Put her back in the stroller!" Courtney yelled at Gwen "I'll call the police if you don't!" _

_"What's her name?" Gwen smirked looking at the smiling baby _

_"Her name is Kaitlyn" Courtney started to panic "Now put her back in the stroller and we can forget this conversation ever happened" _

_"Hiya Kaitlyn" Gwen smiled at the baby "I'm you're auntie Gwen and you and I are going to take a small little walk to that pond over there" _

_"Don't even try it!" Courtney yelled "You think I'm just going to let you walk away with my baby?! I know where you and Duncan live! I will call the cops" _

_"I'm not taking her to Duncan" Gwen smirked at Courtney as she walked over to the pond with the baby "I'm going to do what you didn't do, I'm going to get rid of her and make you watch" _

_Gwen walked over to the pond like it was no big deal at all and tossed the baby into the water listening to the baby cry until she couldn't see or hear the baby anymore. _

_"GWEN! ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?!" Courtney screamed and pushed Gwen while crying "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! SOMEONE HAS TO HELP HER!" _

_Courtney ran over to the pond to help her baby but before she could get there Gwen grabbed the nearest tree branch she could find and swung it in the back of Courtney's head for all she was worth until Courtney was completely out cold on the ground, Gwen felt her pulse and saw she had a very faint pulse and so she submerged her in water for about 10 minutes before she truly realized what she did. Gwen started to panic not knowing what else to do, She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the only person she knew would help her. _

_"Hey Duncan..." Gwen called him "I know you're watching movies with Geoff but I need you to come to that park by the bus stop, I have to show you something" _

_"Are you serious?" Duncan asked her "I'm in the middle of something, I'm not going there to give you a ride just because you missed the bus" _

_"It's about Courtney" Gwen smirked as she told him this "I saw her walking through the park today" _

_"And...?" Duncan sighed "She doesn't want to see me" _

_"She can't see you anymore" Gwen smirked "She's dead and I need you to come here and help me get rid of her" _

_"Are you fucking serious?!" Duncan asked her "This better not be a joke!" _

_"Just come and help me..." Gwen begged him "Please? You're my brother and I don't know who else to go to!" _

_"I'll be there as soon as I can" Duncan sighed and hung up the phone._

* * *

><p>"That's what happened" Gwen crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Duncan "You know the rest of the story! You helped me bury her in the park when nobody else was there! It was you're idea to panic and burn OUR house down! You're the one that killed mom and dad in the stupid house fire and you're the one who decided to take off with me in your car! All I did was hide her stupid baby stroller!"<p>

"YOU TOLD ME SHE FELL IN THE WATER!" Duncan yelled at her "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU BEAT HER TO DEATH WITH A TREE BRANCH AND DROWNED MY DAUGHTER!"

"It never came up" Gwen told him "You still killed mom and dad"

"I panicked!" Duncan yelled at her "I didn't want any police evidence against YOU! How was I supposed to know that like 8 people saw you with her?! and then they saw me there too because you called me! You stupidly killed someone in the open and got us caught!"

"I hope you can forgive me" Gwen smiled at him "She was worthless anyway"

"I loved her and I'll never forgive you" Duncan glared at her "I'm done with this!"

Duncan stormed out an Gwen stormed out leaving everyone else in awkward Silence

"I think that was enough fun for today..." Chris awkwardly spoke to the group "You guys are dismissed"

* * *

><p>Noah was sitting on the chair reading his books when Cody walked in and sat next to him.<p>

"Hey you" Cody hugged Noah "I wanted to talk to you"

"About what?" Noah rolled his eyes "How you didn't bring me books yesterday?"

"Noah, I know you don't want me to come here" Cody sighed "So, I was thinking, what if I just don't come to see you every day? What if I come maybe once a month or...Not at all"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

><p>After the awkward meeting Trent was trying to calm Gwen down, Duncan refused to speak to anyone and DJ just kept rambling on a nearby couch about his mama.<p>

"I don't think what I did was that bad!" Gwen told Trent "Do you get it?"

"Of course I do" Trent told her "I would have done the same thing!"

"So you don't think I crossed a line?" Gwen asked him "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"Of course I think he'll forgive you" Trent smiled at her "You did the right thing and eventually he'll realize that you only did it because you care about him"

"If you knew Courtney you would know she deserved it" Gwen sighed "I should have never asked him to help me! We were way too sloppy!"

"Why didn't you just let him raise his daughter?" Trent asked "I would have raised her as my own if I were you"

"Because she looked exactly like Duncan!" Gwen told him "Courtney needed to pay for what she did and I could never accept that baby into my family because it looked so much like him! What if she grew up to be just like Courtney?! I did it to protect him! He covered for me! That's why we were so close! and now it's all over! I'm never going to have a life outside of here!"

"Yes you will!" Trent smiled at her "You and I have each other and if you want we could start a family together!"

"I'd like that..." Gwen smiled at Trent "Then Duncan can spend time with our baby and maybe he'll forget all about what happened"

"I'm good with that!" Trent smiled at Gwen "Let's go start now!"

The two ran off to find a place to be alone.

* * *

><p>Noah was pouting in his room and Duncan was doing the same, Neither of them said anything for a good hour when finally Duncan couldn't take the silence and needed to talk to someone.<p>

"What's your problem?" Duncan finally asked

"Book boy" Noah sighed "He told me he may not come to see me anymore, What are you going to do?"

"I don't even know" Duncan sighed "I'm not even nuts! I panicked because of Gwen! I should be in juvie or something and not the psycho ward! All these years I covered for her and I made us both look nuts so she wouldn't have to do this alone! Here she's a full on wacko and now I'm stuck here knowing that I could have raised my daughter! Yeah, I helped her with Courtney when she told me but she could have said something about my Daughter! She knew how much I wanted that baby!"

"People make mistakes" Noah sighed "Sometimes they can't be fixed, just like Cody and Me"

"What are you saying?" Duncan asked him

"I'm telling you that you aren't a horrible person" Noah sighed "You did what you had to do to protect your sister and I admire that"

"So who are you protecting?" Duncan asked him "You or Cody?"

"What are you talking about?" Noah rolled his eyes "How can I protect someone I don't even know?"

"You can when you lie" Duncan told him "I know you know who he is! I've been your roommate since the day I got here and I can see it in your eyes every time he comes here that it breaks your heart!"

"Then you'll know that I'm doing this for him" Noah sighed "If that means I have to lose him then so be it"

"I knew you remembered him" Duncan sighed and sat on Noah's bed "It was obvious"

"Great now everyone knows..." Noah sighed

"Everyone?" Duncan raised his eyebrow at Noah

"Heather called me out on it" Noah sighed "I'm afraid she's going to tell Cody"

"Why would she?" Duncan asked him "Why don't you want to go with Cody anyway? He seems nice enough and he's your ticket outta this shit hole"

"I can't look at him after what I did to him" Noah sighed "I just don't know what to do anymore! If I wanted to kill myself would you help me?"

"How?" Duncan smirked at him "Nothing in this place can even do damage! I wanted to cut myself and I looked for weeks to find something and I couldn't find shit!"

"Cutting yourself?" Noah laughed "That's pathetic! I could tell you so many ways to relieve your pain!"

"Please do" Duncan rolled his eyes "I'm sticking around here! I killed my parents and have nothing but time to kill..."

"I will" Noah agreed "Would you be willing to help me with something?"

"What do you have planned?" Duncan asked leaning back on the bed

"You help me keep Heather quiet" Noah told him

"That's all?" Duncan laughed "Easy enough! She totally trusts me!"

"I also need you to help me keep Cody around without telling him I remember who he is" Noah informed Duncan "If you do that then I'll show you how you can get high as hell in this place without Chris finding out! You'll be so high you'll forget you're even here..."

"I got nothing better to do" Duncan told him "Consider it done"

* * *

><p>Back in Chris's office he was slamming down as much scotch as he possibly could. Izzy came in an hour ago and would not go away no matter what he tried!<p>

"So then I stabbed this guy and I took his eyes!" Izzy told Chris jumping up and down on a chair "Then I took this guys eyes and I put them in the skull of another guy that I already killed and buried"

"Back up..." Chris sighed "You're saying you killed a guy and buried him and then dug him up just to put some other guys eyes in that first victim?"

"Yes! It was totally awesome!" Izzy laughed "Plot twist! One of the guys eyes was already made of glass so I just had to scoop the rest out!"

"That sounds like a waste of time" Chris sighed and grabbed his glass of scotch

"Why aren't you writing this down?" Izzy laughed "This is a confession! Then after I killed him I stole his Unicorn named Jerry and then we made plans to take over the moon from the astronauts!"

"I never write anything down you say" Chris rolled his eyes "Out of everyone here you and Zeke are the nuttiest!"

"Wouldn't it be cool if Zeke and I had a love child?" Izzy laughed "Can you imagine how fun that would be? it would be all crazy like me and deformed like Zeke and possibly part bear! rawr!"

"Izzy" Chris got up and turned off the lights in his office "I'm going home! You're nuts! Go to sleep and leave Zeke alone for the love of god!"

Izzy ran out of Chris's office and laughed like a lunatic running down the hallway to her room as Chris just shook his head and went to make sure everything was locked up for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Trent and Gwen randomly decided to try to get pregnant was rather quickly thrown in without any real thought now that I re-read it! But you need to look at it this way, Gwen is borderline nuts and she thinks that by having a child of her own Duncan will forgive her and help her raise it! So it's going to be a battle of who is nuts and who just might be crazier than we thought! Who's not telling all the details to their story? ;) Figure it out! Also, thinking of throwing a few of the new season characters in this! So yes or no? Tell me what you guys want and I'm open to throwing some stuff in to it! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Heather was sitting down eating breakfast when Trent sat down across from here and started to pull his eggs apart into 9 pieces.<p>

"What's up?" Trent happily asked Heather.

"I'm fine!" Heather quickly blurted out "Hey, does this place allow us to go outside?"

"Nope" Trent smiled at her and started to talk to his eggs.

"Hey Heather!" Duncan slid in the spot right next to Heather as close as he could "So, I was thinking after breakfast that you and I could hang out!"

"Can I hang out with you guys too?" Trent asked popping his head up

"No" Duncan glared at Trent "Stop including yourself in my plans"

"So Heather?" Duncan smiled at her "You wanna hang out in my room?"

"Is this a ploy to have sex with her?" Trent asked Duncan "It's so obvious that's why you don't want me to come! It's okay, Gwen and I have other plans anyway!"

"Good for you, Trent!" Duncan glared at him and then turned back to Heather "So, You and me? My room?"

"To do?" Heather smirked at him.

"Talk" Duncan smiled at her "You can tell me all about Alejandro and I can tell you all about Courtney!"

"Okay, I'll meet you there" Heather agreed.

* * *

><p>Chris grabbed the wheel chair and rolled the person down the hallway into the room with everyone else who was running around yelling and screaming and accusing each other of things. Chris noticed that Cody had arrived and was talking to Sierra about "School" and decided to wheel the newest member of the loony squad over to him and Sierra.<p>

"Hey Cody!" Chris approached the group "I want you to meet Scott!"

"It's nice to meet you" Cody smiled at Scott who looked positively petrified.

"Scott won't be saying much for awhile." Chris left out a small chuckle "He's been heavily sedated"

"He looks like he's going to fall out of his chair...Urm...Desk" Cody looked at Chris and then realized that Sierra was listening.

"He is" Chris glanced at Scott who was wobbly in his chair "I couldn't find Chef and so I had to sedate him myself and I'm not exactly the best person to do that...I gave him enough that will have him like that for about 12 hours..."

"Can he get out of the chair?" Cody asked Chris

"I doubt it" Chris informed Cody "Even if he could, he would be a danger to himself"

"Hi Mr. Mclean" Sierra cut Chris off "I was just stopping by to tell you that I have accepted my duties as class president!"

"Great!" Chris gave her a fake smile "I assume Cody is going to be your vice president?"

"Of course!" Sierra happily jumped up and down.

"Hey Sierra..." Cody stopped the girl "Dontcha think it's time we go to study hall? We don't want to be late, I have a hall pass, you and Scott don't! Why don't you take him there and I'll meet you?"

"O-M-G! You're right!" Sierra looked at the clock and wheeled Scott off

The second Sierra was out of sight with Scott, Chris looked at Cody and sighed.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Chris asked Cody "You've been doing this for so long, don't you think if he wanted to remember by now he would?"

"You never know, Chris" Cody smiled "I'm just hoping that one day I'll find that one thing that will trigger him back to me"

"I hope you find it soon, Cody" Chris patted him on the back "If you want to talk to me about anything, You know where my office is"

* * *

><p>Heather was now in Duncan and Noah's room sitting on Duncan's bed while Noah read his book in silence on his bed.<p>

"That's Courtney" Duncan showed Heather the picture "I would do anything for her, ya know?"

"Why would you help Gwen then?" Heather asked

"I didn't kill her." Duncan sighed "I just wanted to protect Gwen and apparently she just wanted to fuck my life up even worse than it already was."

"I'm really sorry about that" Heather glanced down at the floor. "I mean...about you and having a daughter..."

"It's okay." Duncan forced a smile "How about you? What made you kill him?"

"He cheated and lied to me so many times." Heather sighed as she told Duncan "I mean, I gave up everything for him all because he asked me to! I gave up my family and my friends for him and in return he gave me nothing at all! Every day, I just couldn't take it anymore. One day I looked at him and just decided that he took so much from me that I should take something from him."

"You obviously didn't try hard enough." Noah rolled his eyes at Heather and turned the page of his latest book.

"Listen here!" Heather snapped at Noah "At least I killed my boyfriend! You're worse! You let yours think that you don't remember shit! Honestly? Cody would have been better off dead!"

"Shut up!" Noah slammed his book shut "Listen here, You don't know me and you don't know Cody! This is my life! You chose to end the story of your life by killing your boyfriend, what I do with mine is none of your business!"

"Do you hear him, Duncan?" Heather turned around and asked him

"Yeah, I do" Duncan told her "I think you should really stay out of it."

"Seriously?" Heather asked Duncan "You think it's okay to just let him keep this a secret?"

"Sometimes things are better off that way, Heather" Noah told her "I did make you something last night and Duncan and I just wanted to give it to you."

Duncan grabbed Heather and wrapped his arms around her so that she was unable to move. Noah approached Heather and gave her a liquid that tasted horrible. Heather tried her best to spit it out but was unable to do so with Duncan holding her down and Noah forcing her to drink it, Finally Heather gave up and swallowed it.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" Heather glared at Duncan and Noah as she managed to spit a small amount on the floor.

"Nothing that will kill you." Noah smirked at rolled his eyes "I just mixed a bit of soap with some of Duncan's piss and a bit of bacteria I scraped up from the bathroom floor, Just for fun! Ya know? Because you need to stay out of my business! This little number I made up for you is just going to have you throwing up for a few hours, But for the record, I can kill you Heather and that is the point I was trying to make. Do we understand each other?"

"So, what if I kill you first?" Heather asked them both. "Duncan admitted he never killed anyone before and neither have you, Noah! I'm the only one here who actually killed someone!"

"Yes, I saw the footage on the news." Noah smirked at Heather "You're a sloppy killer, I on the other hand can easily do it with small things I can find from around here and nobody would be any wiser"

"Fine, I won't tell Cody anything" Heather glared at Noah "I'll just let you live your little fantasy until Cody finally gives up on you and then you have nothing but regrets of not going with him when you had the chance."

Noah glanced over at Duncan who was sitting on the bed smirking at Heather who gave up trying to argue at that point and clenched on to her stomach and threw up on the floor, It was starting to kick in and take its effect and Noah just smiled at her.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?" Noah asked her "Maybe lean on a nice cold toilet and just let it all out?"

Heather was pissed off beyond this point and really wanted to punch Noah and Duncan at this point, However she was continuously throwing up on their floor so Heather did the only thing she could do at that point and aimed for Noah's shoes.

"C'mon Heather..." Duncan handed her a bucket and walked with her down the hall "We're going to go find Chris and tell him how breakfast didn't agree with you this morning."

As much as Heather didn't want to go along with their lie she realized that she didn't have much of an option especially when she couldn't even argue the point because she was throwing up! This wasn't going to be over. Heather already knew what her next move was going to be and she wasn't going to let Noah get away with this.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I didn't forget about this! See?! I updated, You'll be happy to know that Noah is VERY protective of Cody even though he won't let Cody himself see this, Heather just may find out what happens when you mess with Noah's boyfriend. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. **

_A/N: As always, Flashbacks will be told like this._

* * *

><p>Duncan handed Heather off to Chef to finish throwing up. He was pretty sure that Noah was pleased with the outcome of this and that he would get drugs or something so he wouldn't have to remember this place. All Duncan wanted to do was forget all about Courtney and if Noah could help him do it then he would help Noah. Walking down the hallway to go to the showers he "bumped" into the last person he really wanted to see.<p>

"Hey!" Gwen ran up to Duncan from behind. He could hear her footsteps before she even got there. Apparently the ignoring her idea was not an option.

"What?" Duncan spun around "What do you possibly want to tell me?"

"I don't understand why you're mad at me." Gwen told him "I did this for you! for us!"

"Gwen, I don't want to talk to you." Duncan lightly pushed her away "I really don't."

"You can't stay mad at me forever!" Gwen told him "I'm really sorry and it won't happen again!"

"It won't happen again?" Duncan asked her "How can you even say that? Do you mean you won't kill my future children? I doubt I'll have any because I'll be stuck in here forever!"

"Trent and I are going to have a baby." Gwen smiled at him "It's sort of my way of apologizing to you."

"That's really fucked up!" Duncan told her "You want to raise a baby? Here?"

"Why not?" Gwen asked him "My life isn't over. I can still have a baby and then you'll be an uncle."

"I'm going to take a shower." Duncan rolled his eyes and lightly moved Gwen out of the way "Don't talk to me and for the sake of a baby don't have one...You'll really screw it up!"

Gwen sighed and left Duncan go. She was going to tell Trent that Duncan didn't approve of their idea. But Gwen was pretty sure he would come around to it.

* * *

><p>Cody took a deep breath. He always loved to see Noah and bring him some of his old favorite books even though Noah never seemed to really pay much attention to him. Cody often found himself wanting to just go and never come back but he didn't want to not show up and have Noah worry about him. It was part of this routine Cody had for the past year. Cody knocked on the door and walked in and like always Noah would look up from his book for a minute and briefly speak with Cody.<p>

"Ah, it's book boy and he actually has a book today." Noah glanced at the calendar on his wall "It must be Friday. You always bring me a new book on Friday's"

"Yeah." Cody smiled and placed the newest book on Noah's bed. "This one is The tale of two cities. I know it's not the one you asked me to bring but I figured might do you some good to stay away from the science and medicals books at least for a week and try something else."

"I assume I read it before?" Noah asked Cody

"Yeah, it's one from your book shelf back at ou-my apartment" Cody corrected himself.

"I see." Noah ran his fingers over the book "Maybe it would take my mind off of things."

"So, how's Duncan?" Cody asked sitting on Duncan's bed across from Noah.

"He's still alive." Noah smirked "So, I'm not getting my own room anytime soon."

Cody nodded and Noah placed the book Cody brought him with the others and read a few pages of his book while glancing at Cody every so often. Finally Cody decided it was time for him to leave Noah alone and come back tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Cody informed Noah "I'll try to bring you a better book too."

"Can I ask you something?" Noah closed his book and placed it on his bed.

"You actually want to ask me something?!" Cody seemed surprised by this but sat back on Duncan's bed. "What is it?"

"You said we were together, right?" Noah asked him.

"Yes, we were." Cody sighed "But you already told me you don't believe that."

"Okay, say we were together, right?" Noah asked Cody

"Uh-huh?" Cody asked confused.

"What is the last thing you and I did together before I stopped remembering?" Noah asked Cody.

"I don't think we should talk about it." Cody told him. "It's not exactly a happy story and you don't remember it anyway."

"I'm a big boy." Noah smirked "I think I can handle it."

"The story is a little fuzzy." Cody told him

"At least you can remember it." Noah rolled his eyes "Just tell me the story!"

* * *

><p><em>Cody woke up and he was so confused. Why was he in this place? Why did he have this oxygen thing on his face? He looked at his arms and saw he had an IV. He was very confused and wondered where Noah was. A nurse saw that he was awake and the next thing he knew at least 8 of them were surrounding his bed. When he was finally able to speak a detective came and asked him about the drugs that were in his system and if he had taken them on his own. He remembered that Noah had asked him to try one and said 'Yes' and then the detective left him alone and about an hour later Noah showed up with flowers and was right by his side, This made Cody happy because the nurses weren't really telling Cody anything and he was in and out of conscious state. <em>

_"Noah?" Cody smiled as Noah placed the flowers on the table "How are you feeling?" _

_"Like shit." Cody let out a laugh "I missed you, where have you been?" _

_"Let's not talk about that." Noah took Cody's hand. "Thanks for talking to the detective about the medicine." _

_"It wasn't a problem." Cody smiled slowly shutting his eyes and calmly talking to Noah "They just asked me if I took that medicine by choice and I told them about that one pill you gave me and that was weeks ago." _

_"Weeks ago?" Noah asked him "Cody, you fell and hit your head." _

_"How did I do that?" Cody asked him "When can I go home? I have a headache and I really just want to go home and crash on the couch and take some aspirin." _

_"You slipped in the shower and fell on the floor." Noah lied and left go of Cody's hand "Listen, I'm going to go and talk to the nurse and you're going to come home and I'll take care of you" _

_Noah pulled the blankets up on Cody and tucked him in as he walked out and headed to the nurses station. _

_"Thanks Noah." Cody smiled "I love you." _

_"I love you too, Cody" Noah smiled and walked out of the_ room.

* * *

><p>"That's what happened." Cody sighed "I don't remember much except that shortly after I got home, you became like this and I don't understand it because I'm the one who fell in the shower..."<p>

"I'm really sorry I don't remember." Noah sighed

"Me too." Cody told him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you..." Noah whispered as Cody walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>Heather had finally finished throwing up and she decided she was going to leave Noah and Duncan alone for now anyway. She walked past this new guy named Scott who apparently was mumbling and just getting his ability to speak back.<p>

"What's your problem?" Heather rolled her eyes at Scott who got wide eyed and stared at her.

"I know you." Scott managed to tell her

"Of course you know me." Heather rolled her eyes again. "I'm the one who's been all over the news. I killed my boyfriend."

"That's not where I know you from..." Scott told her "Nobody believes me. But I know you! You're Heather! Remember when you stole the million dollars that I worked so hard to get?!"

"What are you talking about?" Heather laughed "You must be crazy..."

"No, you were on a show called Total Drama!" Scott told her "I watched you push Alejandro off a volcano to get a million dollars!"

"Okay, you know my dead ex boyfriends name." Heather took a deep breath "Obviously you must have heard it from the news."

"No!" Scott was almost out of breath from telling her this "I heard it when you met him in season 3 and you guys burst into song for a million dollars! He flirted with a bunch of girls and you thought he was a player and that crazy guy who claims to be a doctor was the host of all this madness!"

"I'm going back to my room." Heather laughed and rolled her eyes "Must be nice in your world...Uh...What's your name?"

"Scott." he told her "My name is Scott and I'm not crazy!"

Heather shook her head and left him there all alone in his wheelchair.

* * *

><p><strong>So, is Scott Crazy or is he telling the truth? Will Noah ever confess to Cody? Will Duncan be an Uncle? <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

**A/N: Just to prove that I didn't forget about this story or my readers of this story! Today, I decided I would write this before any other story! So there ya go! You have been remembered.**

* * *

><p>Gwen was in Trent's room. The two of them just laid down on Trent's bed while Trent ran his fingers through Gwen's hair.<p>

"So, he didn't like the idea?" Trent asked her.

"No, he didn't." Gwen sighed "He told me I was fucked up. I don't know what I did wrong! I'm just trying to be a good sister. After everything he's done for me, I think I owe him that much."

"Once we have a baby he'll forget all about Courtney!" Trent assured her. "Then he'll have to be there for us."

"What if it doesn't work?" Gwen sighed. "What if he never talks to me again?"

"He'll talk to you if he wants to meet his niece or nephew." Trent assured him. "Yeah, Chris will probably be upset with us at first, but once he sees the good that we're trying to do. He'll be really supportive!"

"Maybe I'll even get a few days out of this place." Gwen smiled "It would be nice to actually have my baby in a real hospital instead of here."

"Do you think Chris would allow that?" Trent asked. "As the father I think I should be able to go too!"

"Maybe Chris will allow it." Gwen smiled and took Trent's hand "So, how long should we wait before I tell Chris I think I'm pregnant and then he can get me some tests and make sure?"

"I think it usually takes like a month to know for sure." Trent told her. "In the mean time, we should have lots of sex just to make sure."

"Sometimes I think you're only on board with this idea for the sex!" Gwen laughed.

"Nah, I totally want a kid." Trent assured her "The sex is just an added bonus."

* * *

><p>Heather was bored out of her mind. She was forced to sit in this stupid room with these losers who she really didn't bother to get to know. There was Owen who was gnawing on a chair for some reason. Then there was Izzy who was hanging on to the bars on the window laughing like a nutcase and then there was Harold who was playing with some trading cards with a hat made out of foil on his head and finally there was Sierra who was talking to that new weirdo Scott about being class president. Then there was Eva who was yelling at herself in the mirror.<p>

Heather sighed, She didn't even really know these people and since she wasn't about to go bother Noah or Duncan anytime soon and she didn't know where the hell Gwen and Trent were that meant she had to find someone to socialize with. How do you pick the least craziest crazy in a nuthouse? You can't. Which means that Heather would now be forced to socialize with them.

Heather decided that she would go with Harold because he was at least sitting on the floor playing an actual game of some sort.

"Hey, I'm Heather." Heather sat down on the floor and attempted to talk to Harold. "Can I play too?"

"That was a horrible introduction." Harold glanced up from her. "This is also not a game, This is a way of life!"

"Well can I join the way of life you're in?" Heather smirked at Harold.

"It's not a game." Harold told her "This is my plan to get my fair princess Leshawna back! She was once locked in a tower and I rescued her. Now, I'm trapped in a tower and I'm just waiting for her to come for me!"

"Okay, I'm officially confused." Heather admitted.

"I wouldn't expect a commoner like you to understand this." Harold rolled his eyes. "This is a one man mission anyway!"

"Whatever." Heather rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm not even going to waste my time on you."

Heather scanned the room and looked for someone else who may possibly be sane. That's when she realized that aside from Noah, she was most likely the sanest person in this whole place.

* * *

><p>Chris and Chef were in the solitary confinement section now. This was the place that only he and Chef were allowed to go to. Everyone here was in a see-through cell type room at all times. This area only held one person currently and that person was Zeke who was passed out on the floor right now, breathing heavily.<p>

"I told you it wouldn't work!" Chef glared at Chris "It never works!"

"Yeah, I have no clue why." Chris sighed "When he wakes up just shock him again."

"I'm done shocking him." Chef told him. "We've been trying that for months! If it didn't work by now it's not going to work!"

"Fine, I'll think of something else for him." Chris rolled his eyes. "Until I do, he's staying in here."

"Hey, I have to go and see what kind of trouble the others have gotten into." Chef told him looking at his watch. "You do know it's that time of the month, right?"

"Are you serious?" Chris asked him. "It's time to pass out the monthly rewards? How could I forget! It's my favorite part! They'll kill each other over a bottle of shampoo!"

"You enjoy watching them fight over stuff way too much." Chef laughed.

"Duh!" Chris told him. "It's like my second favorite thing to do here!"

The two of them left Zeke on the floor and went to call everyone to the activity room to pass out stuff.

* * *

><p>Heather was reading one of the only things she could find in this dump which was a children's book for someone with the brain of a 5 year old. Heather really hated the fact that everyone was either to crazy or to weird to hang out with in this dump. When 5:00pm came around she noticed that Gwen and Trent finally showed up as well as Noah and Duncan. In fact everyone started to sit down patiently and not act like a bunch of whack jobs, This was the calmest she saw Izzy in...Well ever.<p>

"What's going on?" Heather asked Gwen "Why did everyone just gather here?"

"Oh! You don't know about this! I totally forgot." Gwen told her "It's that time of the month!"

"Don't girls only get that?" Heather smirked.

"Oh, around here that means something seriously different." Gwen told her "Depending on how we acted the whole month, Chris gives us a few things that we normally wouldn't have access to!"

"Like what?" Heather asked her.

"You know how my hair is greenish?" Gwen told her. "Yeah, I usually get some hair dye once a month from Chris and I'm allowed to color my hair as long as he or Chef supervises."

That's when Chris and Chef walked in with a giant sack of stuff, Chris made Chef get him a chair and he sat down with the bag. Everyone was really excited like it was Christmas morning.

"Okay, you guys know how this works!" Chris told them all. "Heather and Scott you'll soon find out how this works!"

"Oh, can I pass out the stuff?" Owen asked.

"No." Chris told him. "Let's start with the fact you all have been decent enough this month to get shampoo and soap, which is needed by quite a few of you..."

Chef walked around and handed each of them a small bottle of shampoo and a small bottle of soap. Everyone was thrilled to get these, including Heather because she was pretty close to running out of the bottle she originally received when she got here.

"Okay, so since Duncan went the extra mile..." Chris reached into the bag and pulled out green hair dye. "I guess you get to keep the Mohawk for another month!"

"At least that part of my life isn't over." Duncan walked up to Chris and took the dye.

"Gwen, for being honest you do get your make-up." Chris handed it to her. "However since honesty involved ruining Duncan's life you don't get the hair dye."

"That's totally not fair!" Gwen told Chris. "C'mon!"

"Yeah, No." Chris told her "Just take the make-up and go!"

"Yeah, I feel so much better knowing she doesn't get her hair dye." Duncan rolled his eyes. "That sure solves all of my problems!"

"Can it!" Chef yelled at Duncan.

"Harold, for being semi-normal and not trying to break the windows as an attempt to escape and see Leshawna." Chris reached into the bag. "I'm giving you Leshawna's recent school picture!"

"Yes!" Harold happily ran up and took the photo.

"Sierra, since you have been doing a lot of stuff being class president..." Chris reached into his bag. "I'm giving you, Cody's recent school picture and a box of pens! Because that's all I could find in my office..."

"Really?" Noah rolled his eyes "Because that's going to help..."

"Noah!" Chris threw a coloring book and crayons at him. "Take this! Because you really need to mellow out!"

"Crayons?" Noah asked him "Seriously? Don't you have anything else? Like something that doesn't question my intelligence?"

"Nope. Sorry." Chris told him.

"Can I have my guitar?!" Trent asked Chris.

"Trent, we've discussed this numerous times." Chris rolled his eyes. "You can't have a guitar in here at all, because of the strings!"

"Yeah, but I really wanted to play Gwen a song!" Trent insisted. "C'mon! Just one song?"

"No." Chris sighed "Owen! You get a bag of chips!"

"Woo-Hoo!" Owen happily took the chips. "I love eating!"

"Obviously." Noah smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Trent and Izzy I honestly have nothing for you." Chris told them. "Heather and Scott! We'll talk about rewards for you, later!"

* * *

><p>After the meeting was over. Chef told Sierra to go home for the day, meaning her room. Chef needed to have a look at Scott to see how he was managing after being there for a day. Scott was still taking in all his surroundings.<p>

"Scott?" Chef walked over to the boy in the wheelchair "How you holdin' up boy? Do you know where you are?"

"Of course I know where I am." Scott rolled his eyes. "Can I get out of this stupid chair?"

"Well, where are you?" Chef asked him.

"I'm in this stupid prison!" Scott told him. "I'm in this stupid place and I don't know why?! Am I being punked? Because I don't find this funny at all, I mean this obviously is some weird joke of some kind because Heather of all people doesn't remember being on the show! How much is she getting paid to do this stup-"

"Go back to sleep, Scott." Chef sedated Scott after he heard enough from him. "We'll try this again tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, I finally updated. I'm proud of myself. No Cody this chapter. He'll be back in the next chapter though. I'm also adding 3 other people within the next 2 chapters. I wanted this chapter to focus on some other people who are in this story as semi-background characters but I realized I haven't actually given them a lot of speaking parts. So, I'm working on that too. What do you think is going to happen? <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Nada.**

* * *

><p>The next morning was the same as any other in crazy town! Harold was trying to go and see Leshawna and Zeke's screaming could be heard from the whole building. Heather was used to this by now, what she wasn't used to was waking up with Trent in her and Gwen's room. Chef made sure that everyone was in their rooms by lights out. Heather rolled her eyes at Trent and Gwen and went to see if the door was unlocked for the day.<p>

"It's locked Heather." Trent told her as she glared at him.

"Then how the hell did you get in here?" Heather asked both of them.

"I used my guitar pick to pick the lock." Trent told her. "You're a REALLY heavy sleeper."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather glared at Gwen "Why did you invite him here?"

"Trent always stays with me." Gwen told her. "He used to have your bed until you decided to be my roommate."

"I didn't decide to be your roommate, I was forced to come here." Heather rolled her eyes at them. "What are you going to do when Chef finds out?"

"Owen has me covered." Trent assured her "He does it every time for extra toast! I just give him some from my breakfast and he's good."

The three of them heard the door start to rattle and Trent quickly slid under the bed as Chef swung the door open.

"Morning ladies!" Chef screamed at them. "Time to get up and attempt to do something constructive!"

"Already working on that!" Gwen gave him the thumbs up and Heather rolled her eyes as Chef walked out of the room and down the hall and that's when Trent came out from under the bed.

"What do you mean you're already working on something?" Heather asked them.

"Gwen and I are going to have a baby." Trent smiled and kissed Gwen. "But now! I need to get some breakfast!"

Trent happily skipped out of the room, collecting his pants along the way out. Gwen smiled and Heather wasn't really amused at all. Once Trent was gone that's when Gwen spoke to her.

"So, can we talk?" Gwen asked her.

"You can talk but I'm not sure I'm interested." Heather told her. "I'm getting hungry."

"I just want to know what it's like." Gwen asked her. "I only killed Courtney because she ruined my family and I was protecting him, but you were open about it! What was it like to have his blood on your hands?"

"Alejandro?" Heather asked her and sat down on the bed. "Why would you want to even know that?"

"I have a morbid fascination with death." Gwen told her. "So, I was just curious...Say I wanted to kill Trent, what would you suggest?"

"I would suggest not doing it!" Heather told Gwen. "If I could take back what I did to Alejandro, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"No you wouldn't." Gwen smiled at her. "So, if I tried to kill Trent, would you help me?"

"Is this hypothetically speaking or a plan?" Heather asked.

"It would potentially be a plan if the right person wants to help me." Gwen told her. "I was even thinking about asking Duncan, because if he killed Trent it might make us even."

"Maybe you should ask him." Heather told her. "I'm not sure I want to kill anyone else."

Heather sighed and looked at Gwen and then at her hand. She didn't get a chance to clip her nails yet. She still had blood under them from the day that Alejandro had died.

* * *

><p>Noah was already up and messing his hair up to get his usual look. He pretty much had bed head 99% of the time anyway. He sighed knowing that today was yet another day Cody would come and try to make him 'remember.' He hated these days, it was the same story over and over again. Cody would bring him a book from the apartment and then Noah would have to pretend to be mildly interested in reading it when in reality he could care less. Noah turned around when he heard Duncan yawn and start to move around on the mattress.<p>

"Hey." Duncan asked him. "How's my hair?"

"Green." Noah told him with a smirk. "It looks like you have dead grass all over your head."

"My pillow case turned green too." Duncan laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "I love this hair color! It's the only thing that makes me happy in this place anymore."

"You sound like a girl." Noah rolled his eyes. "So, I was thinking that you can have your own room? What do you think of that."

"Dude, as much as we don't have anything in common, you can't move out!" Duncan laughed. "Remember how mad Chris was when you tried to live in the recreation room?"

"If I tell Cody the truth, I can leave." Noah reminded him. "Game over! I'm telling him today when he comes to see me."

* * *

><p>Cody was making his way down the hall to visit Noah and of course play school with Sierra. He wasn't really sure why he wasted his time but something told him he should. Cody was passing Chris's office and remembered that Chris told him he could stop by and talk anytime he wants. He decided he was going to take Chris up on his offer and knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in, Cody." Chris looked up from what he was doing and smiled "I figured you would come and see me."

"Yeah, it's just I don't have anyone else to talk to..." Cody sat down "I'm sorry to bother you, it's just that...I just...feel lost?"

"I understand your situation." Chris told him.

"I tried everything!" Cody put his hands in his face and sighed. "He just won't remember."

"I keep telling you that you should just give up." Chris told him. "Memory loss usually comes back by now. I just don't know what else to suggest...How about you?"

"Me?" Cody was confused.

"Yes." Chris nodded his head. "I want you to go back to the farthest memory you have with Noah."

"You see, it's not exactly clear." Cody sighed in frustration. "It's like, I remember being on this really stupid camping trip with Noah! There were people dressed up with antlers and then Noah fell out of an airplane because I wouldn't go skydiving with him or something! Ya see? My memories don't make any sense to me and I doubt they would make sense to Noah at all. I mentioned it once or twice and nothing."

"Does Noah like Camping and Skydiving?" Chris asked him.

"No." Cody closed his eyes and tried to picture it. "Noah really doesn't like much of anything."

"So you met him at a summer camp?" Chris asked him. "Or was it a camping trip?"

"I don't even remember!" Cody told Chris. "I just remember being very tired on this stupid trip and when I woke up he was kissing my ear and then we've been together ever since..."

"I have an idea that just might help you." Chris told him. "You wanna give it a try?"

* * *

><p>Noah was in the recreational room sitting at a table reading his book and was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down. The second Cody came in the room he was just going to blurt it out, that was the game plan that he made, he just wanted to do it and get it over with. Finally Cody walked in the room and sat at the chair and had the biggest smile on his face. Noah couldn't believe he was about to do this.<p>

"Hey, look we need to talk." Noah grabbed Cody's hands and looked directly into his eyes.

"Yeah, we do." Cody agreed.

"So, I don't really know how else to say this..." Noah told Cody taking a deep breath. "Cody, for th-"

"I want to be with you." Cody cut Noah off. "So, I checked myself in to be here with you. Chris thinks this will help us."

"What?!" Noah let go of Cody's hands in shock and just stared at him with a blank face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, you didn't really think I was going to let Cody know Noah's secret just yet, did ya? Also, what did Cody admit himself for? well I already know the reason he listed but you don't. Also, what the hell is up with Gwen? Is Heather going to help her kill Trent? Will Gwen and Duncan ever speak again and is Gwen pregnant? Oh, we can't forget about Scott can we? Is he crazy? Also, Staci is going to be Cody's roommate and she will be introduced along with another character that someone suggested I use. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>Noah was in complete shock, this couldn't be happening! Why the hell would Cody risk his whole life for Noah by admitting himself in here? There was no way in hell that Noah was going to confess that everything had been a lie, not after Cody decided to get himself stuck here too.<p>

"So, I figured that would help us." Cody smiled at him. "Chris thinks this is going to be good for us, You and I will get to go to a private therapy session twice a week in hopes that we can get you on the right course of remembering me."

"Great, all my dreams have come true." Noah rolled his eyes. "How did you even manage to get admitted?"

"Because Chris thinks I'm crazy for coming to see you all the time." Cody smirked. "Maybe it is crazy, but with you and I living together again, I'm hoping that it will at least give us some kind of bond."

"I'm going back to my room." Noah rolled his eyes. "You're useless to me now. you won't be bringing me anymore books I assume?"

Before Cody could say another word, Noah walked off leaving Cody standing there all by himself.

* * *

><p>Heather sighed and stared out the window in the recreational room. She hated being here, but she deserved to be there. He didn't deserve to die, no matter what anyone does to you, death is never the answer. Heather thought about the last happy moment they had shared together before everything happened. She should have seen this coming. Now she was stuck in here and she was destined to be alone forever. Nobody ever got visitors in this place except for Noah. She was pretty sure her parents were too ashamed to even waste their time to visit her. She looked across the room at Gwen who was desperately trying to get Duncan to talk to her and rolled her eyes. Heather thought Gwen should just leave him alone but was going to keep her opinions to herself for now.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris sighed in annoyance, he was kind of wishing he was Chef right about now. At least Chef didn't have to listen to this crap for over 45 minutes. Why would she want to come here? This was completely uncalled for and then she had the nerve to question his intentions.<p>

"Look, you promised you would stay away." Chris told her. "I expect you to keep your part of the deal, I kept my end and you know I hardly ever do that."

"Yes, it appears that you did keep your part of it." Dawn rolled her eyes "However, I feel it is my duty to evaluate them all on my own as I wish."

"Seriously?" Chris asked her. "Is that necessary?"

"It can't do any harm." Dawn told him. "All I need is 15 minutes with each of them, you can be present the whole time if it makes you feel better."

"I plan on it." Chris told her. "Just give me a week, Scott and Zoey still have to settle in."

"You brought Zoey here?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "Please tell me she's handling this well..."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that." Chris laughed. "I guess we'll find out together!"

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like any of this." Dawn told him.

"You won't." Chris laughed. "Luckily for me, you aren't able to intervene!"

"So, are you going to tell me the back stories of everyone?" Dawn asked him, crossing her arms with a glare.

"I could do that, but I think it would be more entertaining to let them tell you." Chris smirked at her.

* * *

><p>Duncan was bored out of his mind, he was sitting at the table just daydreaming while Gwen blabbed to him a million reasons why he should forgive her. She had been trying to get him to even say "hi." but he completely refused to speak to her at all. Gwen was now just being pathetic, she was trying to tell him jokes to make him laugh and even tried to tickle him, He was not amused by any of it.<p>

"Duncan, c'mon!" Gwen begged. "This isn't fair at all! I thought I was doing you a favor!"

Duncan rolled his eyes and sighed. Gwen was really getting on his nerves. He was starting to wish he'd let her kill herself that one time she told him she wanted to. Gwen stopped complaining when they heard someone else screaming, it was a new scream from someone they had never seen before. Everyone stopped what they were doing almost instantly and turned to see Chef walk in with a red haired girl who was kicking and screaming. Chef didn't seem fazed by this.

"Let me go!" the girl yelled "I didn't do anything wrong! He asked me to do it!"

Chef dropped the girl on the floor and walked out of the room. The girl looked confused and started to pound on the door yelling at Chef to let her out and listen to what she was saying, she was so caught up in her own pleas for help that she didn't even realize other people were in the room.

"Who the heck is she?" Gwen asked Duncan as Duncan just looked at her.

"I have no clue..." Duncan smirked. "She's feisty and I like that..."

"I knew you would talk to me." Gwen smirked "Now can I have your forgiveness?"

"I wasn't talking to you, I was just making a statement." Duncan rolled his eyes. "I'm definitely going to be talking to her though."

"You're such an asshole." Gwen rolled her eyes. She was done trying to talk to Duncan. She was going to try to talk to Harold about Princess Leshawna. She liked hearing stories about her.

* * *

><p>Cody looked around his new room. Since Noah wouldn't talk to him he figured he would attempt to get used to his new home. It smelled weird, like that feeling you get when you get admitted to a hospital. Cody sighed and took a deep breath, he didn't have a roommate so everything was just bland. He was really hoping that he made the right choice by doing this for them. Cody laid on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. He was already bored in this place, how Noah could do it was beyond Cody. Chef knocked on his door and smirked at him.<p>

"How ya like it?" Chef asked him.

"It's weird to be on this side of the fence." Cody awkwardly laughed. "Hopefully this helps us."

"Yeah, I'm not actually here to help you or welcome you." Chef smirked at him. "This is Staci and she's your roommate. There is another girl outside and her name is Zoey, have fun."

Staci just stared at Cody and smiled. Cody was confused as to why this girl had nothing to say to him. So he figured he would at least try to be on good terms with her.

"I'm Cody." Cody offered her his hand "I guess since I have the bed on the right, the left one is yours."

"I'm Staci." Staci simply told him. "Did you know that my great great great aunt Gretta invented the first mental hospital and before that everyone just let all the crazy people in town get hit by busses, which my great great uncle Herbert invented and before that if you wanted to run someone over, you had to use your bike."

Cody was mentally cursing in his head already. Cody was really wishing he had a bus to hit her with right about now...

* * *

><p>Zoey was still freaking out and banging on the door. Duncan liked that in new girls. Pissed and freaked out. It just meant she was going to need someone and he was pretty sure that he was going to be that someone. It was just going to take a little time.<p>

"Hey Red." Duncan tapped her on the shoulder, which caused her to jump and almost hit him. "You sure know how to make an entrance."

"Who are you?" Zoey asked him as she started to take deep breaths.

"I'm Duncan and you are?" Duncan asked her.

"Zoey." she told him as she started to pull on the door. "How do I get out of here?"

"That depends really." Duncan laughed at her. "First, you need to tell me why you're in here. This is a mental ward so I'm going to assume you must have done something to get yourself stuck in here."

"This is a psyche ward?!" Zoey groaned and punched the wall. "Terrific!"

"Well it's terrific for me, I get to be in here with a pretty girl like you." Duncan told her. Zoey sunk to the ground and sighed and started to cry. Duncan sat down on the floor with her and smiled. This angle was going to work.

"I shouldn't be here." Zoey cried. "He wanted to die! I told the stupid cops that..."

"Who didn't want to die?" Duncan asked her.

"My boyfriend Mike." Zoey cried. "This is all a huge misunderstanding and he just stopped taking his meds and...Urg! When can I talk to someone in charge?"

Heather stormed up to the two of them and grabbed Zoey by her hands, glaring at Duncan.

"Hey, I'm Heather." Heather told her. "It's going to be okay, you don't need to deal with Duncan."

Heather took Zoey over to where she was sitting earlier and offered her a box of tissues. Duncan couldn't believe that Heather just took her! He saw her first. This was going to be hard but he was going to find himself happiness with Zoey no matter what Heather and Gwen decided. It was going to kill him but he knew the picture of Courtney had to come off his wall, she couldn't know about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Enter Dawn! As suggested. Enter Zoey and an annoying as hell Staci and we have more issues now! Why is Dawn there and why does Chris care so much? Also, will Heather and Zoey be friends? Will Duncan ever talk to Gwen? Why is Duncan already eager to hide Courtney? oh yeah, and what the hell did Zoey do to Mike? <strong>

**Plus, Noah and Cody in therapy? How bad can that go? It's going to be pretty bad...**

**Yeah, I have all the answers. I hope this is really making you guys wonder what's going on. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: Flashbacks will be typed like this._

* * *

><p>Chris walked down the hallway to the recreational room with Dawn in toe. She was looking around this place and could see it wasn't exactly the cleanest place in the world. Chris handed her a clipboard and she looked confused.<p>

"What's this for?" Dawn asked him.

"You said you wanted to see them, right?" Chris asked her. "Well then you better be taking notes or else they won't talk to you."

"I see." Dawn sighed. "So, I'm a Therapist?"

"That's right." Chris smirked. "Just let them do all the talking."

"I trust they're being taken care of?" Dawn asked.

"If that's what you want to call it." Chris smirked at her. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I am." Dawn assured him.

"Great, let's start off with Noah and Cody in their private therapy session!" Chris told her. "Let's go and get them."

* * *

><p>Heather guided Zoey to her and Gwen's room. She plopped Zoey down on Gwen's bed and shut the door. Zoey just looked around the room.<p>

"Okay, you don't want to talk to Duncan." Heather told Zoey. "He's an idiot and his sister is a whack job."

"He has a sister?" Zoey asks "Does she visit him often?"

"Yeah, she lives her." Heather rolled her eyes. "You're sitting on her bed, but she's too preoccupied with everything else in her life to really care."

"So, what makes you think I trust you?" Zoey asked her.

"You don't have to trust me." Heather told her. "I just need someone to be friends with and I guess you're going to be it."

"Look, that's nice of you but I just really need to get home." Zoey sighed. "I need to be there to plan the funeral."

Of who?" Heather asked.

"Mike, he was my boyfriend." Zoey told her. "He was my everything and I would do anything for him."

"So, why wouldn't they let you help with his arrangements?" Heather asked. "That's so messed up!"

"I'm the one who killed him." Zoey cried. "I don't think they should stop me from helping plan the funeral, I only did what he wanted me to do!"

"He asked you to kill him?" Heather smirked "Why do I find that hard to believe? Most people don't ask to be killed."

"Mike did." Zoey told her. "We were together for 2 years and he had Multiple Personality Disorder and it was really tough for him, well for both of us."

"So, he asked you to kill him?" Heather asked.

"Not him, it was just Vito he wanted dead." Zoey told her. "Vito was a jerk!"

"Sounds like he should have been placed here." Heather laughed and Zoey glared at her. "Sorry."

"He was taking medication for it." Zoey told her. "He stopped changing a little bit, but they would still come through, just not as much! Vito told him he wasn't going to let him take the meds anymore and Chester agreed."

* * *

><p><em>Zoey was sitting at Mike's house with him after school doing their homework. Mike went to get both of them a can of soda and turned the TV on. Mike came back in doing a handstand while balancing the cans on his feet. Zoey sighed and knew what happened, he had turned into Svetlana and now she was going to have to convince her to let Mike back in. She loved Mike but she hated the baggage that came with him especially when he had no clue what they were doing or saying. <em>

_"Zello, Zoey!" Svetlana greeted her. "How are you is doing Tzay?" _

_"I'm fine Svetlana, I came over to do homework with Mike though." Zoey told her "Can I please have him back?" _

_"Zhy would you want to hang out with him?" Svetlana asked. "We need some of Zhe girl time!" _

_"Look, I went to the park with Chester yesterday to feed the ducks!" Zoey told her. "Can't you just let Mike come back and I promise we can spend time together another day." _

_"Fine." Svetlana agreed and then Mike got this blank on his face. _

_"What happened, Zoey?" Mike asked her. _

_"Svetlana happened." Zoey sighed. "At least she's polite! What happened to your medication? Why is this even happening so much lately?" _

_"I stopped taking it about 2 weeks ago." Mike was almost in tears. "They had a meeting and decided they didn't want me to take them anymore." _

_"Yeah, but they're all you!" Zoey kissed him on the cheek "Don't you get the final say?" _

_"Not when Vito's in control." Mike sighed. "I could deal with the others, just not him! He's always trying to get them to do bad things to me." _

_"Can't you just make the others turn on him?" Zoey asked. _

_"No, they're too afraid." Mike sighed. "What if we got rid of Vito?" _

_"How would we manage that?" Zoey asked. _

_"I'll bring him out and you could just stab him!" Mike told her "I mean, technically it would only hurt him and not me."_

_"I don't think this is a good idea, Mike." Zoey frowned. _

_"Zoey, I need you to do this if you ever want to be with Just me..." Mike kissed her. "I'm going to remove my shirt and you're going to get the knife from the kitchen and kill Vito." _

_"Mike, I'm not going to do that." Zoey started to cry. "You can't expect me to do that to you." _

_"If you won't do it then I can't be with you." Mike told her. "If you care about me, you would do it." _

_"Mike, what if it just hurts you?" Zoey asked him. "Did you ever think of that?" _

_"Yeah, what if Vito hurts you though?" Mike asked her. "You know he's the mastermind and the rest just do what he wants, He already forced everyone to not let me take my meds, what happens when he tells them to turn on you?" _

_"Mike, are you sure this is going to work?" Zoey asked him. _

_"Positive." Mike told her. "Now could you just please go into the kitchen and get the knife? I'm going to get Vito." _

_Zoey didn't want to do this, but she loved Mike and didn't want Vito to take full control of him. Mike was pretty sure this was going to work and even though Zoey didn't actually want to do this, She trusted Mike and figured he knew what he was doing. So, she went into the kitchen and got the knife as instructed. When she came back into the living room, Vito was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed just smirking at her. _

_"Hey Red, nice to see ya again." Vito smirked at her. _

_"Vito!" Zoey faked a smile and held the knife behind her back. "How...How are you?" _

_"I've been betta, babe." Vito told her as he got up. "Ya know, Mikey seems ta like you, However I don't really appreciate ya trying to get rid of me." _

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Vito." Zoey told him. "I'm sorry you think I'm out to get rid of you, I think I'd like Mike to come back now." _

_"I think you know exactly what I'm takin' about, Red." Vito told her. "You're forgetting who's in charge here, I don't think you'll be hanging around my Mikey boy anymore, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to take care of ya." _

_"We don't need to be like this." Zoey told him. "You and I could work something out!" _

_"What we need ta do is get ya outta the picture." Vito told her and lunged at her. Zoey didn't know what to do so he aimed the knife right at Vito's chest and stabbed him over and over and over again until there was no movement from him at all. Zoey started to cry, what had she done? She went over to the body and felt there was light breathing coming from him. _

_"Zoey?" Mike barely spoke as he smiled at her. _

_"Mike!" Zoey cried "I'm so sorry! He came after me and I didn't mean to do that! I'm going to call an ambulance, you gotta hang on Mike." _

_"No, Zoey." Mike told her. "You killed Vito, you also helped me get rid of one of my burdens..." _

_"Mike, stop talking, it's going to make you weak." Zoey cried and went to get the phone. Mike grabbed her hand. _

_"Please don't call..." Mike begged her. "I want to die." _

_"Mike, I can't let you die." Zoey cried. "Please, let me call someone?" _

_"Zoey, I only have a few minutes left and I want to spend them with you." Mike smiled at her. "If you let me live, They'll only come back and I'm tired of not being able to live life." _

_"Mike..." Zoey sighed and cried. _

_"Zoey, I love you..." Mike told her_

_"I love you too." Zoey cried. _

_Mike looked at Zoey and smiled and then stopped breathing altogether. Zoey kissed his lips one last time and put her face into his chest and cried and cried. She knew that she had to call 911 and when she did, she told them exactly what happened and they arrested her. Her mother came to visit her and told her the best thing to say would be that she didn't know what happened. Zoey disagreed, however being a minor her mother spoke for her and declared her daughter insane. Zoey didn't even know her mother did this until she ended up there._

* * *

><p>"It sounds like he was nuts." Heather laughed. "If he was stupid enough to ask you to kill him then he deserved it."<p>

"Why are you here?" Zoey glared at her.

"I'm the girl from the news." Heather laughed. "Only, I actually killed my boyfriend and I fessed up."

"Oh, you're that Heather." Zoey rolled her eyes. "Mike and I saw that."

"Looks like you and I have similar stories." Heather told her. "Maybe we can help each other?"

"Mike asked me to do it." Zoey told her. "You're boyfriend didn't want to die."

"Alejandro was a jerk." Heather told her. "If you knew what I gave up for him, you would understand why I did it."

"Look, how about you and I get together and talk later?" Zoey suggested. "I need to find someone I can talk to about getting out of her."

"You know where to find me." Heather told her. "I hope to see you soon."

Zoey rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, she was going to find someone who was in charge and see if she could get out of there. She wasn't nuts and she didn't want to stay there. She would rather be in prison then this place.

* * *

><p>Duncan was in his room removing all traces of Courtney from his wall. He couldn't let Zoey know about her. Sadly for Duncan he couldn't get his sister out of his life. Even when she wasn't bothering him, Trent of course was...<p>

"Hey Duncan do you think you and Noah could help me build a guitar?" Trent happily asked. "I think it could be really fun! Then we could start a band and call them '9 guys with 9 guitars!' it's the best name ever."

"Yeah, I could help you but I have better things to do with my time." Noah rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving this conversation."

Noah exited the room. He wasn't going to talk to Trent any longer than necessary and he wasn't going to join a band formed by mental hospital patients. Duncan rolled his eyes, he knew he was stuck talking to Trent because in all reality this was the only guy that Gwen would ever date for the rest of her life. Pretty much, in Duncan's eyes, that was his brother-in-law and pretty much the only family member he had left.

"Yeah, I'll help you make the stupid guitar." Duncan sighed. "Just not now, Okay Trent?"

"Why are you taking down Courtney's picture?" Trent asked him. "You never take it down or let anyone touch it."

"It's time for me to move on." Duncan told him. "I spent my life covering for Gwen only to find out it's her fault Courtney is dead. Let's face it, Courtney never loved me anyway so why even pretend she cared?"

"Gwen did it to spare you this pain." Trent told him. "You know that right?"

"She didn't need to kill the baby." Duncan told her. "That was just messed up."

"Look, you should forgive her." Trent told him. "She honestly had your best interest in her heart."

"Trent, I'm forced to live with her here for the rest of my life." Duncan sighed. "You and I both know I'll talk to her eventually. We'll never be like we were but I will talk to her. This is going to take me a really long time and both you and Gwen need to understand that."

"I do understand." Trent assured him. "So, I'm going to grab some paper towel rolls and rubber bands and you can get a tissue box and some glue and we can meet in my room in an hour! This is going to be so much fun!"

Trent happily ran out of the room. It was rare that Duncan wanted to do things with him. Honestly, Duncan would rather watch paint dry then make a stupid 2nd grade art project with Trent. However, Duncan needed a distraction to take his mind off of everything and everyone and a stupid art project may just work.

* * *

><p>Noah was in the recreational room minding his own business and trying to avoid Cody. So far it's been 3 hours, 38 minutes and 17...18...19...seconds in counting that he successfully managed to avoid Cody. What exactly do you say to your boyfriend who you practically drugged and then refused to let him go to the hospital? He almost died and it was Noah's fault. How do you pretend to no longer know who someone is let alone pretend you don't love them?<p>

Thankfully Cody was still settling in to stay in this eternal hell with him. So it meant he didn't have to see him for awhile, well that's what he was hoping for anyway. Unfortunately for Noah luck was rarely on his side and today would be no different.

"Noah, are you ready?" Chris asked him walking in with Dawn.

"For what?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Therapy." Chris told him. "You, me, Cody and Dawn."

"Who's Dawn?" Noah asked and pointed to her. "You mean her? I'm not sharing anything with someone I don't even know and I'm not going to therapy with book boy either. He no longer serves a purpose to me now that he's here and I surely hope you don't plan on forcing me to do stuff with him."

"Noah, you don't really have a choice." Chris told him. "You're going to have to attend it."

"Why?" Noah smirked. "Because book boy thinks that we were in love at one point? I already heard all his stories before and I really don't want to hear them again."

"Noah, you're going." Chris informed him.

"Fine." Noah sighed. "I'm not talking though. Book boy can do all the talking and I'll just listen and pretend that I care even though I don't."

Noah got up and walked out with Chris and Dawn who left him walk ahead. He didn't say anything and Dawn was just glaring at Chris the whole time. They all made it to Chris's office and Dawn shut the door and took a seat next to Chris.

"I'm going to have Chef send for Cody." Chris told Noah and Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Another chapter done. I'm officially in love with this story all over again and if you thought that I was screwing with you guys before, you'll really love me soon enough when someone else shows up. ;) Also, wait until Scott see's Dawn and wait until you see how badly the Trent and Duncan bonding truly goes. I also plan on giving more of a plot to Harold and Owen. As for now, Staci is there just to keep Cody annoyed. I can tell you that no matter what anyone guesses that there is a 95% chance you'll be wrong. <strong>

**I hope you guys are guessing! **

**So, Noah and Cody in therapy. I can tell you that it's going to be...interesting...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>Noah sat in the room with Chris and Dawn refusing to say anything at all. About 5 minutes later Cody was shoved through the door and Cody just smiled at Noah and sat next to him while Chris grabbed his own clipboard and Dawn looked confused.<p>

"Okay, are we ready to start?" Chris asked them both.

"Yes." Cody told him.

"No." Noah sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"So, I guess that means that were going to start by letting Cody talk." Chris rolled his eyes and wrote something down.

"Who's she?" Cody asked pointing to Dawn.

"I'm Dawn." Dawn smiled at Cody. "I'm a therapist and I'll be joining you for today's session."

"Chris, she's really pretty." Cody smirked at Chris. "If things don't work out with Noah maybe I could get her number?"

"Why don't you just go out with her now?" Noah glared at Cody "Because I don't want to be with you! I don't remember who you are and there is obviously a good reason for that! Nobody ever asks me what I want in this place! Nobody asked me if I wanted him to live here and nobody asked me if I wanted to come to these stupid sessions, which in case you're all wondering, I don't. Does anyone actually care what I think? I think that he should date that Dawn girl and just leave me alone already."

"Well I'm really sorry you feel that way." Cody told him. "I said she's attractive, not that I wanted to sleep with her."

"I have a boyfriend if that counts for anything..." Dawn smirked at Noah and Cody.

"I didn't know you were bisexual all of a sudden." Noah smirked at Cody. "So, I talked. Can I go now?"

"Nope." Chris chuckled. "Cody, surely you must have something to say about all this?"

"Just that I'm willing to do whatever I need to do to get Noah to love me again." Cody sighed. "My life hasn't been the same since he's been stuck in here."

"How did you two meet if you don't mind me asking?" Dawn asked them both. "Noah?"

"I don't know." Noah told her. "Ask him. He seems to think he knows everything about my life."

"I honestly don't remember." Cody told her. "I remember a camp or something like that."

"I highly doubt I would have met you at a camp." Noah rolled his eyes. "I hate camping."

"Yeah, I know." Cody smiled at him.

"Of course you do..." Noah rolled his eyes. "Seriously, can we call it a day?"

"I guess so." Chris told them. "We can try again in a day or two."

"What's the point?" Noah asked. "Also, why is this Dawn girl here anyway? She looks like she's 16 or 17. I highly doubt that she is able to be a therapist."

"Uh..." Dawn looked at Chris who just stood up from his chair and walked over to the door and opened it.

"I think that's a wrap for today." Chris told them. "I'm glad we did this! I think we're reaching a breaking point!"

Noah happily walked out of the room and Cody just seemed really confused at what just happened. Chris slammed the door shut and looked at Dawn.

"I thought that went well." Chris told her. "I told you that they would be fine."

"Noah isn't very social." Dawn told him. "Cody seems...Uh..."

"Pathetic?" Chris asked her. "When has he ever not been pathetic?"

"I feel bad for him." Dawn told Chris "I want to see the rest of them."

"You seriously want to see more of these people?" Chris laughed. "I figured that seeing Noah and Cody would send you out the door faster."

"Is that what you were hoping for?" Dawn asked him. "If that's what you wanted you failed. I'm very interested in seeing them all."

"You're going to need a lot of paper for that clipboard." Chris laughed. "Noah and Cody are just the tip of the iceberg."

* * *

><p>Duncan hated his life right now. Even more than usual, his sister killed his girlfriend and their baby and he just found that out and he covered for her without intentionally doing so, which also resulted in him killing their parents! If this news wasn't bad enough to ruin his week he was sitting in the middle of the floor with Trent and glue all over the floor making a second grade art project while trying to block out Trent's constant babbling about his ex girlfriend, the number 9, getting Gwen pregnant and how he stole two granola bars from Owen this morning. Duncan wanted to kill himself or Trent, whichever would be easier at this point. Thinking about it and actually doing it are two different things, so Duncan was sitting there with a fake smile on his face making a guitar out of a tissue box and for whatever reason, the guitar was going to be covered in Orange glitter for no fucking reason at all.<p>

"So, Owen was crying over the granola bars but I was really hungry." Trent told Duncan as he proceeded to smother his tissue box with glue. "I just couldn't help it! Those pancakes that Chef made today weren't even cooked right. It was like a really gross pudding..."

"So why didn't you just leave him one?" Duncan asked him. "Then maybe he wouldn't be crying about it."

"He's bigger than me!" Trent told Duncan. "I needed it more..."

"Okay fine." Duncan rolled his eyes. "So, you ate his granola bars and that's how you decided to spend your morning?"

"Yeah." Trent told Duncan. "It's all about being able to survive in this place, Ya know?"

"You're really living life to the fullest here." Duncan rolled his eyes. "To think I started my day by taking a shower and slamming doors obnoxiously."

"Speaking of Gwen, I was really hoping that when the baby is born that you'll be part of our lives." Trent told him

"Nobody mentioned Gwen." Duncan sighed. "Trent, do you realize how stupid it would be do raise a baby in this place? Also, you're forgetting the fact that you and Gwen have both killed people before. Do you honestly think that anyone is going to let you keep a baby, assuming you and Gwen were even successful?"

"But they can't just take someone's baby." Trent told Duncan. "It would be our baby and we would have rights."

"Trent, you're in a mental hospital and nobody here is going to trust you or Gwen with a baby." Duncan told him. "If you knocked my sister up then you're going to have to say bye-bye to the baby the second Gwen has it."

"Yeah, but your forgetting th-" Trent wanted to tell Duncan something but got cut off.

"No!" Duncan told him. "I don't want to hear about this anymore! Okay? I don't want to talk about Gwen or about some weird idea you two have to raise a baby in a mental hospital."

"So, I was thinking if it was a boy we could name him Travis." Trent completely ignored Duncan's request entirely. "If it's a girl I'm naming her Lyric!"

"Trent, If I smashed my head against a wall a couple of times do you think it would kill me?" Duncan asked. "Would it make you stop talking? If it would do either then I would be willing to do it. Just sayin'."

"Probably not." Trent told him. "Hey, I almost finished my guitar! What should we name our band?"

"Orange glitterly orgasms." Duncan rolled his eyes. "I'm finished."

"Can we name it 9 Orange glitterly orgasms?" Trent asked "Because that would be the best band name ever."

"Will it shut you up?" Duncan asked.

"Yes." Trent stood there silent.

"Then I don't really care what you name it." Duncan told him.

"9 Orange glitterly orgasms it is then!" Trent yelled to Duncan. "Band practice in my room tomorrow night?"

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Duncan asked him.

"Yes." Trent smiled at him.

"Once again...I don't give a shit." Duncan told him and stood up. "I'm going to go and be anywhere but here right now!"

"Great!" Trent told him. "See ya tomorrow!"

Duncan rolled his eyes and left Trent as fast as he could as he made his way back to his room. He was really hoping that Trent's DNA would not be mixed into his in any way. Duncan was really hoping that Gwen would dump Trent soon but that apparently wasn't happening...

* * *

><p>Heather sighed and looked out the window. She was missing her friends and going to school. In the end she realized that Alejandro had won even in death. He managed to completely destroy her life. He's dead and now she has the choice of being insane or going to jail. She was never going to graduate or go to prom or get married to anyone ever because of him. It was kind of ironic in a weird way. Heather was so busy spacing out that she didn't even realize Sierra was behind her until she spoke very loudly to her, making her jump.<p>

"Whatcha looking at?" Sierra asked Heather. "Isn't it great that Cody's here?! He's like a full time student here now! We have art class together!"

"Sierra, I hate to be the one to tell you this but this isn't a school." Heather sighed and told her. "Take a good look around. What kind of school locks you in at night? What kind of school is this where you only have maybe 6 people in the whole place?"

Sierra stood there blankly and just stared at Heather.

"Are you taking this in?" Heather asked her. "Cody isn't in love with you! He loves Noah who isn't sure if he loves him because he's an asshole! Cody is here for Noah and not you! The sooner you get that in your head the sooner you can try to be normal! Cody plays this stupid game with you to humor this delusional world you live in! I'm not playing this game with you! I'm not in the mood to deal with this! If I can't have my perfect life then you can't either! This is a nuthouse and you're here because you're a crazy and freaky stalker!"

Sierra started sobbing really badly and Heather just rolled her eyes and walked away. If she couldn't be happy then she wasn't going to let Sierra live in her fantasy world. Sierra ran off and Heather was alone once again. She smirked at what she just did...What would Alejandro think if he was still alive?

* * *

><p>Scott was slightly woozy and his head was spinning but he needed to talk to someone. He was walking weird and had to grab on to things to even keep a balance but he was going to get out of this place as fast as he could. He made it down a hallway when he didn't think he was going to make it very far and he was right, luckily for him he bumped into Gwen.<p>

"Are you okay?" Gwen walked over to him and left him lean on her.

"I'll be fine as soon as I get there." Scott told her. "You're sensible can you help me, Gwen?"

"Do I know you?" Gwen asked him. "C'mon I'm going back to my room. Why don't you stay with me until you can balance on your own."

"Okay, yeah." Scott agreed. "We can go there and talk about our game plan."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what kind of plan you're making." Gwen told him. "Maybe I should just take you to Chris and he could-"

"Oh no!" Scott told her. "I'm not talking to him. It's his fault I'm like this!"

Gwen walked with Scott until they made it to her room which she left Scott sit on Heather's bed and ran to her bathroom and threw up. She came back out and sat on her bed.

"Sorry about that." Gwen told him. "I think this may be morning sickness, I'm trying to have a baby."

Scott rolled his eyes and walked over to the bathroom and slowly and weakly looked into her mirror and spoke to himself. "Alright, So everyone here is obviously being paid to do this! Heather won't listen to me so I guess I'm going to have to settle for Gwen in an alliance, at least if I get her and Duncan on my side I can vote out Heather and then try to get Zoey out of this game."

Gwen gave Scott a funny look and knocked on the door.

"Uh, are you talking to yourself?" Gwen asked him.

"No, I'm talking to the confessional cam!" Scott glared at her. "So get lost! This is supposed to be confidential."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked Scott. "I don't have a camera in the bathroom."

"You're all against me aren't you?" Scott asked her. "You must have already formed an alliance against me. Well I can tell you that my alliance will be stronger than yours and I'm going to win. Just because you may be pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you during challenges! All because you and Duncan decided to screw around mid-season, you think that's going to sav-"

"Ew!" Gwen gave him a dirty look. "I'm pregnant with Trent's baby...Duncan is my brother."

"Okay, fine." Scott glared at her. "I don't know what kind of mind games your playing around here but it's a horrible plan and I'm going to convince everyone to vote you out the second I get the chance."

Scott was still wobbly but managed to exit Gwen's room and make it to the end of the hallway before falling down and passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Zoey was wandering around looking for anyone who looked like they might be able to help her get out of here. Most of the doors were either locked or were rooms used to store stuff. Basically nothing that could help her find a way out. For a mental hospital, this place was short staffed. Zoey sighed and sat on the floor, why was she stupid enough to listen to Mike in the first place?<p>

"Hey Red." Duncan sat down next to her. "I've been looking around for you for awhile. You wouldn't believe the shit I had to do to come and see you, I joined a band with an idiot just to be here."

"My name is Zoey." Zoey sighed and told him. "Look, I just really need to find someone who can help me get out of here! This is a huge misunderstanding."

"I can promise you that getting out of here isn't in your cards." Duncan told her. "Nobody ever leaves here so instead of freaking out, you should calm down and enjoy it."

"Enjoy it?" Zoey rolled her eyes. "How exactly do you expect me to do that?"

"Well I'm here now." Duncan stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "If you look out that window there, you can see the stars."

"Yeah, threw the barb wires." Zoey sighed. "I love looking at the stars! I'm guessing this is going to be the only view I'm ever going to have of them again."

"I wouldn't say that." Duncan smirked at her. "I can't get you out of here forever but I can get you on the roof for an hour or two."

"How are you going to do that?" Zoey asked him.

"Easy." Duncan told her. "We're going to go into my room and move a ceiling block and climb quietly through a vent until we get to the air vent right outside the locked door that would go off if we tried to open it and then up the stairs and we're going to open the window that I worked for weeks on to make it functional and then we're going to end up on the roof."

"That sounds like it would take too long." Zoey sighed. "I don't want to cause any trouble on my first day here."

"Sweetie, this is your home now and I want you." Duncan told her. "You're going to be spending the rest of your life here and you only have the choice of Me, Trent, Owen, Zeke, or Harold. Noah and Cody are gay and Trent is dating Gwen and if you look at it that way, I'm the best you're going to do."

"You're a pig." Zoey told him. "I'm not going to be yours just because you think you're the best choice for me."

"You'll come around." Duncan smirked at her. "I'm going to go on the roof, if you change your mind you'll know where to find me."

"If I'm lucky you won't find me." Zoey stormed off leaving Duncan standing alone in the hallway. Duncan chuckled to himself, she was feisty and he liked that.

"Hello Courtney number 2." Duncan smirked and went to go have a cigarette.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what's going on guys? I'm loving how this is turning out and yes, I have a few more characters that will be showing up. Dawn wants to see even more! She has no clue what's in store for her! Trent is now realizing that you can't actually raise a baby in a mental hospital...someone didn't think that plan out very well! Also, to keep humor in it, Duncan and Trent are in some ridiculous band and how can we forget about Heather giving Sierra a reality check! Can you give crazy obsessive stalkers reality checks? Oh, speaking of crazy, Hello Scott making a horrible first impression on first Heather and now Gwen! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>The next morning was a typical morning at the ward. Dawn found herself sleeping on the couch in the lounge, she wasn't going to let Chris scare her away that easily, no matter how uncomfortable he tried to make her stay. This morning Dawn would be doing rounds with Chef and observing whoever she wanted.<p>

"So, you decided to stay after all." Chef smirked. "You can help me pass out medication."

"I'm looking forward to it." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Shall I bring my clipboard?"

"You can do whatever you want." Chef told her. "I don't even know why you bothered showing up."

"I'm looking out for everyone." Dawn told him. "It's apparent that I'm the only one."

"I care and so does Chris." Chef told her. "If we didn't care they would have been dead by now."

"They'd be better off." Dawn smirked at him. "You're just lucky they don't know any better."

"What do you expect from them?" Dawn asked him. "I'm predicting that this isn't going to go well."

"It's better than you would think." Chef laughed. "So, who do you want to see first?"

"Do we have much time?" Dawn asked him. "How long does this usually take you."

"Maybe 20 minutes." Chef told her. "Try Trent. He'll make you laugh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn shook her head as Chef opened the door to reveal Owen sobbing and Trent laying on his bed, humming a song.

"Time to get up!" Chef yelled at them. "This is Dawn and she's going to be assisting Chris for a few days! Why are you crying, Owen?"

"My granola bars are gone." Owen sobbed. "I don't know who would do such a thing! I think it's the granola ghost!"

"The granola ghost?" Dawn smirked at the two of them as Trent sat up in his bed.

"Yeah, the granola ghost." Trent said seriously "Ya know? He comes around on the 9th hour of the night on the 9th day every month! On the 9th month of the year however he appears every hour for 9 minutes and rumor has it, if you leave him granola he won't kill you."

"Well the granola ghost could have shared." Owen sobbed. "He left all the wrappers too! What kind of mean ghost would eat someone's granola and not even clean up after themselves?"

"I never said the granola ghost was a tidy person." Trent rolled his eyes. "The granola ghost was most likely hungry from having sex and missed breakfast. It's a rookie mistake."

"Ya'll gotta go meet up for the meeting soon." Chef sighed. "So, get over this crap already!"

"I'm actually scared of the granola ghost." Owen admitted. "Luckily for me that Trent has told me all about him and how to make him not kill me."

"Owen?" Dawn asked "Why are you here?"

"I ate my friends." Owen sighed. "It was really sad and I guess I learned a lesson from it. If you eat your friends then you won't have any."

"That's a really great lesson." Trent agreed. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Trent and no matter what anyone here says, I'm not crazy! I'm just a misunderstood artist who is banned from playing his guitar."

"I'll make note of that." Dawn took a step back and glanced at Chef who threw two cups of medication at Trent and Owen.

"So, would anyone like to tell me what's going to happen at this meeting?" Dawn asked.

"We all talk about stuff." Trent told her.

"Like what?" Dawn asked.

"Like how are week is going." Trent told her. "Usually it's depressing because everyone here is predictable and nobody ever wants to talk about anything! Gwen and Duncan are fighting and I'm pretty sure Izzy is here for something too! Oh, and then there is Sierra who thinks this is a school or something like that and she's in love with Cody but Cody loves Noah who has no feelings or remorse at all and is just an asshole and gets really mad when you rip out pages from his books to use as tissues when you have a cold. I did that to him once and he told me if I did it again he would dump bleach down my throat."

"Great." Dawn awkwardly laughed. "I guess we're going to the meeting."

Trent led the way down the hallway as Owen walked beside him looking around for a ghost that was obviously not there. Dawn had no reaction to this at all, she wasn't expecting to hear all of this from Trent. Dawn glared at Chef as he watched Trent and Owen walk ahead with a smile on his face.

"You, me and Chris." Dawn told him. "We need to talk in private after this meeting."

* * *

><p>The meeting was one that Dawn wasn't exactly looking forward to. Chris grabbed her a chair and placed it next to his own and offered the seat in the center of the circle to her. Dawn sat down and Chris said nothing to her at all as they watched Owen and Trent sit down on complete opposite sides of the room. A few minutes later Heather walked in and sat down followed by Duncan and Noah who also sat away from each other, Noah sat by Owen and Duncan sat as far away from Trent as humanly possible even though Trent 'saved him a seat' Harold came in the room and sat down next to Owen and Cody came in the room with Staci and Sierra both at his side talking about stupid crap. Izzy came in from a vent somewhere and laughed. Scott sat there and stared at them all and Zoey was the last one to come in and was really angry about it due to the fact she had no clue where she was going or that there was a meeting.<p>

"I hate this place!" Zoey yelled in front of the group. "This place is so small and yet it's so easy to get lost in this place and nobody here is helpful at all! Who the hell is in charge?"

Everyone pointed to Chris who waved at her.

"That would be me." Chris told her. "I'm Chris and this is my group session which I'm assuming you'll be taking part in?"

"I saved you a seat." Duncan winked at Zoey.

"Pig." Zoey rolled her eyes. "So, can I talk to someone about getting out of here or what?"

"No, not really." Chris sighed. "You can however share your story if you'd like, ya know? since you're standing in the center of my circle, making a spectacle of yourself."

"I'm not sharing my story with anyone." Zoey sat down as far away from Duncan as humanly possible.

"That's fine." Chris told her. "So, everyone this is Dawn who hopefully won't be staying here too long! She wants to write things down about you and stuff."

"Oh! Can I please start this meeting?" Harold asked. "I never get to start the meeting."

"Fine." Chris rolled his eyes "Everyone tell Dawn what you accomplished this week...Harold you're first."

"Yes!" Harold jumped out of his seat. "So, this week I used my special computer privilege and I sent my fair Leshawna a facebook message! She didn't respond but she didn't block me either! I'd say that's a win and I'm becoming closer to winning her love."

"I created a really awesome band!" Trent happily told everyone.

"I got forced into joining a really stupid band..." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I got locked up and nobody here wants to help me get out." Zoey glared at everyone in the room.

"Hey, I offered Princess." Duncan winked at her. "Offer still stands."

"I admitted myself in here to be closer to Noah and it didn't go well." Cody sighed. "On the plus side, I'm now fully able to help Sierra with her new position as class president or whatever...It kills time."

"Heather lied to me and destroyed our friendship." Sierra glared at Heather. "Last night Heather tried to steal Cody away from me and my new leadership role by telling me that I was locked up and not in school. She's just jealous because she didn't get to be homecoming queen."

"I told her the truth." Heather smirked. "So, I've been here for awhile now and based on the issues that everyone else is dealing with I would say that what I did wasn't nearly as bad, so hooray for me!"

"I've been trying really hard to have sex with the new girl." Duncan sighed "It hasn't been going well...Like at all. I mean my options here are limited, It's either Heather who shot me down, Gwen who I'm related to, Izzy who I've already slept with, Sierra who only loves Cody or that new girl who hasn't stopped talking since she got here. So, I'm sure you can see why picking the new girl would be my best option and vice versa."

"Can you openly say that during a meeting?" Zoey asked Chris "Are you really going to allow that?"

"He kinda has a point." Chef pointed out. "I don't blame him."

Chris looked around the room.

"Yeah, I can kinda see his point." Chris agreed. "I'm going to allow it!"

"What the hell has this become?" Noah smirked. "Court? Are you some kind of judge now?"

"Do you have to be such a downer all the time?" Cody asked him.

"Do you have to be such a creep?" Noah rolled his eyes. "You moved in to my mental hospital, who does that?"

"It's not a mental hospital, it's a school!" Sierra yelled at Noah. "As class president, I'm banning you from yelling at my future husband!"

"This is going downhill quickly..." Chris looked around the room. "Gwen? How's life?"

"The new guy Scott, he's really fucked up." Gwen smirked. "Last night he was talking to mirrors about how he was going to vote me off and I have no clue what that even means but can you say nutcase?"

"Oh, Gwen has other news too!" Trent happily told everyone.

"Trent and I are going to be parents." Gwen happily told everyone.

"So, you're pregnant?" Noah rolled his eyes. "This is why we should invest in board games, Chris! If we had a game of monopoly around here this wouldn't have happened."

"Monopoly pieces taste good." Izzy smiled at everyone and Noah glared at her.

"Really?" Noah asked her. "That's all you're going to say to contribute to this conversation?"

"Uno cards taste like colors." Izzy added in. "The wild ones taste weird though. The one time Harold and I played Uno and he stuck the cards down his pants and then I ate them."

"That is fact." Harold agreed. "Just don't tell Leshawna."

"Okay, I'm going to put an end to all of this now!" Chris smiled. "Gwen and Trent come with me to my office and this meeting is officially over."

"I thought the three of us were going to talk." Dawn glared at Chris.

"Uh...Later?" Chris suggested. "Go around and talk to people. I need to have a chat with Trent and Gwen now."

* * *

><p>Heather went straight to her room and tried to go to sleep. She was feeling pretty upset lately, she kept thinking back to the night that Alejandro died and felt she should have handled it way better than she did. If she could take it all back she would do it in a heartbeat. The more she thought about it the more she felt like she deserved to be in prison. What she wouldn't do for a chance to see him again...<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Chris's office with Gwen and Trent, Chris was ready to smack them both in the face. Never in a million years did he think that this would happen and that it would ever come down to this.<p>

"Trent? Gwen?" Chris glared at them. "What am I supposed to do about this? Were you two even thinking? Gwen, are you sure you're pregnant?"

"We've been trying a lot." Gwen smiled at Trent "So, I'm pretty sure that I am."

"I'm going to get you one of those test things." Chris sighed. "This is one test you'll be taking without me."

"So, are you going to let us keep it?" Trent asked. "Duncan said you can't raise a baby here but I think that we can do it and I think that you should let us."

"Do either of you two remember what happened to the hamster we had?" Chris reminded them. "If I recall, Gwen forgot to feed it and it chewed off its own foot."

"I planned the funeral for it." Trent told him. "That was responsible."

"You flushed it down the toilet and I had to call a plumber." Chris sighed. "Why on earth would I let you have a baby?"

"Because babies can't fit down toilets unless you try really hard?" Gwen smiled at him. "C'mon! This is going to be the only way I'm ever going to get my relationship with Duncan back."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal." Chris sighed. "I'm going to allow you to go through with this pregnancy, assuming that you are, Okay? If you can manage to not screw up and do stupid stuff in 9 months then you can keep it and if you can't then I'm going to put it up for adoption, sound fair?"

"Deal." Gwen agreed.

* * *

><p>Dawn was sitting down in the lounge watching Izzy attempt to interact with Cody and it wasn't going well at all. Scott walked in and sat down next to her.<p>

"So, you're a councilor?" Scott asked her.

"Yes." Dawn smiled at him.

"Everything we say stays private?" Scott asked her.

"Yes." Dawn told him.

"Okay, so everyone is judging me and they think I'm a weirdo and that I'm nuts." Scott sighed. "It's so confusing, I think this is like some huge joke! I'm pretty sure you're in on it too and so is Gwen and Heather and everyone else."

"What do you think is happening?" Dawn asked him "You can tell me."

"Do you know of a show called Total Drama?" Scott asked her. "You see, I know Heather from the show and I know Gwen from the show and Izzy and all of these people including you! We were all playing it and then one night I went to sleep in my bed at the playa des losers, it's the place we all go when we get voted off and when I woke up I was confused and I found myself strapped into a wheelchair and heavily sedated."

* * *

><p><strong>That's where I'm leaving you guys. ;) Major cliffhanger it's a simple yes or no question really, however I'm sure it's not going to get anyone much further and I like leaving you guys at these points, one of the most frequent things I get asked about is Scott and Dawn, so they finally meet for the first time. Chris is letting Gwen and Trent keep the baby and everyone hates each other at group meetings apparently. I made the granola ghost up on the spot and I rolled with it. My thought process on that one was "Oh yeah, Trent stole granola last chapter and Trent already is borderline crazy and obsessed with the number 9 and killed someone...so, pathological liar too? Yup!" Also, the major twist should be coming up soon and as I said before it's going to be the biggest WTF moment. So, start guessing and I guarantee you'll all fail. I knew where I was going to go with this since chapter 11ish? <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>"You're absolutely correct." Dawn nodded. "I knew you would be the one to remember."<p>

"See? I knew that nobo-Wait, you know what Total Drama is?" Scott said in amazement.

"Yes, I know exactly what Chris is all about." Dawn told him. "Which is why I was in such a hurry to get in touch with you so I could give you a message."

"Forget the message." Scott told her. "You and I are going to bust out of here and leave these insane nut jobs here."

"I figured you would suggest something like that." Dawn smirked. "However, I plan on returning soon and you're going to have to stay here."

"Seriously Dawn?!" Scott glared at her. "You're telling me that you came all the way here, hoping that I would remember just so you could leave me here?"

"Sadly, I'm afraid it's the only way." Dawn sighed. "What I need you to do Scott is to make the others realize that this is just a game. Once they realize it's just a game then you can all work on getting yourselves out of here."

"That makes no sense at all." Scott told her. "They won't listen to me! Is this a joke? This isn't even funny!"

"On the contrary." Dawn laughed. "It's actually really amusing from what I have seen, however I can see that from your point of view it may be rather annoying."

"Dawn, I don't understand what you're saying." Scott told her.

"You don't need to understand it." Dawn told him. "You just need to do it! I can't help you anymore then that! I'm afraid that I am only able to get myself out of this, so I'm sorry to tell you that you're on your own."

Dawn stood up and walked out the door leaving Scott alone and the door automatically locked leaving Scott stuck there.

* * *

><p>Cody was in his room banging his head against the wall. Since he got back from the dumb meeting Staci would not shut up and he really wanted her to. He's already heard the story about her great aunt inventing cookies and her cousin Louis who was the first ever lion tamer and now he was stuck listening to her talk about how her great great great uncle Paul invented apples and how he was Johnny Appleseed and how she was related to history.<p>

"Okay, I just have two things to say!" Cody pounded his head one more time. "First of all, if his name was Paul then why the hell wasn't he named Paul Appleseed and secondly, did you know that Johnny Appleseed isn't an actual person?! So that right there is an obvious lie, just shut up!"

Staci stopped talking about Johnny Appleseed and stared at Cody with a smile on her face.

"Hey Cody?" Staci asked.

Silence.

"Hey Cody?" Staci asked.

Silence.

"Hey Cody?" Staci asked.

"Hey Co-" Staci asked by Cody glared at her.

"What?!" Cody yelled.

"Do you like pie?" Staci asked him.

"Yes, I like pie." Cody took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Because my great great great great great great aunt Pie invented pie and that's why it's called pie because she named it after herself." Staci told him. "I heard she had an ego though. So, it's not surprising what she would call it after herself."

"Staci, I'm going to the bathroom to smash my head off of the sink." Cody smiled at her. "If you see me at any point fall onto the floor and bleed all over the place, I'm begging you to please just leave me there to die, okay? Because my boyfriend has no clue who I am and now I'm stuck here with you and I would really just like to just knock some sense into my head and question every choice I have ever made in my life since I was 12."

"Okay!" Staci waved. "Bye!"

* * *

><p>Heather was in her room hoping to god that Gwen wouldn't bother her. She had been crying and didn't want anyone to see this. There was a knock on her door and she was assuming it was Chris, Chef or Trent coming to piss her off. She wasn't about to let these people know that what she had done truly did upset her.<p>

"Go away!" Heather laid on her bed and faced the wall. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Then you can listen." Noah sat on Gwen's bed. "I'm going to make you a deal and I want you to think about it."

"Oh great, you're back." Heather rolled her eyes. "Did you come to pour acid on me?"

"That's not a bad idea." Noah smirked. "However, I have something else much better in mind."

"What makes you think I'd do anything you wanted me to do?" Heather sat up and wiped her tears away.

"Because it's going to give you a life." Noah smirked. "Ya know? The life you're desperately starting to miss because everything outside of this place is going to slowly start to fade away from your memories. You do plan to have a life don't you?"

"I'm not interested if you're only here to taunt me." Heather glared at him and stood up from her bed.

"How would you like a life with Duncan, Cody and me?" Noah asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked. "I'm not interested in Duncan."

"You should be." Noah told her. "The plan is this, You and I are going to kill Sierra and then Chris and Chef and then we're going to kill Trent and drug Cody and after we drug Cody you are going to help me carry him to Chris's car which Duncan is going to have the keys to and we are going to drive far away and start a new life just the 4 of us and if Cody tells me this is wrong in any way at all, I'll just have to keep him drugged 24/7. It would be the perfect life."

"Wait!" Heather rolled her eyes. "Why does Trent have to die but not Gwen?"

"Because Trent is just really annoying." Noah punched the wall. "I wanted to kill him since day one! Plus, then Gwen will be unhappy and she'll get her kid taken off of her and then everything is going to be great."

"That's a horrible plan." Heather sighed. "Why would you want to keep Cody drugged?"

"That's how I used to keep him." Noah shrugged. "Don't judge us. Look, if he is okay with what I'm doing then he won't have to be drugged, I'll just worry about that when the time comes! So, you, me, Duncan and Cody?"

"Whatever." Heather smirked at him and walked over to her doorway.

"That hardly answers the question." Noah told her. "Are you going to help me?"

"Whatever." Heather once again smirked and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>Izzy landed in the room she wasn't supposed to be in again! She'd been in there a few times, it's the room where the screams of Zeke would always come from. Izzy was always jealous that Zeke got his own room and all the private time he wanted. He would always yell to her about important stuff she should do but she never bothered to listen to him because Chris told her he was crazy.<p>

"Hey Zeke!" Izzy laughed as she saw him asking for help off the floor. "Why are you just laying on the ground like that?!"

"Izzy?" Zeke moaned. "Can you help me up, eh?"

"No way!" Izzy laid on the floor too. "You're idea is so much better! So, how's life?"

"I've been stuck on the floor for 4 hours." Zeke told her. "I've been electrically shocked multiple times, when are you going to bring Duncan in here so he can pick me up and help me get out of here?"

"Never." Izzy laughed. "Why would you want to get out of here when you get all these cool toys to play with?!"

Izzy walked over to a table and grabbed the zapper and zapped herself with it a few times and laughed.

"Izzy, how many times to I need to tell you?!" Zeke gasped for air. "I'm being tortured in here and I haven't eaten in 2 days! I get shocked because he wants me to lose my memory! But I'm in it to win it this time! So, just get Duncan and I'll explain it to him! He's the only one who is strong enough to carry me out of here, eh."

"Well it was great seeing you!" Izzy laughed and climbed back through the vent leaving Zeke on the floor.

* * *

><p>Dawn found herself at Chris's door and knocked on it only to have Chef open up the door. Chris was having a beer and Chef was smoking a cigarette.<p>

"I was hoping you'd stop by before you took off." Chris smirked.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm leaving while I'm still able to do so." Dawn told him. "However, I wanted to let you know that Scott knows the truth and once he can convince the others I'm sure this will end fast."

"Oh, you told him?" Chris smirked. "I was going to let him squirm a bit. You aren't very fun."

"I came here to do what I felt right." Dawn told him. "Now that he knows I have no further need to stay here and if you think this is fun, you're sadly mistaken."

"What's the matter Dawn?" Chris smirked. "Don't want to play my game?"

"I don't think she could handle it." Chef laughed.

"I'm certain I could handle it." Dawn smirked. "As you can see, it has no effect on me whatsoever."

"That's because you're cheating." Chef laughed. "If you played the right way, you would be joining them."

"It didn't work on Scott or Zeke." Dawn told them. "That proves that it can affect people differently. I hope you keep that in mind when everyone is on a manhunt for you."

Dawn walked out the door leaving Chris and Chef in the office alone as the two of them laughed.

* * *

><p>Heather found herself at Harold's room and knocked on the door. Harold was hanging up many of Leshawna's facebook photos that he printed out online all over his wall. Heather found this extremely creepy but extremely useful if she was going to do it right.<p>

"Hey Harold." Heather greeted him. "You and I need to have talk."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Harold asked her.

"It's about Leshawna." Heather told him. "I heard her call Chris on his Cell phone and she wants to come here and be with you but she can't because Noah said he was going to kill her if she stepped foot in this building."

"WHAT?!" Harold gasped. "I KNEW HE ALWAYS WANTED LESHAWNA!"

"Yeah..." Heather lied. "He said he loves her and not Cody and she told him she loves you and then Noah told her if she picked you he would kill her."

"I knew it!" Harold glared. "Noah is going down!"

"You should kill him." Heather suggested. "My personal choice would be to push him from behind and then blind him somehow before he gets up and attacks you. Then you and Leshawna could be together and you could be king and queen of the kingdom."

"That's a fantastic idea!" Harold hugged Heather. "When I take over as king, I'll be sure to take you with me for this favor you had done for me."

Heather thanked him and walked out of the room. This was going to be easy, too easy.

* * *

><p>Alejandro walked down the halls of the small infirmary that Total Drama owned. He was getting fed up with this and quite frankly so was Courtney. The two of them decided that they really needed to have a talk with Blaineley about this. All the occupied beds had the curtains closed and Courtney and Alejandro didn't care at this point, they went beyond it to the room in back where they were sure to find Blaineley, Josh along with several other interns and camera guys with doctors and nurses on standby.<p>

"Blaineley I'd like to have a word with you." Courtney complained to her the second she walked in.

"I thought we agreed that I would be speaking on our behalf." Alejandro sighed. "Blaineley, you're looking lovely as ever."

"Save it." Blaineley smirked. "What do you want now? I already told you last week and the week before that you couldn't speak to Chris at this time. Do you honestly expect me to change my answer because you brought miss lawsuit?"

"I'll have you know that I'm here for my own reasons!" Courtney told her. "I want to sue you for making me look bad on TV. Do you know how many people think I'm dead and that I have a baby?! You're ruining my whole school year!"

"Yeah, that's not my fault either." Blaineley told her. "I can't help you with how the plot is turning out. Neither can Chris, well not by much! Just look at it this way, you're famous and everyone is going to feel bad for you!"

"This can't be legal." Alejandro told her. "You can't just take unconscious people who hit their heads when they fell off a volcano and strap helmets on their heads making them believe this is happening!"

"It's in the contracts." Josh stepped in. "So, yes we can."

"Explain?" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"They have virtual reality helmets on." Josh told her. "Chris had multiple ones made so they aren't really feeling any pain at all physically. The game can only end in one of two ways, either everyone dies or Chris decides to mentally tell himself it's time to end it and wakes himself up, he has the main helmet which means that he is still in control."

"What if I just remove the helmet from Heather and walk out?" Alejandro smirked.

"By removing the helmet from her you would be causing her danger." Blaineley told him. "We don't know what happens if you remove it. When Chris wakes up then the helmets will shut off, until then they're pretty much in coma's making amazing quality TV that Chris also made it so we can see what they see from here and air it! It's Total Drama: Virtual Reality!"

"Look, you can keep Duncan and Gwen." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Just make me in a better virtual situation!"

"Can't be done." Josh told her. "They created their own plots in their heads. It's very real to them with the exception of Chris and Chef."

"What if I go in and prove to Heather that I'm still alive?" Alejandro asked. "Then the game would be over."

"Zoey tried that." Blaineley smirked. "When you put the helmet on you are playing by Chris's rules and you won't even remember why you went there in the first place...You'd be a ghost or something!"

"Dawn is able to come and go." Alejandro told her. "You're forgetting I've been watching this show you've been airing."

"The ratings are amazing this season." Josh told him. "Dawn is just a freaky witch girl or something, she's the only one who can manage to go in and out of virtual reality! If you'd like to join Heather we certainly aren't stopping you. Chris would be happy to have you there I'm sure."

"Forget them." Courtney told Alejandro. "We'll just sue this show for ruining our names and killing us off."

Alejandro and Courtney made their way out of the control room and slammed the door shut behind them. The two of them walked past the beds and Alejandro couldn't help but stop and see her one more time.

"Courtney, meet me in the car." Alejandro told her and Courtney nodded.

Alejandro made his way to the bed that Heather was in. He knew she would be there, she was every day when he showed up to see her. He wanted so badly to take that helmet off her and wake her up with a kiss. He still didn't get a chance to see her since the volcano and if what Blaineley said was true then Heather created her own fantasy about what happened and she killed him...Did she really hate him that much? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Mi amour." Alejandro took her hand. "I know you can't hear me or see me, but I want to let you know that eventually this is going to be over and you're going to wake up and together we can kick Chris's ass for putting you through this for ratings...Heather, I love you and I really mean it. Win this for us, I know you have what it takes to get out of there and win this."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, bomb is now dropped. Do I win at plot twists? Fuck yes. So, is anyone here not confused? I swear nobody knew I had this planned. So, it's Chris's fucked up thoughts and a lot of money that put them all in a virtual reality game and the only ones who are aware in the game are Chris, Chef and now Scott who now gets to attempt to convince everyone else that he's not nutty and when you're in a nuthouse that's going to be pretty hard. Also keep in mind now that the nuthouse stories each character is going through is created by them in their head. Blaineley and Josh are running the show and making sure everyone's physical body is not harmed all while taking the recordings of the thoughts they are having and airing them on TV for ratings! Dawn is the only one who was able to get in and tell Scott and Zeke kinda knows what's going on. <strong>

**Mind Blown? **

**You tell me. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>It was 3:27am when Heather finally had enough of it. Gwen had been pacing around all night and being the wonderful roommate that she is Heather decided to not ask what was wrong and go to sleep. She was hoping that Gwen would stop pacing around.<p>

"Gwen, stop it." Heather finally told her. "I don't care what's causing you to stay awake! Go the hell to sleep!"

"Heather, do you think I'll be a good single mother?" Gwen asked her. "I mean if I'm going to kill Trent and raise this baby by myself, it may be hard to be a single mother."

"That's what's keeping you and me up?" Heather sat up and glared. "Here's a sane thought! Don't kill him! problem solved. Go to sleep."

"I just need to know if you'll help me." Gwen sighed. "I mean if I kill Trent how would I get rid of his body? Should I wait until the baby is born? Do you think Duncan would help me raise the baby? What do I do if he won't?"

"Gwen, I think you need to stop worrying so much." Heather sighed. "If you're going to kill Trent you need to wait until morning! Trent isn't even here for you to kill him now."

"Yeah, I know." Gwen played with her hair. "Things like this take time! Did I ever mention that the sight of blood makes me sick to my stomach?! I just can't do this by myself!"

"Gwen, go to sleep." Heather told her.

"I can't sleep." Gwen told her. "It's nights like this I remember waking up after having a bad dream. I was like 10 and I would always go to Duncan's room and he would sit up with me and talk to me."

"You two sounded like you had a nice relationship." Heather smirked. "Then you went and killed the love of his life."

"Courtney was not the love of his life." Gwen rolled her eyes. "If you ever met her, you would know that what they had was the furthest thing from love."

"Love comes in all forms." Heather told her. "I'm going to sleep now. Do us both a favor and shut up!"

"To think, I always wanted a girl to stay up and talk about stuff with." Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'm really starting to wish I didn't have one."

"You don't." Heather sighed. "You have a roommate who wants to get some sleep! Go to sleep weird goth girl!"

* * *

><p>Duncan was having a hard time sleeping too. He couldn't sleep because Noah was sitting on his bed Indian style with his back up against the wall and that stupid desk lamp he had was turned on. Noah was scribbling something down in a book and talking to himself.<p>

"Noah, seriously?" Duncan groaned as he sat up. "Out of all the times you could have picked to write in that thing you pick now?"

"Yes." Noah told him. "I finally figured it out."

"What did you figure out?" Duncan rolled his eyes and yawned.

"How to get my perfect life." Noah smirked at him. "You see. I figured out where we're going to live and how we're going to make money. You're going to have to be a drug dealer and we need to have a basement so we can keep Cody in there and you can marry Heather and she can play housewife and make sure Cody stays in the basement and I'll have a job as a children's doctor and then when I see poor parenting skills I can kill the parents and take the kids and then Cody can raise them and I assume you and Heather are going to have about 5 kids because you two seem like you would both have really wild sex lives and not use protection."

"You planned out a dream life?" Duncan glared at him. "At this hour? Why am I with Heather?"

"Because I see her as the breeder." Noah told him. "Someone has to have babies for us so we can keep our genes going strong. Yeah, Cody and I will have to adopt and at some point Heather will have to sleep with Cody too. It's okay though, because I'm sure neither of them will like it."

"I don't want Heather." Duncan told him. "I want that fiery hot red haired girl."

"Dammit!" Noah yelled and started scribbling. "I wrote this in pen! Now I have to re-write everything and add Zoey into it! You should have told me this earlier. Now I'm going to have to double up on drugs. Zoey obviously would never willingly go anywhere with you."

"I'm good with her staying in the basement with Cody." Duncan told him. "I want her. She reminds me of Courtney."

"Speaking of her..." Noah pointed to the wall. "What happened to the picture?"

"I took it down." Duncan sighed. "I figured not even seeing her face would help me not hate Gwen."

"How is that going for you?" Noah smirked.

"About as well as your fake dream life." Duncan chuckled. "Why are we drugging Cody? He was your boyfriend at one point, I would assume he's just as nutty as you."

"That's the weird part." Noah told him. "Cody and I are total opposites."

"I guess opposites attract." Duncan shrugged. "Anyway, can't you come up with a plan where I can make Zoey love me and not bring Heather with us?"

"I'll see what I can do." Noah sighed. "Maybe her love you is going to be hard, it's obvious she hates you."

"Make her like me." Duncan told him. "Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

"Fine." Noah turned off the light. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Blaineley was editing the footage that she saw fit for TV. Everything was going exactly the way it should. Chris still had all the control and the ratings were better than ever. She loved seeing everyone in their current state of mind, especially Heather after the way she acted towards her in TDWT. Josh was checking the messages boards, they were getting hate from some of the fans too. Some of them thought this was horrible to do to people, but if they were really fans of the show, they would know that Chris wouldn't agree with them. Even if Josh and Blaineley could do something to help them, it's not like they would anyway. This was hilarious. Blaineley however stopped laughing when an angry Leshawna came storming in.<p>

"Girl, you and I need to talk." Leshawna yelled at Blaineley.

"If it isn't the fair princess." Josh smirked. "What can we do for you?"

"I want you to stop making Harold obsess over me!" Leshawna told them. "I feel bad for him! This isn't right."

"Sorry, can't help you." Blaineley told her. "Didn't you get my emails? It's virtual reality and you can't just stop someone's thought process like that."

"I'm going in." Leshawna crossed her arms. "I want you two to hook me up now! I'm going to talk to Harold myself."

"Are you sure about that?" Blaineley asked her. "Not that I'm stopping you..."

"Yes, I'm going in." Leshawna agreed.

* * *

><p>Staci was talking in her sleep and Cody couldn't stand it. It meant that he wasn't able to sleep. She even told lies in her sleep! How is that even humanly possible? So, Cody decided to write in his journal that Chef suggested he should write in to help him feel better. Cody had a plan in mind that was going to make his life so much better around here. Cody smiled as he read his list to himself.<p>

_Things I want to do: _

_-Visit Noah.  
>-Bring Noah Books.<br>-Try to make him admit he knows who I am.  
>-Make Noah jealous by giving Sierra attention.<br>-Admit self into Nut ward willingly.  
>-Make Noah feel incredibly guilty and awkward.<br>-Convince Noah to take a walk with me alone.  
>-Get Noah to let his guard down and kiss me.<br>-Slit Noah's throat and kill him (for using me as a human test subject and then trying to trick me into making me believe I forgot what happened. If he thinks I don't remember, he's wrong! He's going to die for it. I've been playing this game with him long enough! His time is almost up!)  
>-Befriend Gwen and then pin it on the already crazy and possibly pregnant nut case.<br>-Kill self to prevent living in this room forever with Staci.  
><em>

Cody smiled at his plan. It was almost time to continue the rest of these steps. Cody was looking forward to it. His boyfriend would never see this one coming. Noah used and abused him and took him for granted. What Noah failed to remember is that Cody lived in that apartment too! He had all of Noah's supplies and books. He's been studying too.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Leshawna is joining the game. That should be fun. Who saw the whole thing with Cody coming? I guess he didn't forget what Noah did. Quite a few people seem to have a plan going on here. Who's plan is going to work and who's going to die? I think everyone in this story wants to kill someone except Zeke and maybe Izzy? Heather has a few options to explore, what do you think she's going to decide on? Also, with Cody playing Noah do you think he knows? What's going to happen to poor Sierra? Will Scott ever convince anyone he's not a lying moron? Will Trent talk about the granola ghost? Why was I too lazy to add a Scott and Zoey part to this chapter? (Yes, I started writing it and then I liked the ending with Cody better.) I've come to the conclusion that I need to actually try to write Trent normally. I tried to write a one shot with him in it and I failed and made him horrible OOC. I don't think Trent is legally allowed to be normal in any of my fics anymore. So tell me guys just for the hell of it...What are you most excited to see in this fic? <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was tired from the late night talking sessions. Everyone was silent and yawning while they ate the watery eggs. Duncan fell asleep in his plate of watery eggs. Gwen had morning sickness and Heather felt like she had a hangover. The only one who was smiling was Cody.<p>

"Isn't this a great morning?" Cody asked everyone who either Glared, rolled their eyes or ignored him.

"Zip it, Cody." Heather told him. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Me either." Noah yawned. "Planning things suck when you write in pen."

"I never sleep well." Trent told them. "Usually Zeke's screams keep me up."

"I haven't slept well since the granola ghost started haunting us." Owen yawned and ate his whole plate of eggs.

"I haven't slept well since I've been locked up with a bunch of lunatics." Zoey rolled her eyes. "This food is gross! I don't even know what it is..."

"They're eggs and can I have yours?" Owen happily asked her.

"Sure." Zoey slid her plate to Owen.

"So, after breakfast does anyone want to hang out?" Scott asked them all. "I have something I would like to discuss."

"No." Heather rolled her eyes.

"I'm good." Izzy told him.

"I'll hang out with you!" Trent happily agreed. "Nobody ever asks me to hang out!"

"Is Duncan dead?" Sierra asked. "He stopped snoring and moving 5 minutes ago."

"Heather, would you like to hang out with me and Trent after we eat?" Scott asked Heather.

"Bite me." Heather rolled her eyes. "I have other things I have planned."

"Does anyone else's plans involve trying to eat the soap in the bathrooms?" Trent asked. "Because if it does, I would be open to talking to you about ways that could be even more fun with 6 people and 9 water balloons."

"No, I'm pretty sure nobody here wants to do that, ever." Noah glared

everyone ate in silence after Trent's comment.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Gwen was busy puking her brains out in her bathroom. Today was the day Chris was getting her an actual pregnancy test to find out for sure. Based on her throwing up all night she was pretty sure she was. Heather of course being the "Best Friend ever." left her in the room alone during breakfast. She had been puking for almost an hour.<p>

"Uh...Hey." Cody knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay? I was walking past your room and I heard you in here so I came to see if you were okay."

"Just peachy." Gwen told him in between gasping for air and puking.

"Do you want me to hold your hair for you?" Cody asked her. "Since Trent's not here."

"Thanks." Gwen smiled. "Trent's just been busy lately. Doing stupid stuff...But he's trying."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you." Cody smiled. "Anything you need, just ask me and I'm here for you."

"Thanks Cody." Gwen smiled. "Do you want to hang out later? I have to take my pregnancy test and I was hoping someone would be there to see the results."

"Won't Trent be there too?" Cody asked.

"He has band practice with Duncan." Gwen smiled. "So, I'd love it if you were there."

"I'd love to come." Cody smiled "Come get me when Chris gives you the test."

"Alright." Gwen got some water and rinsed her mouth out. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you later."

Cody smiled at her and walked out of her room and down the hall smiling. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>Scott was ready to kill himself. He was sitting at the breakfast table listening to Trent babble about stupid crap. Finally Scott couldn't take anymore of Trent's pointless rambling so he interrupted.<p>

"Look Trent, I don't care what you have to say." Scott grabbed him. "What I'm going to tell you is way more important than this nonsense you keep rambling about! So PAY ATTENTION!"

"What could be more important than talking about my teddy bear?" Trent asked seriously.

"Trent, you are on a TV game show." Scott told him. "Do you remember being on an island and falling in love with Gwen?"

"No." Trent told him. "I fell in love with Gwen when she came in here with her hands covered in blood and tears running down her face! I knew that once she had four letters in her name, we were meant to be."

"Trent, I need you to think." Scott sighed. "Do you remember being on a show called total drama island?"

"No." Trent told him.

"You're useless." Scott groaned. "I need to talk to someone else! I knew Heather would be my best choice...How about you go and try that soap idea while I find someone with a brain to talk to?"

"Okay!" Trent happily smiled. "I'm just going to leave Duncan sleep."

"Whatever." Scott rolled his eyes. "That's what he gets for falling asleep in his food."

"He'll wake up eventually." Trent agreed as he ran down some hallway and Scott shook his head and left.

* * *

><p>Noah was turning the corner to head in the direction of Zoey's room which she shared with Scott. Noah knew if he just timed it right that he could pull this off and she would have to talk to him.<p>

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**THUD.**

"Ouch!" Zoey fell on the ground after walking into Noah, which of course was planned by Noah himself. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry." Zoey apologized as Noah helped her up.

"Entirely my fault." Noah smiled at her. "You're Zoey right?"

"Yeah, I am." Zoey smiled "You're...Noah?"

"Correct." Noah told her. "I've heard you had stunning eyes and from the looks of it, that's true."

"Thank you." Zoey blushed. "I haven't heard anything about you, I'm afraid."

"All for the best." Noah told her. "I'm gay so don't worry. Duncan was the one who said you had pretty eyes."

"Him again?" Zoey smirked and rolled her eyes.

"He's not a horrible guy." Noah assured her. "He loves his sister and took the blame for her. He had a relationship with a girl for 2 years, I promise you he wouldn't treat you like a one night stand."

"Are you trying to get me to like him?" Zoey smirked.

"I'm just putting in a good word." Noah smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to catch up on reading."

"Maybe I will go and talk to Duncan." Zoey smiled and rounded the corner.

* * *

><p>Chris was ready to pull his hair out, he was in the middle of signing someone else in when Izzy barged in and started to confess even more stuff to him that he didn't care about or write down. it just freaked the new girl out.<p>

"So, then I shoved a kazoo so far up his ass he was bleeding and bleeding and that's when I stabbed him." Izzy laughed. "I buried the body under an oak tree in millview park."

"Yeah, sure you did Izzy." Chris rolled his eyes. "Look Leshawna, rule one is never listen to Izzy."

"Are you sure that you shouldn't be taking her seriously?" Leshawna asked. "I'm not rooming with her am I?"

"Of course not." Chris assured her. "You'll get to room with Harold, I'm sure you remember him?"

"YES!" Leshawna panicked. "He's the reason I've been thinking I'm being followed everywhere and that I'm paranoid all the time! He's my problem! You're going to put me in a room with a guy who freaks me out?!"

"Yeah." Chris smirked. "It's called getting over your fears."

"Can Izzy show Leshawna around?!" Izzy begged and there was a knock on the door, which turned out to be Scott so Chris allowed Izzy to get Leshawna settled in.

"What do you want Scott?" Chris asked as Izzy left and shut the door behind her.

"Don't play dumb." Scott told him. "I know what you're doing and I'm going to let them all know."

"I wish you the best of luck on that." Chris told him.

"Wait...you aren't going to stop me?" Scott was confused.

"Of course not." Chris smirked at him. "This way is much better. I'm even going to help you."

"You're going to help me?" Scott was confused.

"Yes, I'm going to let Zeke join you." Chris smirked. "He's aware of what's going on, I think that would be fair. Don't you?"

"You're actually playing fair?" Scott smirked. "I'm going to win this. Zeke will be on my side and then I'm going to be unstoppable."

"If that's what you want to believe." Chris smirked. "I'll bring Zeke to the next meeting and he can join the real world...Well my world, I think it's about time he joined us anyway."

"You're on." Chris told him. "Good luck."

"I'm going to get everyone out of this." Scott told him. "Wait and see."

"I like a challenge, I'll be there to stop you as long as I can." Chris waved. "Well...Get out! I have things to do."

* * *

><p>Noah was reading his book in the recreational room when Cody walked in and Noah couldn't help but peek out of the corner of his eye. Sierra was sitting down with Cody who was laughing and putting his arm around her, Noah hated seeing Cody do that but he wasn't going to even speak to him after what happened at the meeting the other day. Why was Cody putting his arm around Sierra? It was driving Noah crazy.<p>

Duncan finally woke up from sleeping at the table at breakfast. He looked up and had to remember where he was. That's when he saw Zoey looking at him from across the table.

"You have egg on your face." Zoey smirked.

"How long have you been here?" Duncan blushed as he wiped the egg away.

"Just got here." Zoey told him. "I was thinking that you and I could hang out today?"

"What made you change your mind?" Duncan asked her.

"Noah." Zoey told him.

"Great." Noah took her hand. "Let's go and chat somewhere."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm excited for this chapter. Leshawna is getting there. Cody is making his move on Gwen and Noah at the same time but Noah doesn't know that. This story is going to be updated soon. I'm excited to be back to updating this. I had surgery last week and this is the first time I've been able to get updating. <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>Leshawna finally managed to get away from Izzy after she showed her to her room. Leshawna hated being in this place. It was cold and there were tons of pictures of her all over the wall. She was freaking out. How could someone put her in the same room as the boy who caused almost all of her problems! He was obsessed with her and that's why he was sent her and now she's paranoid so they put her in with him?! On the plus side, she managed to get Izzy away from her for awhile. Leshawna was unpacking the small bag of stuff that she was allowed to bring in upon arrival when Harold walked in with the biggest smile on his face.<p>

"Oh, my fair Leshawna!" Harold got wide eyed. "Do my eyes deceive me? Is it truly you?"

"Yes Harold, it's me." Leshawna took a step back. "Don't touch me or look at me. Looks like we're roommates now."

"Think of how romantic this is going to be my sweet." Harold told her. "Together my fair princess, we can do whatever we want! we'll be the best looking couple in the whole kingdom."

"You harassed me in school for two years." Leshawna looked nervous. "I'm requesting a room change! You tried to climb my hair last year! You showed up at my house naked with a prom crown..."

"You got a restraining order on me." Harold frowned. "It may be in effect in our kingdom, however in this kingdom those rules do not apply and you'll see how deep our love is."

Leshawna punched Harold in the face and left him in the room alone. She was ready to talk to anyone who wasn't obsessively stalking her.

* * *

><p>Chris knocked on Gwen's door to find her laying on her bed and talking to herself. He wasn't looking forward to this at all, he wasn't even sure that this could happen and even if it did happen, he already knew that once the season ended it would be over so if Gwen wanted to be pregnant, he was going to allow this.<p>

"Hey Gwen." Chris smirked at the girl who was talking to herself. "I have something for you."

"You got me a pregnancy test?" Gwen sat up and asked him.

"I got you like 3 of them." Chris shoved them into her hands "I have no clue how to use them, I just hope you don't pee on the floor."

"How do I do this?" Gwen asked. "Haven't you ever helped one of your girlfriends take a pregnancy test before?"

"Nah." Chris smirked at her. "You're on your own and I'll come back in like a couple of hours and see how it's going..."

"Isn't your job supposed to be to help me with these things?" Gwen glared at Chris.

"I just write down your confessions." Chris smirked at her. "It's only my job to find out if you are or aren't. I don't deal with the piss stick."

"Aren't you a great big ball of positivity." Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'd be better off asking Cody..."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Chris agreed. "Then he can help you deal with this and I don't have to."

Chris quickly left Gwen before she could ask him to do anything else. Gwen decided that she was going to need Cody's help. She decided to go and find him.

* * *

><p>Heather was looking out the window and wondering if her family was ever going to come and see her. If she was ever going to have a chance to get her happy ending. It was her favorite thing to do, watch all the people go by and the traffic. She knew she had a lot to think about, did she really want to go with Noah's plan or with Gwen's plan? She was used to doing these things on her own. She wasn't sure that either of them had winning plans. So, dealing with Scott wasn't on her list of things to do...<p>

"Heather, I've been looking for you." Scott approached her.

"I've been trying to avoid you." Heather rolled her eyes. "Apparently, I've failed."

"Sassy as always." Scott glanced out the window. "Just like you were back on the island."

"I liked you better when you were drugged up in that wheelchair." Heather smirked at him. "I don't really want to talk to you about your fantasy vacation."

"Vacation?" Scott laughed. "Total Drama is hardly a vacation! It was the summer from hell!"

"Then why did you go?" Heather laughed.

"Look, I just need you to remember!" Scott groaned. "Do you remember how you and Alejandro met?"

"Yeah, we met at School and my locker sucked" Heather rolled her eyes.

"No, you met on an airplane and he was crafty just like you." Scott told her. "You denied it the whole season and he kissed you on the volcano!"

"Yeah, that didn't happen." Heather rolled his eyes. "My life isn't that exciting."

"Heather, You have no idea." Scott told her. "You were close to winning a million dollars multiple times."

Scott didn't know what else to do so he smacked her in the face. Heather responded to that by kicking him in the balls and walking away.

"So, does that mean you don't remember?!" Scott yelled to Heather.

* * *

><p>Noah was watching Cody out of the corner of his eye. Gwen came over and for whatever reason Cody decided to go with her. This made Noah curious, Cody never showed any interest in her before. Noah decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to go and talk to Sierra who was sitting at a table, writing down things she wanted to do to help the "School." Noah decided that he needed to put her in her place.<p>

"Hi Sierra." Noah sat down next to her. "And what are we up to today?"

"I'm casting for the school talent show." Sierra told him. "Trent and Duncan have an audition later and Heather is banned from it."

"Sierra, you realize that this isn't a school, don't you?" Noah smirked at her. "Have you looked around yet? I mean, you don't live at school and we all take medication handed to us every morning. What kind of school does this?"

"You've been talking to Heather." Sierra glared. "You're banned from being in the school talent show too!"

"Oh no, whatever shall I do? I wanted nothing more in life." Noah rolled his eyes. "Seriously Sierra, You need to get this fantasy out of your head that this is a school and that Cody loves you, he'll never love you! He's only humoring you, he loves me and if you don't back off you'll find yourself one day being late for class and you may just find yourself missing graduation, you may not make it that long."

"Is that a threat?" Sierra was shocked. "This is a school and I won't take threats. I'm reporting you to the principal."

"It's not a threat." Noah winked at her. "It's a promise."

Noah said nothing more to Sierra and got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Gwen was sitting on her bed in her room waiting for the test results with Cody. The two of them did all the tests at once.<p>

"How much longer?!" Gwen groaned "This is taking forever!"

"5 minutes." Cody told her. "I can't believe you peed on my hands..."

"I'm sorry." Gwen blushed. "I never did this before. I appreciate you helping me do this."

"Not a problem." Cody smiled. "I consider us friends and I'd be happy to help you whenever I can."

The timer went off and Gwen jumped and started to get a huge smile on her face.

"I'm going to go see!" Gwen stood up and then sat back down. "No, you go and get it!...No, I'll do it!...No, you do it...I'm scared."

"I'll look if it makes you feel better." Cody smiled and went into the bathroom and came back out a minute later.

"Gwen?" Cody smiled at her.

"Yes?!" Gwen asked him.

"You're pregnant." Cody smiled at her.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Gwen happily hugged Cody and then ran out of the room "THANK YOU CODY! I GOTTA TELL TRENT!"

"You're welcome." Cody smirked and walked out of her room shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Courtney was at Mike's house with Dawn and Cameron. They were all watching the show and witnessed what's been going on. Courtney was not pleased at all and Mike didn't like the fact that Zoey was willing to move on. Cameron was trying to focus on the way Chris managed to do this and Dawn was explaining what it was like for them to be in there.<p>

"I'm sure Zoey would not intentionally cheat on you." Dawn smiled at Mike. "It's just a show. She has no control."

"Yeah, she does." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Blaineley said they kinda pick what they want to happen! Duncan still manages to make me look bad!"

"It's not easy for them I can promise you that." Dawn told them. "Unfortunately, I'm the only one who can get in and out and even if I told them, they wouldn't listen. I just hit it lucky with Scott and he's trying his hardest."

"I'm working on a way to get them out." Cameron assured Courtney. "What happened to Alejandro?"

"He went with Bridgette and Geoff to go and see Heather." Courtney sighed. "I can't believe Leshawna put herself in there. It obviously isn't doing any of us any good."

"I'm going to find a way to get us in or them out with a full memory." Cameron told them

"When I see Chris Mclean he is so gonna get it!" Courtney complained "If he thought my last 7 lawsuits were bad, wait until he sees what I'm gonna sue him for this time!"

"I just hope I can get Zoey out of this before Duncan makes his move on my girlfriend." Mike glared at the TV. "I hate that guy!"

"Welcome to my world." Courtney sighed.

* * *

><p>Cody walked down the hallway and knocked on Noah's door. Noah was reading and put his book down. The two of them haven't been getting along lately and Cody decided that it should change. Noah may be stubborn but Cody was willing to compromise.<p>

"Hey Noah, I just stopped by to see how your day was." Cody smiled "I was wondering if we could talk."

"I told you, book boy." Noah sighed. "I'm not in love with you and I have no desire to rekindle a relationship that I don't even remember."

"That's fine." Cody told him. "I was thinking that your absolutely right, I was hoping that we could just hang out and be really good friends."

"I guess we could try it." Noah sighed and agreed. "Just don't try anything funny."

"I can respect that." Cody smiled. "I promise we can do this your way. I just want you in my life, even if that means that we only get to be friends."

"Deal." Noah put his hand out for Cody to shake. "Friends?"

"Friends." Cody smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I think that things are going to come together. Next chapter Zeke and Scott are going to meet and they'll be a meeting. Leshawna and Harold will be explaining their situation and I may do a flashback for Leshawna and maybe I'll give Scott a detailed story about him talking about the island. Not sure yet. So, what's going to happen to Heather? Will Scott ever convince them? Will Sierra be sane? What do you think of Noah and Cody's new friendship? <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>Trent was in Izzy's room trying to see what she thought of his songs. Izzy was bored out of her mind and thought that Trent was the worst musician she had ever heard in her entire life. She was currently reading a song that Trent had written and she hated it.<p>

_This is a typical night!  
>Things feel right!<br>Let's run into the night!  
>Just Tonight!<br>It's our Night!  
>We're taking it back!<br>Like we used to do!  
>Because we're cool.<em>

"Trent, what made you write this?" Izzy asked her. "This is a horrible song."

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy! You wouldn't know good music if it came over and skinned you alive." Trent rolled his eyes. "What I do is art! You wouldn't know the first thing about writing a song!"

"May I try?" Izzy asked. "Hand me a piece of paper and a pen."

"Here" Trent rolled his eyes and handed the paper to Izzy who scribbled something down in two seconds.

_Trent's song is gay!  
>That's what I say.<br>Everyday I pray, I get out of here!  
>I wanna get drunk, wanna drink a beer!<br>Wishin' my life was the same!  
>If I had a second time around, I would win this game!<br>You say I'm nuts? You're wrong! I'm insane!  
>Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go run in the rain. <em>

"My song is better!" Izzy laughed and shoved it in Trent's face. "We'll see ya! I'm going to go run in the rain!"

"You're stuck inside." Trent reminded her. "It's not raining outside either."

Before Trent and Izzy could get into a pointless argument Gwen came running in and wrapped her arms around Trent. Izzy took this as a perfect opportunity to get away from Trent and his crappy music. Izzy ran down the hallway leaving the two alone.

"Trent! I'm pregnant!" Gwen happily told him.

"Gwen, that's fantastic!" Trent kissed her.

"I know!" Gwen smiled at him. "I can't wait to tell Duncan!"

"Everyone is going to be so happy!" Trent agreed. "What do you think of my song for the school talent show Sierra is having?"

"I like it." Gwen smiled as she read the paper. "I love the part about the rain and the beer."

"Izzy wrote that..." Trent awkwardly laughed.

"Oh..." Gwen blushed. "It doesn't matter. We're going to be parents!"

* * *

><p>Scott was trying his hardest to convince anyone to remember this. He was currently sitting in Owen's room, he couldn't believe he was willing to sink so low that he was willing to try to convince Owen of all people.<p>

"So, you're telling me that you knew me from a TV reality show?!" Owen happily asked.

"Yes." Scott nodded. "Do you believe me?"

"That would be sooo cool." Owen told him. "Then I could escape the granola ghost and make some awesome friends that I won't eat!"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Scott asked

"Of course I believe you." Owen hugged him. "We can be TV reality show buddies!"

"Yeah, I have this feeling you don't believe me." Scott rolled his eyes. "Just stop hugging me and I'll find someone with some type of common sense."

"No, I know exactly what you're talking about!" Owen agreed quickly. "You won the season last year and we went to Hawaii."

"Uh-uh." Scott rolled his eyes. "I'm going to talk to Izzy, she's crazy enough to believe me."

Scott stormed out of the room mumbling about how stupid everyone here was.

* * *

><p>Duncan and Zoey were sitting on the floor in the hallway and Duncan had his arm around her already while Zoey leaned in and put her head on his lap. This was all Duncan really wanted and for once in his life, he was content with being locked up in this place as long as she was going to be there.<p>

"This is nice, Duncan." Zoey looked up and smiled at him. "I never imagined myself falling for anyone else except for Mike but I just feel safe when I'm with you."

"I feel the same way." Duncan kissed her on the forehead. "The moment that you threw a tantrum when you got here I knew I had to get to know you. I like feisty girls."

"I didn't like you at first." Zoey traced her index finger around in the palm of Duncan's hands. "You grew on me."

"Do you smoke?" Duncan pulled two cigarettes out of his pocket. "You want one?"

"Never tried them before." Zoey took one "I'd love to, don't you get in trouble for smoking here?"

"Not if Chris and Chef don't see you." Duncan smirked and kissed her on the lips. "I'm falling in love with you all over again, Courtney."

"Courtney?" Zoey stood up and smacked him. "Who's Courtney?"

"My ex girlfriend." Duncan tried to stop her from leaving. "I didn't mean to say Courtney."

"Well you did." Zoey stormed off "I'm not going to be a replacement for some girl who dumped you."

"She didn't exactly dump me." Duncan told her. "She died."

"I don't care!" Zoey yelled at him and took off.

Duncan couldn't believe that he lost yet another girl and it was all because of Gwen. The more he thought about it the more he hated her.

* * *

><p>Noah and Cody were sitting down at the cafeteria table talking away. They were both pretending to get reacquainted even though both of them knew very well what was going on. Cody was playing the role all too well.<p>

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" Noah asked him tracing his finger around Duncan's name that was carved into the table.

"Whatever you want to talk about." Cody smiled at him. "It's all about you and me! Gwen asked me to help her with her pregnancy test and she managed to do it."

"Gwen got knocked up?" Noah smirked. "Maybe you and I can steal her baby and we can have some twisted dream family."

"That's not a bad idea." Cody rolled his eyes. "You have really twisted suggestions."

"Haven't I always?" Noah smirked. "Isn't that what you love about me? Well from all the stories you told me about myself, I assume that I'm the twisted one?"

"Hey, I'm going to go and help Sierra with her school project." Cody told him. "Do you wanna meet up later on tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess we could do that." Noah found himself blushing. "I don't know why you would want to help Sierra though."

"I'll see you later." Cody excused himself and went to see Sierra leaving Noah there and what scared Noah the most was he was falling for Cody even harder than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's a wrap for this chapter, what did ya'll think? This really wasn't a happy chapter for anyone. <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>Duncan stormed off to his room to figure out what he was going to do about his girl problems. He needed to talk to Noah, usually he knew the right thing to do in situations like this, however when Duncan walked into his room he found that Noah was already there and he was talking to himself which is never a good thing.<p>

"I called her Courtney instead of Zoey" Duncan told Noah as he plopped down on his bed.

"You think you have issues?" Noah faked a laugh. "I'm falling for Cody more than ever."

"Isn't that what you were trying not to do?" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, now I may just have to kill him." Noah sighed. "How could you call her Courtney?"

"She got firey." Duncan told him. "I really like that in a girl. How can be possibly be more obsessed with Cody then you are now?"

"I'm not obsessed with Cody." Noah glared at him. "He just needs to stop being so...so...Codyish!"

"You must be in love." Duncan laughed. "You're making up words. So, what do I do about Zoey?"

"Apologize?" Noah suggested. "Make her feel like she's all that matters to you."

"I guess it's worth a shot." Duncan sighed. "Where you going?"

"On a date with Cody." Noah blushed. "I can't help it.

"You're getting weak." Duncan smirked at him. "You two should have sex."

"I'm not going to have sex with Cody in the nut ward." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" Duncan winked at him. "I won't tell."

Noah shook his head and walked out of the room. Duncan was on his own to get Zoey to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Cody was sitting at a table with Sierra faking a smile when in his head he was already killing her. Sierra was holding Cody's hand and he honestly felt nothing for her, if she didn't serve him some sort of purpose he wouldn't even be wasting his time.<p>

"Cody, do you think that someday we'll get married after graduation?" Sierra asked him.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Cody asked her rolling his eyes. "Sierra, I really want to go to the prom with you, there is just one small problem."

"Problem?" Sierra gasped. "What ever do you mean?"

"Izzy already asked me." Cody told her. "So, I didn't want to hurt her feelings...So, I accepted. If you can convince her to not go then you and I can go together."

"I'll do it!" Sierra happily told him. "I should go to the library and do some research!"

"I was thinking Carrie." Cody slid the book her way. "It's a really great book and it would be a good idea for the school play."

"O-M-G I'm going to my room right now!" Sierra clapped her hands and ran off, leaving Cody at the table by himself with a huge grin on his face. Once Cody was sure that Sierra was gone he decided it was time to see Noah.

* * *

><p>Courtney was sitting on her Couch watching this whole disaster go down. She has been receiving hate mail from Duncan fans and they all blamed Courtney for Duncan's current actions and heartbreak. They all felt that she should join him on the show, regardless of the consequences and Courtney already made a public statement that she wouldn't do it which made the fans even more enraged. So Courtney decided she wasn't going to leave her house. The fans were outside of all the time anyway. She invited Bridgette, Geoff and Dawn over to watch this mess with her.<p>

"I just wish they would go away!" Courtney groaned. "I'm not even dating him anymore and even when he's in a virtual reality world and I'm apparently dead I still manage to look like the bad guy?! I can't even show my face in public because of him! The second he comes back here he is so hearing from my lawyer!"

"I don't know." Geoff shoved a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth. "I kinda like this season. I have a bet going with Sam that Heather is going to kill Duncan."

"Duncan is your friend." Bridgette hit him. "You made a bet that he's going to get killed?"

"Yeah, he got tangled in with Noah and everyone knows that Noah is nuts." Geoff rolled his eyes. "Haven't you been reading the fan sites? Heather is going to kill Duncan. I called it."

"I'm hoping Trent goes crazier than he already is and kills everyone." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I can foresee this ending horribly." Dawn sighed. "I'm just hoping that Scott can manage to convince them all to realize what's going on."

"Dawn, you should go back in there and make Duncan forget about me so I can move on with my life." Courtney smirked.

"I'm not going back in." Dawn told her. "It's too risky. We should just let it play out naturally. Plus, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy Owen and the granola ghost."

"I'm surprised at you guys!" Bridgette yelled at them. "They're our friends and they need our support! Poor Alejandro can't even think straight!"

"Poor Alejandro?" Courtney laughed. "Yeah right, He's been sitting by Heather's side every day whispering in her ear plots so that she can kill them all and win a million dollars."

"I thought he was just trying to be there to support Heather." Bridgette sighed.

"You would be wrong." Dawn told her. "Both Heather and Alejandro's aura's are almost black as coal. They think of nobody but themselves."

"So do you think his method works?" Courtney asked "Like if I went and talked to Duncan would he be able to hear me? Then I can control the game!"

"I think you should just watch the show and be quiet." Geoff shhh'ed her. "It's getting good."

Geoff turned the volume up and ignored all comments from Dawn, Courtney and Bridgette.

* * *

><p>Scott found Izzy rooting through the trash in some random garbage can in the hall. Scott rolled his eyes and approached Izzy, knowing this was going to drive him even crazier than he already was.<p>

"Hey Izzy." Scott approached her. "Did you know that you were on a reality show?"

"Why?" Izzy asked. "Is it because I killed someone? You would think that you would go to jail for slitting throats."

"Okay, so how abo-" Scott tried to ask but Izzy cut him off.

"Do you like want to go on a date?" Izzy asked. "It'll be super fun and we could kill Gwen! It's like an unofficial rule that everyone who lives here has to kill Gwen."

"Wait, if everyone has to kill Gwen then how is she even alive?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure she's a ghost." Izzy laughed

"I'm pretty sure I'm leaving." Scott rolled his eyes. "I was right, This was a horrible idea!"

Scott realized that this was going to be harder then he though and left Izzy continue to dig in the garbage.

* * *

><p>Zoey was in her room in the bathroom brushing her hair. She just needed to take deep breaths and calm herself down and everything would be okay. She decided that she just wanted to be left alone and she wasn't going to talk to anyone in this place...especially Duncan.<p>

"Hey Red." Duncan leaned against the doorway in her bathroom. "You look good without the pigtails. Makes you look older."

"Get out of my room, Duncan." Zoey looked at him through her mirror.

"No." Duncan walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Take a good look at us, Sweetie. We make an amazing couple."

"I'm not your dead girlfriend." Zoey told him. "You should leave."

"I want you to be my living girlfriend." Duncan told her as he kissed her neck. "I'm sorry about before. I'll tell you anything you want to know about Courtney if you'll give me a chance."

"I don't know..." Zoey thought for a second.

"How about now?" Duncan kissed her.

"One chance." Zoey agreed. "My terms."

"Your terms?" Duncan asked her. "Which are?"

"The date stays in public at all times." Zoey told him. "I want to make sure you don't try anything funny. If I kiss you first then it's okay, but if you kiss me and I don't like it, you'll be getting kicked in the balls."

"Fine." Duncan sighed. "When is this date taking place?"

"Tomorrow afternoon around 5ish." Zoey told him. "Meet me where we eat."

"Okay." Duncan smirked. "Can I have a kiss for the road?"

"Get out." Zoey pointed to the door and glared at Duncan.

Duncan smirked and walked out of the bathroom. He had her right where he wanted her. Little did he know that Courtney was watching and so was Mike and neither of them were happy about this.

* * *

><p>Noah stood in the hallway and held his nose. It smelled like bleach in the hallway and that meant that Chef must have cleaned it. That's how he always cleaned, he would dump bleach all over the floor and the smell always made Noah sick.<p>

"Oh god..." Cody covered his nose when he rounded the corner in the hallway.

"Yeah, I know." Noah laughed. "It's smells awful. So, what did you want to meet here for?"

"I'm going to bed." Cody told him. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh, okay." Noah smirked and removed his hand from his nose. "Good Night then..."

Cody walked up to Noah and kissed him on the lips. Before Noah could say anything Cody broke the kiss, winked at Noah and walked away.

Noah was really scared. This was the first time that he had kissed Cody in over a year and he loved it and he wanted more. Wanting Cody scared him more than anyone in this place.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's a wrap on this chapter. what did you guys think? Lemme know. What's gonna happen with Noah and Cody? Why is Cody encouraging Sierra? What's going to happen with Duncan and Zoey? Does Courtney have a plan? <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cody was ready to kill someone, specifically Staci. She was talking to herself and him, pretty much anyone who would listen. It annoyed Cody so badly, he just wanted to kill her already, but he had to save that for Noah, taking a deep breath, Cody looked at her and glared.<p>

"Staci, shut the hell up already!" Cody told her. "I'm trying to think, your nonsense is really getting on my nerves!"

"But Cody, did you know that my great great uncle was a locksmith." Staci smiled. "Before he did that, nobody did it and everyone got locked out of their houses a lot. How sad."

Luckily for Cody, Chef opened up the door to his room for the morning and he quickly stormed out before Staci made him snap.

* * *

><p>Duncan was standing by the window, smoking a cigarette. He wasn't that hungry today and he wasn't ready to deal with anyone today. Gwen walked up to Duncan and lit up a cigarette of her own and smiled at him.<p>

"Hey." Gwen walked up to him. "I miss talking to you, you're the only one who gets me."

"You killed Courtney and my daughter." Duncan blew smoke out his mouth. "How do you expect me to forgive you?"

"Because I love you." Gwen told him. "You and I are in this together, I'm having this baby for you."

"What?" Duncan asked her.

"I love you." Gwen repeated. "As more than just a brother, I wish my baby was yours."

"You can't be serious." Duncan backed away from her. "You're my sister and that's creepy as fuck."

"Duncan, I think that I'm in lov-" Gwen started to say, but got pushed by Duncan.

"Gwen, no!" Duncan told her. "I don't want to hear this, I'm going to my room and I'd like to forget that you said that, ever."

Duncan walked away, not looking back at Gwen. He now had more reasons to avoid her.

* * *

><p>Heather was sitting at the table, reading a magazine and drinking a soda. Cody saw that and decided that talking to Heather today may be in his best interest.<p>

"Hey Heather." Cody smiled. "How's life?"

"I'm dead on the inside, I'm still existing so I guess that's something." Heather rolled her eyes and took a sip of her soda. "You?"

"I'm doing great, I think Noah and I are really making progress." Cody smiled. "Hey, where did you get a soda around here?"

"Oh, I stole it from Chef when he wasn't looking." Heather told him. "Did you want a sip?"

"Nah, I'm good." Cody told her. "Can I have the can when you're done? I like to make robots out of them."

"Weirdo." Heather laughed. "Yeah, I guess you can have it."

"Thanks." Cody watched Heather take the last mouthful as she handed it to him. "Appreciate it."

Cody looked at the can and a smile appeared on his face. He had a tin can, he could make that into a weapon, Noah wouldn't be expecting it from him.

* * *

><p>Chris was annoyed. All he wanted to do was drink whiskey in his office, he wouldn't expect anyone to knock on his door, so it was a surprise to him that it was Duncan of all people.<p>

"Yes, Duncan?" Chris asked him.

"I need to talk to you about Gwen." Duncan sat down. "She told me she loves me."

"Okay?" Chris asked. "That's weird."

"Yeah, I know." Duncan told him. "But, it feels...Right? I feel like I get it and that maybe I could love her?"

"She's your sister, Duncan." Chris reminded him. "I thought you were mad at her."

"I thought so, too." Duncan sighed. "So, what should I do?"

"You better stay away from her." Chris told him. "Why don't you just go stay in your room for awhile?"

Duncan did as he was told, however he couldn't help but start to have feeling for his sister. He felt like at one point in time, they were something else. This was really starting to hurt his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was short, but I didn't forget about you guys! Someone is starting to catch on around the nuthouse. ;) <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Nada.  
><strong>_A/N: Dreams and flashbacks are typed like this._

* * *

><p>Heather decided she wasn't in much of a mood to deal with any of them today. Heather went to her room and decided that she was going to take a nap before Gwen came back and decided to talk and get on her nerves. Heather fell asleep almost instantly, it was the first time in awhile she got a decent sleep.<p>

_"I don't like you, I lov-I mean I hate you!" Heather yelled and crossed her arms. _

_She was standing on a Volcano and she had no clue why! She hated fire and it looked really dangerous. She saw Alejandro was there too and she had no clue why. Chris was there and so was Gwen, Duncan, Sierra, Cody and Noah. They were all there. _

_"You don't have to say another word." Alejandro told her. "I know exactly what you meant to say! I feel the exact same way!" _

_The next thing Heather knew Alejandro shoved his tongue in her mouth and everyone was surprised by this. Heather wasn't sure why they were so surprised. The next thing she knew she and Alejandro were on a plane flying back to this island that seemed familiar to her. They were talking the whole way there and they weren't fighting, it was weird for them. _

_"Heather, I can't believe this is finally happening!" Alejandro told her. "Do you know how long I waited to be with you?" _

_"I didn't mean to push you into the volcano." Heather blushed. "I'm still splitting it with you the second Chris gives me the money that Ezekiel stole!" _

_"You didn't push me Heather, you nearly pushed me down it to win." Alejandro smiled. "You did it for us!" _

_"So, what are we going to do when we get back home?" Heather asked blushing. "I'd like you to meet my mom." _

_"I would be honored to." Alejandro kissed her. _

_This was one of the greatest moments of Heather's life and she was so happy. They held hands the whole ride back to this island and Heather placed her head on Alejandro's shoulder. _

Heather woke up instantly and looked around the room. She couldn't believe she just had this dream. She remembered with Scott had said to her and maybe he wasn't as crazy as she assumed. She needed to find him and talk to him.

* * *

><p>Cody was working in his room on cutting the can. He was pretty sure that if he could make it and hide it long enough then he could easily kill Noah. He knows Noah is all for a clean kill, Cody on the other hand wanted it to be messy. He wanted the full credit for it. He was going to string Noah along for awhile though, he wanted Noah to ease up before he destroyed him. There was a knock on his door so he quickly tossed it under his pillow case just in time to see Noah walk in with a smile on his face.<p>

"Hey Cody..." Noah smiled as he walked in. "I just wanted to talk to you about that kiss the other night."

"I'm sorry about that." Cody sighed. "I know you don't like it or me in that way but I ju-"

"No, Cody I liked it." Noah stopped him. "I would really like to get to know you better, so tonight I was thinking maybe you could stay in my room with me and Duncan?"

"I'd like that." Cody smiled

"So, I'm going to see if Chris will allow it and then maybe you later tonight." Noah smiled and left the room. As soon as he left, Cody continued to work on his new weapon can.

"Oh, I'll see you alright, Noah." Cody smirked.

* * *

><p>Duncan was laying on his bed. He couldn't believe that he felt that way and especially with Gwen. This was so weird. He liked Zoey too and now he didn't know what to do. When Zoey walked into his room, he was surprised that she even bothered to show up.<p>

"Red?" Duncan smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you." Zoey blushed. "I feel like you're the only one who gets me around here."

"How about you and I go and sneak out on the roof?" Duncan suggested. "C'mon red, you'll love it."

"Okay, fine." Zoey sighed and flashed him a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>This is short for me, but I liked how this turned out. What do you think of Heather? how about Duncan's strange feelings. <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>Noah was in his room laying on his bed reading a medical book when Cody knocked on the door and leaned against it. Noah rolled his eyes and smirked when she saw Cody trying to be cool.<p>

"Are you going to come in or try to look sexy standing in the doorway?" Noah asked him.

"You think I'm sexy?" Cody asked him. "Does this mean you want to be together again?"

"Don't push your luck, loverboy." Noah patted the bed for Cody to come and sit.

"Where's Duncan?" Cody smirked. "Get rid of him for me?"

"You wish." Noah told him. "He's most likely trying to score with someone. You can take his bed until he gets back."

"Or I can just lay down with you..." Cody smirked. "I can show you how much I used to love you. Maybe that will trigger a memory."

"I'll let you sit with me while I read." Noah glared at him. "That's all."

"Why do you read all those medicine books?" Cody asked him. "I've always wondered and you never really tell me."

"I guess I would have wanted to be a doctor." Noah responded as he turned the page on his book.

"Do you want me to read to you?" Cody asked him. Noah gave him a funny look and sighed before handing Cody the book. "You win."

Cody started to read to Noah and it apparently relaxed him. Within 10 minutes Noah was fast asleep and Cody smiled to himself as he pulled Noah into him so Noah's head was on Cody's chest. Then Cody ran his fingers through his hair. Tonight Noah would live. He wanted to let Noah walk into this act a little deeper.

Heather found Scott's room and knocked on the door. Scott was pacing around and talking to himself when Heather walked in and laughed at him.

"Are you going to talk to yourself all night?" Heather smirked.

"No, I'm trying to get out of here." Scott sighed. "You just don't get it."

"Yes I do." Heather told him. "Listen here. Let's just say that I believed you. What would we do?"

"I...I'm not entirely sure." Scott admitted. "I didn't think I would get this far."

"Not sure I believe you either." Heather smirked. "Tell me something...How great was my life?"

"Great? I wouldn't call it that." Scott told her. "You could say that you were respected and feared."

"Seriously?" Heather was suddenly interested again. "That sounds amazing! Do you know how to get me there?"

"Uh...Not exactly." Scott admitted. "I was hoping that once I told you that you would know how to get us out of here. I'm not even sure how I got in here."

"Just great." Heather rolled her eyes. "You tell me I'm respected and I have a better life somewhere else and you don't even know how to get us there! Why does this not surprise me?! You seem like an idiot, I bet you're an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot." Scott glared at her. "Remember that Dawn girl? Yeah, she knows the truth!"

"What good is that going to do?" Heather rolled her eyes. "She's not even here."

"Look, I just need you to trust me right now." Scott told her. "You didn't kill anyone and if you can keep your mouth shut, we can figure this out and get the hell out of here already!"

"Fine." Heather agreed. "You figure it out and come get me when you do."

"That's not how it works!" Scott told her. "You and I need to work TOGETHER to get out of here!"

"Come to my room later." Heather finally agreed. "We can talk about it then."

* * *

><p>Izzy was walking down the hall to use Trent's bathroom. Izzy loved Trent's bathroom because he had soap that smelled like Apple and Izzy really loved the smell of Apple soap. When she got to the doorway, Sierra ran out from the corner and slammed Izzy to the ground.<p>

"HEY!" Izzy yelled. "Watch it! Izzy was trying to steal Trent's soap first!"

"Trent's soap?" Sierra pinned Izzy to the ground "So you're just a thief!"

"Only if you have yummy soaps!" Izzy laughed. "So, can Izzy get off the ground now?"

"NO!" Sierra yelled and swung at Izzy. "YOU'RE A CODY STEALER!"

"How can I steal Cody?" Izzy asked "He's with Noah. I heard them making love, but I think that's in my head most of the time. But If they were to have sex I would record it! You shouldn't stand in the way of Cody's happiness."

" HOW DARE YOU!" Sierra screamed and started to smack Izzy's head on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?!" Chef ran over to the girls and pulled them apart. "You two are coming with me!"

* * *

><p>LeShawna hated this place already. She was sitting in the main room talking to Owen and trying to avoid Harold at all costs.<p>

"So, what got you locked up in here?" LeShawna asked Owen.

"I had two friends and then I ate them." Owen blushed.

"Oh." LeShawna looked around the room. "I'm going to go and talk to someone who-uh...So, Owen do you want to play checkers?"

"YES!" Owen happily clapped and grabbed her hand and ran off to the checkers table.

* * *

><p>Duncan and Zoey were on the roof and Duncan was smoking a cigarette, after taking a puff of it, he handed it to Zoey who was hesitant but smiled and inhaled it. The two passed it back and forth until there was nothing left.<p>

"It's nice up here." Zoey smiled. "Quiet, just the way I like it."

"Told you that you would love it." Duncan put his arm around her. "I'm really happy you came up here."

"Me too." Zoey leaned in and kissed Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved this chapter! The NoCo part was sweet and it was amazing! Though Cody still has his plans. ;) <strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>"That was unexpected, Red." Duncan smiled as Zoey pulled away from the kiss. "You're not like the other girls around here. You're special and you have spunk. It's hot."<p>

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Zoey found herself blushing. "I'm usually not a sucker for the bad boys, but I don't think you're as bad as you make yourself seem."

"I'm only nice to the hot red heads." Duncan placed his hand on hers. "You've been my first love since...Courtney."

"Who's Courtney?" Zoey asked.

"A girl I loved so much that I was willing to do anything for." Duncan sighed. "She was my first love and I never looked at another girl until you showed up. I promise."

"What happened to her?" Zoey asked.

"She's dead." Duncan sighed. "I don't think she even cared about me at all."

"I'm sure you're wrong." Zoey took a drag of Duncan's cigarette. "But if she never cared about you then I would say it's her loss and not yours."

"Thanks." Duncan stood up and placed a hand out for Zoey so he could help her up. "We should do this again sometime."

"How about tomorrow night?" Zoey asked.

"It's a date." Duncan lightly pecked her on the lips and the two quietly snuck back inside.

* * *

><p>LeShawna hated this place. She was trying to play a game of checkers with Owen but Harold would not leave her alone! He wanted to make a dress out of tin foil for LeShawna to wear and he was insisting on touching her and LeShawna was getting pissed, who puts someone in a nut ward with another nut that she was trying to get away from?!<p>

"Harold, leave me alone!" LeShawna yelled. "I don't know what happened to the restraining order I placed against you but this is bullshit! You're here for a reason and I shouldn't even be here! Get away from me!"

"My fair LeShawna now that you are in my castle we need to take the thrown back!" Harold told her. "Curse your stupidity for not knowing your rightful place in the kingdom!"

"Hey big guy..." LeShawna rolled her eyes. "Can you eat this loser for me?"

"I'm not allowed to eat people anymore." Owen sighed. "Sorry, if I could I would do it for you because you're the only one whose nice to me around here."

"LeShawna, do you thi-

**BOOM.**

"Did you just punch someone?" Owen and LeShawna looked around suspiciously.

"Maybe we should take this checkers game somewhere else before he wakes up?" LeShawna suggested.

"Quick!" Owen grabbed the board and they quickly moved away from Harold's unconscious body.

* * *

><p>Chris was sitting in his office when Chef walked in and threw Sierra and Izzy at him. Chris sighed and looked at the two girls who were still fighting.<p>

"What's the problem?" Chris sighed.

"She's a Cody stealer!" Sierra yelled. "How on earth can she just steal someone's Cody like that?!"

"I didn't steal Cody!" Izzy laughed. "Izzy can't steal Cody when Cody loves Noah! Oh, Izzy just wanted Trent's soap because it's apple and it tastes good.

"Let me see the soap Izzy." Chris put his hand out and Izzy gave him the moist soap. "Chef, just separate them. Izzy don't steal Cody's or bars of soap. Sierra, maybe you should stay away from Cody for the day?"

"Nooooooooooooo!" Sierra cried.

"Trent's Soooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppp!" Izzy screeched.

"Just...Get out!" Chris pointed to the door and both left. Once Chef shut the door and Chris was sure they were gone, he put Trent's soap in his mouth and found that it did taste pretty good. He could see why Izzy may have wanted to steal it.

* * *

><p>Gwen was in her Bathroom in her room looking at herself in the mirror with a huge grin on her face. She couldn't wait to get a baby bump so then everyone else would be jealous of her. Then when she got big enough and her feet started to swell up, Duncan would have to pay attention to her and maybe even love her. This would make him forgive her for killing his baby in the first place. Then the two of them could plot on how they were going to kill Trent together. Gwen already had a few ideas of how to do it, in fact she was pretty sure if she did it 9 times Trent would be on board with whatever idea she had in mind.<p>

"I hope you're a girl..." Gwen felt her stomach. "Then I can name you after your Uncle Duncan's baby..."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Next chapter I'll put in the NoCo I just wanted to make sure I got other characters in and wanted to let you guys know that I didn't forget about this. I hope you enjoy this. I'm on a writing kick so expect more soon. <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>Heather was laying down on her bed, she wanted to get out of here more then anything and all she could do now was think about how much she hoped that Scott was right. If he was right then that meant she wouldn't be stuck in this nightmare but there was the chance that Scott was nuts and none of this was actually true.<p>

"Heather?" Scott knocked on the door.

"Oh, you're here." Heather sat up in her bed. "What's up?"

"You want some proof?" Scott asked her and looked around to make sure that nobody was watching them. "I found this in my pocket and I figure in the other world it must have been important! When they searched me I put it somewhere they wouldn't even think to look. I squeezed it in between my butt cheeks."

"Ew!" Heather dropped the picture on the floor. "That's so gross!"

"It was the only way." Scott sighed. "Just look at it. It's a picture from Total Drama World Tour and you were in it and so was Alejandro and Sierra, Cody and Noah too!"

"Where are you in this picture?" Heather asked. "I don't see you in the picture."

"That wasn't my season." Scott told her. "I'm not in that picture but I know who you are."

"How do you even have this picture?" Heather whispered. "Like, where did you get it?"

"I just had it on me." Scott told her. "I know it's weird but I need you to trust me and believe me."

"Okay." Heather sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, I believe you."

"Finally!" Scott snatched the picture back and Heather looked at him confused.

"I can't keep the picture?" Heather seemed surprised. "You're not in it so you don't need it."

"I need it to remember." Scott told her. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Heather told him. "You don't even know how to get us back to this world that we're supposed to be from, do you? I don't know why you even showed me when I know just as much about getting out of here as you."

"I told you, I'd figure it out!" Scott glared at her. "I'm going to get to my room before Chris gets suspicious about what's going on. The last thing I need is to have him ruin anything else."

"Else?" Heather rolled her eyes. "You really think that Chris is behind this? He's in charge of insane kids in a smelly old building that looks like it hasn't been cleaned or renovated in years! What would he possibly benefit from this?"

"I'm going to prove to you that he's the one behind everything." Scott told her. "Just wait and see."

"What do you want me to do until you do that?" Heather asked him with a smirk.

"I want you to wait for my signal to do anything else." Scott told her. "Just try to work Gwen! She's your roommate."

Scott quickly ran down the hall, leaving Heather wondering what the hell was supposed to even happen. Heather was hoping that Scott was going to be able to get them out of this place if there was any way of doing it.

* * *

><p>Duncan was sitting at the cafeteria table and he was doodling on a piece of paper just to kill some time and Trent was over by the barred windows looking out of it. LeShawna and Owen looked like they were talking and Zoey was doing a crossword puzzle.<p>

"Hey Duncan." Gwen sat down across from him. "I like the drawing that you're making. You always were incredibly talented."

"Go away, Gwen." Duncan grabbed his drawing and moved two seats over.

"You don't need to be like that." Gwen slid down two seats and sat across from him. "We're here together so don't you think we should make the best of the situation?"

"I am." Duncan moved down to another table this time. "I'm staying as far away from you as I can."

"I don't think what I did is really all that bad." Gwen told him. "I said I was sorry."

Duncan gave Gwen a death glare and that's when Heather walked in and approached Gwen and Duncan couldn't keep his smile hidden. He was thrilled that Gwen seemed to be distracted with Heather and now she'd leave him the hell alone for awhile.

"Gwen, how are you!" Heather hugged Gwen. "I just thought that I'd come here and see how you're doing. I missed talking to you."

"I seen you at breakfast." Gwen seemed confused.

"I was just hoping that we could sit and talk." Heather gestured to the chairs. "Maybe we could just hang out."

"We're supposed to have a meeting soon." Gwen told her. "I don't think we have time."

Right as Gwen had said that Chris walked in the room and everyone went to pull a chair up so they could sit down and talk with him about their group issues. However when they didn't see Chris pull up a chair they were all really confused.

"Hey guys!" Chris stood in front of them. "I just wanted to tell you that there will be no meeting today! Actually my watch says it's around 5:00pm so we're actually going to do an early room lockdown tonight!"

"Why?!" Trent complained.

"Yeah, this sucks." Duncan crossed his arms.

"I don't want to hear complaining!" Chris yelled. "Chef will be coming to make sure you're all locked away all nice and snug in your rooms."

Chris walked away and left everyone to talk to each other on the way back to their rooms. Almost everyone was annoyed by this but what Chris says goes. As Heather was making it back to her room Scott pulled on her arm.

"I'll come to get you after everyone else is locked in." Scott whispered. "I know how to get you out of the room."

"Okay." Heather whispered and smiled at Scott.

* * *

><p>Back in Noah, Cody and Duncan's room Chef locked them in for the night. Normally it wouldn't be three people in a room but with Cody and Noah making 'progress' Chris wasn't about to separate them. Duncan didn't seem to be phased by them being there, he instead went right to sleep and Noah turned on a night light and started talking to Cody.<p>

"Aren't you worried we'll wake him up?" Cody asked him.

"No, Duncan sleeps through almost everything." Noah smirked. "He sleeps like he's sleeping beauty and one true loves kiss will wake his ass up."

"You know Sierra's going to hate this, don't you?" Cody sighed and laid down on the bed. "That's the only part that I worry about."

"I don't remember much of anything so you don't need to rush." Noah told him. "I'm willing to take this slow and see what happens between us."

"I'm so glad you said that." Cody smiled. "I can't wait to make a whole bunch of new memories with you. I have a few surprises of my own."

"I hope they all good." Noah laughed.

"Of course! Of course!" Cody ran his fingers through Noah's hair. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm looking forward to it." Noah rested his head on his pillow and Cody curled up to him.

"So am I." Cody whispered to Noah as the two fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Heather was pacing around the room hoping that Scott didn't show up just yet, why? because Gwen wasn't going to sleep! Gwen had been playing around with her hair for almost 10 minutes and Heather just wanted her to go to sleep so when Scott came the two of them could sneak out without any explanation at all. Unfortunately for Heather that wasn't in her cards. While Gwen was in the bathroom, Scott managed to get the door to open and cracked the door open just a little bit.<p>

"Heather?" Scott whispered. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Heather looked in the bathroom to see Gwen was still looking in the mirror. "Let's go."

"Going where?" Gwen popped her head in the doorway.

"Scott and I are going on a date." Heather lied. "Just please don't say anything?"

"Alright Heather." Gwen told her. "But you totally owe me."

"Deal." Heather agreed as Scott slowly opened the door so it wouldn't creak and they wouldn't get caught leaving.

* * *

><p>"This way." Scott grabbed Heather's hand and they practically ducked and crawled the whole way to Chris's office and sat outside the door and listened to him talk to Chef. Heather wasn't sure what they would accomplish by doing this but she figured they didn't have anything to lose.<p>

"There has got to be a reason why they sent us to bed so early." Scott whispered to Heather as they continued to listen while Heather nodded.

"Hey Chef, how does this sound to you?" Chris asked. "I'm thinking of just letting Sierra think Izzy's into Cody so that one of them will just kill the other."

"Hahaha! Izzy's a crazy bitch." Chef laughed. "I'm hoping that crazy Sierra takes her out."

"Okay, so how does this sound?" Chris asked Chef. "I can't believe they're asking us to tweet live during the show's commercial breaks this week. I'm thinking of opening with something like 'Last time on Total Drama: Virtual Reality we last left off with Gwen crossing some personal lines with Duncan, Trent tried to convince Owen that a granola ghost was haunting him, Noah and Cody are getting close but what Noah doesn't know is that Cody has a little surprise of his own for him! it's all happening right here, right now on Total Drama: Virtual Reality!' what do you think about that, Chef?"

"Sounds good to me." Chef told him. "What do ya think I should wear to this thing?"

"What you have on is fine." Chris told him. "I'm going to take a shower before this thing starts."

"We need to get out of here." Heather whispered to Scott. "Now."

Heather and Scott quickly crawled into the door next door to Chris's office, which happened to be a storage door that either Chef or Chris accidentally left open. They watched as Chris walked by and passed them and Chef followed shortly behind him. Once they were gone, Scott looked at Heather's face and saw how shocked she looked

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Heather gasped. "I can't believe this is happening."

"What do you think we should do about it?" Scott asked her.

"I think we need to get Chris to admit it." Heather told him. "Let's figure out how we're going to do it."

"Tomorrow." Scott told her. "Chef is most likely going to be checking up on us again."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Heather told him and both of them made their way back to their rooms for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't updated this in awhile and I think my writing improved since my last chapters. I read them over and if it's confusing I apologize for that and if anyone is still reading this I plan on getting back to work on this piece more often then I was before. I still have a plot for this and that didn't change, I know how I want this to turn out so I hope you guys liked the chapter.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

><p>Heather laid in her bed all night and couldn't sleep after hearing about what Chris and Chef had planned. All she wanted to do was remember something, anything! It was so hard for her to even grasp what was real and what wasn't and that's when she started to realize that Alejandro may not even be dead. Heather didn't even realize she was up all night until she heard Gwen get up and brush her teeth and then when Heather got out of bed, she found Gwen fixing her hair.<p>

"I can't believe it's morning already." Heather yawned and looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like shit."

"Yeah, you do." Gwen agreed. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

"I wish." Heather sighed. "It's going to be a long day. Do you think that Chris would give a shit if I just stayed in bed all day?"

"I think he would." Gwen told her. "You know how Chris is, he likes everyone to be roaming around."

"Yeah, I guess I'm going to have to ride it out." Heather faked a smile. "Gwen, if we were in another world, do you think that things would still be the same? I mean, what do you think would happen if we met in an alternate dimension?"

"What's up with the question?" Gwen asked her. "That's not you at all. I've known you awhile now and you never ask these types of questions."

"When you're up all night thinking, your mind starts going crazy." Heather told her. "Lots to think about. Do you remember killing Courtney's baby?"

"Vaguely." Gwen told her. "I really care about Duncan and when it comes to family, you don't think you just do now and act later. Do you remember killing your boyfriend?"

"No, not really." Heather thought about it. "It's like it never actually happened."

"Do you ever miss him?" Gwen asked as she put her shoes on.

"Yeah." Heather told her. "Let's go and get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>Owen and Trent were sleeping in their room getting ready for the morning, more like Trent was harassing Owen and telling him some scary things and how this whole place was haunted and it was freaking Owen out.<p>

"You mean there is a ghost of a patient here?!" Owen gasped. "What does he want from us?!"

"Rumor has it that he committed suicide in this place and even in death he wasn't able to escape and so he roams the halls to find an exit until this very day!" Trent laughed. "Lucky for me that I'm a musician and the ghost only likes food. He's like the granola ghost and he'll haunt you!"

"I'm starting to think the mental ward isn't a very nice place, Trent!" Owen crawled back in his bed and hid under the covers. "This place is like one giant nightmare!"

"I bet Katie and Sadie's families have nightmares about you, after all you did eat the girls." Trent laughed. "You're lucky you're here and not in jail for life! Then you'd be someone's girlfriend and that could be fun but then it gets old and you start to hate your life, at least here I can have a girlfriend and free roam of the building. My band is coming along well and I'm glad Duncan is all into the idea."

"Can I be in the band?" Owen asked. "I can blow a mean glass bottle!"

"That sounds messed up." Trent laughed. "You can't be in the band. It's going to be a family only band. When that baby is born they'll be the lead singer by the time they're a week old."

"I'm going to get breakfast." Owen told him. "You and the ghosts can stay away from me!"

Owen ran out of the room and Trent laughed at how easy it was to scare Owen and then went to make his bed nine times and go meet Gwen for a lovely nine minute breakfast.

* * *

><p>Cody woke up and saw that he was in bed with Noah who was practically attached to him by the hip. He liked it better when Noah was pretending he didn't know him. Noah was sound asleep and Cody could smell his morning breath when he was sleeping with his mouth open and it disgusted Cody so he sighed and shoved Noah as hard as he could off the bed, when Noah landed on the floor Cody couldn't help but smirk and he found it even funnier when Noah didn't wake up. It sounded to him like Noah hit his head pretty hard and it was going to hurt.<p>

"Oops." Cody laughed when as he got out of bed and shoved a few books that were in his way back on the bookshelf.

"I saw that." Duncan told Cody as he laid in his bed. "You're lucky he didn't wake up."

"I..I...don't know what you're talking about." Cody quickly tried to cover it up. "Poor Noah, he fell while he was sleeping. I think I'll take him to see Chef when he wakes up and we'll make sure he's okay."

"I'm not buying it." Duncan smirked. "Maybe I'll say something or maybe I'll keep your secret."

"I should be going, I promised Sierra that I would 'walk her to class' today!" Cody quickly tried to get out of this situation. "I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"I guess Noah and I will just see you at breakfast then." Duncan smirked as he got up and went to use the bathroom. Cody took this at the perfect time to get out of there.

* * *

><p>Breakfast time was the same as always. Trent ate 9 of everything, Owen was freaking out about ghosts, Gwen was staring at Duncan and Duncan was staring at Cody who was pretending to care what Sierra said and Heather kept touching everything like she expected it all to be a hologram that would make her fall if she sat on anything, she was pretty sure she looked like the craziest person in the whole place and that really said something considering where they all were. Eventually everyone stopped eating and split up into smaller groups to talk and hang out and that last an hour before Chris walked in and clapped his hands, addressing them all to stop what they're doing and come over to see him.<p>

"Hey guys." Chris walked over. "It's time to talk about stuff!"

Everyone gathered around and pulled up some chairs and that's when Chris looked at all of them and smiled before sitting down. Scott was glaring at him, he hated the smirk on Chris's face especially since he knew the truth about what Chris was planning.

"How is everyone?" Chris asked. "Who would like to go first and share with us?"

"I hate Gwen." Duncan raised his hand and told Chris. "She's stalking me and won't leave me alone and I wish she would just stop because I really don't want to do anything with her."

"I think Duncan is overreacting and needs to get over it!" Gwen yelled. "Chris, tell him that what I did is for the sake of the family."

"If I killed your baby, you wouldn't like it." Duncan told her. "What if I just took a pillow and suffocated it until there was no air left for it and then I handed you your lifeless baby?"

"That's different." Gwen crossed her arms. "My baby isn't stealing family away. Courtney was."

"I think that you two just need a fresh start." Chris told them. "Maybe you two could have a sleepover?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Duncan told Chris. "I am not having a sleepover with my sister."

"I think it would bring us closer together." Gwen smiled.

"I'd rather have a sleepover with Trent and play the guitar with a tissue box all night." Duncan told her. "That's how much I dislike Gwen."

"I'd love to have a sleepover!" Trent beamed happily. "Can we do it Chris?"

"Sure!" Chris agreed. "Sounds like a plan."

"I now hate Chris too..." Duncan glared.

"Eh, not everyone is going to like you." Chris shrugged. "Who's next?"

"I was horribly upset yesterday because we didn't have a meeting." Heather raised her hand. "I felt like you weren't there when I needed you the most! I thought you said we could always come to you and then you weren't even there!"

"I agree." Owen sobbed. "Trent keeps telling me horrible ghost stories and I'm so scared!"

"Can it!" Heather yelled. "I was talking to Chris!"

"Heather I'm always here if you want to talk, unless I'm not here then you just need to deal with it." Chris wrote something down. "Owen, I think you should get rid of the ghosts by wearing garlic around your neck."

"That's Vampires." LeShawna told him. "You can't get rid of ghosts with garlic!"

"Anyway..." Chris glared at LeShawna. "Owen, I'll send some garlic to your room, Trent get ready for your sleepover and Heather I'm not drinking until 8:00pm so if you have a problem before then, come see me and if you have a problem after that, I just don't care. Meeting over!"

"I didn't get to talk!" Scott yelled. "What about me?!"

"Don't care." Chris laughed. "I'll be in my office if you want to talk."

After the group started talking and getting into conversations, Scott grabbed Heather and pulled her into a hallway faster then Heather could even realize what was going on. That's when Scott leaned against the wall by a door that Heather could clearly see was locked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Heather asked him. "We can't break out, you know that."

"We're not breaking out." Scott laughed. "We're waiting for Izzy to get here so we can break in."

About two minutes later they heard a laugh that sounded like someone was drunk and then fell, they discovered it was Izzy who jumped up and down and then looked at Scott.

"Okie-dokey! So, if I open this door and don't tell anyone that I did this then you'll give me all your cookies at lunch?! Right?!"

"Deal." Scott agreed and they shook on it.

Izzy then played with the door handle a little bit and the door clicked open and somehow unlocked allowing Heather and Scott to get inside. Heather seemed surprised that it opened.

"How the hell did she do that?" Heather asked as Izzy ran down the hall.

"Just c'mon." Scott grabbed Heather's hand. "This is what we need, another person on our side."

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked as Scott pulled open a large door to see Ezekiel hanging upside down in a straight jacket, his hat fell on the floor from being hung so long.

"No! Please Chef! Not the electric shocks!" Zeke yelled.

"Shhhh!" Scott yelled. "We're here to help you if you're willing to help us."

"How do I know this isn't another trick, eh?!" Zeke yelled.

"Shhhh!" Scott yelled at him. "We're going to get you down and then we're going to talk to you about Total Drama Island. I've heard you scream about it and I believe you! If you help we can all get the hell out of here."

"You guys remember Total Drama?!" Zeke happily asked. "I didn't think I would hear that from anyone ever again."

"Yes, now let's figure out how to get you out of that thing and more importantly getting you out of here." Scott told him.

"This is so crazy..." Heather stood there in amazement.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Cody isn't being nice to Noah and everyone is crazy! Heather and Scott are going to plan things with Zeke and attempt to get out of there. Chris has the cameras everywhere so do you think he'll know and possibly let them do it just for the ratings? We'll find out soon! <strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

><p>Scott was playing with buckles in the straightjacket trying to get Zeke out and after trying for about 10 minutes, he managed to do it and Zeke fell on the floor with a loud thud.<p>

"Izzy should be going now!" Izzy laughed. "But Izzy had fun watching Zeke fall down on the floor!"

"Thanks for getting us in." Heather looked confused as Izzy ran out the door. "Zeke, what exactly do you remember?"

"I remember everything, eh!" Zeke told her. "I've been trying to get out of here since I've gotten stuck in here. Chris wouldn't let me be in the new season so I snuck into the building to get on the show and the next thing I knew I was stuck in here with my full memory!"

"Why don't you just give up on that already?!" Scott glared at him. "It's your fault you ended up in here! What the heck does it look like out there? I mean where Chris is controlling this thing?"

"It's like a hospital bed, eh." Zeke told him. "Everyone is strapped to beds with these weird things attached to their heads."

"How do we get out of here?" Heather asked. "Is there a way? I just want to get out of here."

"I think you're going to have to kill someone, eh." Zeke told them. "I guess I shouldn't have played around with the machines, I just thought you guys were doing something cool and that's why they kept me here so I don't mess anything up."

"Who are we supposed to kill?" Scott asked.

"Kill me!" Zeke begged. "I think that would work and get me out of here and you guys too!"

"You think it'll work?" Heather asked Scott who shrugged. "I'm up for it if you are."

"Let's kill him." Scott agreed. "What can we use?"

"Shocks aren't strong enough." Zeke informed the two. "You'll need to do something with more force."

"You want to hang him from the straightjacket?" Scott suggested. "If you take a sleeve and tie it tight around his neck that could do it."

"That's going to take forever, we'll need to beat him with a blunt object." Heather groaned. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Fine." Scott sighed. "Zeke sit on the floor and stare at the wall. I want this to be quick and I don't want you to see it coming."

"What if this doesn't work?" Heather whispered to Scott as Zeke sat in the corner.

"At least he'll be out of his misery." Scott whispered back as he found a large metal lamp in the corner of the room. "This should work..."

Heather nodded as Scott sighed and picked up the large metal lamp and walked up behind Zeke and smacked him in the head with it, that was only enough to knock him out so Scott took a few more blows the head until he eventually smashed his head open and blood came out on the floor. It was almost like Scott took every ounce of anger he had on Zeke's skull until his face wasn't even recognizable.

"Scott!" Heather yelled stopping him. "He's Dead."

"Nothing happened?" Scott seemed surprised. "What the hell happens now?"

"I'm...I'm not sure..." Heather hid her face in Scott's chest to hide her tears.

"We need to get the hell out of here before Chef shows up." Scott told Heather who nodded. The two quickly ran out of the room, hoping that wherever he was that he was okay.

* * *

><p>This was the worst night of Duncan's life, he was stuck in his bedroom with Gwen, Noah and Cody and he wasn't pleased with his situation at all. He tried to sit on his bed and Gwen was there, he tried to use the bathroom to get away from Gwen but Cody spent over an hour in there taking a shower and he was really starting to get annoyed with all of them. If he killed them all by morning, Chris couldn't blame him. These people were the most annoying people ever!<p>

"Duncan, can we please talk about what happened?" Gwen begged. "I want us to be close like we used to be!"

"I'd like you to be close too." Noah glared. "Then you two wouldn't be fighting and Gwen wouldn't need to be here, I'm just trying to read in peace."

"Gwen, you killed Courtney." Duncan sighed. "Can you please tell me how you want me to get over this?"

"I'm willing to do whatever you want to make this right." Gwen tried to hug him but Duncan pushed her away.

"You can't just make this go away and that's the problem." Duncan sighed. "If you have any respect for me you'd sleep on the floor tonight. You're being selfish and creepy and I'm not okay with any of this."

"Duncan, I just want to stay with you." Gwen climbed on the bed. "Stay with me for the night? Just the two of us?"

"And Noah and Cody..." Duncan muttered. "I'm so outta here."

"You can't leave, Einstein." Noah rolled his eyes and continued to read his book.

Duncan sighed and reached into his pillowcase and pulled out a pair of pliers and a screwdriver. He then went over to the door and unscrewed the hinges and pried the door off and slid his tools over to Noah's side of the bed.

"I'm going to see Zoey." Duncan told Noah. "Can you reattach the door?"

"I'm on it." Noah gave him the thumbs up and continued to read his book.

Once Duncan left the room, Noah quickly got up and reattached the door like it was no big deal while Gwen looked shocked and Cody came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Did I miss something?" Cody asked.

"You're just going to let him leave?" Gwen asked. She seemed surprised by this. "Noah, does my Brother always do this?"

"It's a roommate thing." Noah sighed. "He lets me out and I let him out."

"Noah, how about we go out for a walk?" Cody suggested. "It would be nice to have some time alone."

"I can't." Noah hopped back on the bed. "Gwen has no idea how to reattach the door and someone is supposed to stay here to do that."

"Is he coming back?" Gwen sat on the bed and looked annoyed. "If he's not here then it's pointless for me to be here."

"He'll be back before morning." Noah yawned. "I'm laying down, Cody you want to come with me?"

"I'd love to." Cody faked a smile.

"If he's gone, I guess I don't have to sleep on the floor now." Gwen muttered and climbed into Duncan's bed and laying down. The 'sleepover' was not what she imagined it to be.

* * *

><p><strong>There! I finally updated. R.I.P. Zeke? Maybe or maybe not? I guess we'll find out within the next couple chapters! I'm finally getting this story back up and running so we'll see if Heather and Scott's new plan worked. <strong>


End file.
